Start The Game
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Sejak remaja, Hinata bermimpi untuk bekerja di suatu perusahaan game untuk membuat video game yang sukses. Kageyama Tobio si programmer jenius muncul sebagai rival... atau malah rekannya?/Gaming Industry - Game Maker - Gamer AU/KageHina and minor pairs./Programmer!Kage and Designer!Hina
1. From Player to Maker

**New fic again? Kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkan :")**

 **Chapter ini hanya berisi permulaan dan world building, jadi belum ada sesuatu yang bikin deg-degan.**

 **Meski begitu, saya harap kalian bisa menikmati cerita ini. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start The Game**

 **.:KageHina:.**

 **(some minor pairs later)**

 **Gaming Industry/Game Maker/Gamer AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Nintendo dan Playstation yang saya sebut di bawah bukan milik saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: From Player to Maker**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Terkadang, apa yang terjadi di masa depan memang tidak dapat diduga-duga.

Seorang anak berwajah kurus ringkih dengan gigi ompong, yang mengaku hobi bermain kelereng pun tak disangka-sangka bisa menjadi seorang presiden. Seorang remaja jenius yang telah memutuskan untuk mengejar karir sebagai selebriti, malah jatuh dan menerima nasib sebagai pekerja kantoran dengan gaji pas-pasan.

Mungkin, skenario semacam itu juga menimpa Hinata Shouyou.

Pemuda dengan surai oranye—yang membuatnya dicap sebagai berandalan kalau kepribadian ramah dan senyum lucunya tidak menyelamatkannya—tersebut telah meraba-raba hal yang akan menjadi hobinya di masa depan. Menebak-nebak, akan jadi apa ia di masa depan. Dan jika melihat kepribadian ceria, refleks luar biasa, serta stamina tak terbatas yang dianugerahkan padanya, hampir semua orang, bahkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba meramalkan bahwa ia kelak akan menjadi seorang atlet yang hebat.

Pada dasarnya, yang hanya dapat manusia lakukan hanyalah memprediksi, bukan meramal. Makanya, jika apa yang mereka tebak meleset, itu bukan sesuatu yang diherankan.

Dan ya. Semua pendapat yang intinya 'Shouyou pasti bisa menjadi olahragawan dengan tubuh selincah itu' terbukti salah. Hinata justru menemukan sebuah hobi yang sangat berbeda dengan segala hal berbau olahraga. Jika dalam olahraga ia harus selalu bergerak, dalam hobi barunya itu ia harus selalu duduk berkonsentrasi.

Hobi barunya tersebut adalah game. Bermain game.

Pada umur enam tahun, Hinata dibelikan Nintendo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya, ia langsung saja jatuh hati pada game. Bocah kecil macam apa yang tidak tertarik pada game? Mungkin ada, tapi hanya beberapa. Dan Hinata tahu, kalau ketertarikannya pada game… berbeda. Hatinya berdebar melewati batasan wajar. Saat itu juga, ia menyadari bahwa game telah menjadi sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilepaskannya.

Setahun kemudian, setelah lama menabung dari uang saku, Hinata membeli Playstation 1 untuk memuaskan kesukaannya pada game. Ia semakin jatuh hati. Semakin banyak jenis game. Semakin banyak bentuk grafik. Semakin banyak cerita menarik. Hinata benar-benar _jatuh hati_. Secara khusus, ia menyukai Role Playing Game, karena mereka kebanyakan sangat menarik, tapi ia tetap menyukai semua game. Ia menyukai game.

Hinata berumur tiga belas tahun ketika ia membeli konsol Playstation 2. Ia semakin menyukai game sampai pada titik di mana ia akan terhisap dalam dunianya sendiri saat bermain. Beruntung, semakin ia dewasa, semakin ramah dan lebar pula senyumnya. Ia tak perlu khawatir dirinya berkembang menjadi seorang… _freak_ atau _hikikomori_ *.

Pada umur yang sama, Hinata mulai berandai-andai. Mungkin kebanyakan pemain game acuh tak acuh akan apa yang terjadi di balik game yang mereka mainkan, tapi berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia ingin tahu proses panjang dan rumit macam apa yang harus dilewati untuk membuat game seperti ini. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya membuat game. Ia ingin… membuat game.

Dua tahun kemudian, ia duduk di bangku SMA. Umurnya lima belas tahun. Sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mempelajari seluk beluk hal-hal yang rumit. Angan-angannya untuk membuat game masih dipegangnya erat. Segala macam sumber pengetahuan terus dijelajahinya. Sampai ia mencapai sebuah kesimpulan bahwa game terdiri dari kode-kode komputer, dan untuk membuatnya, salah satu kemampuan yang harus dikuasainya adalah programming atau coding.

Usai satu minggu berusaha memahami serangkaian kode-kode, Hinata mencapai kesimpulan bahwa—Dirinya. Benci. Programming. "Itu kode apa bahasa alien!?" teriaknya suatu hari dengan frustasi. Satu sesi penjelajahan internet kemudian, ia menemukan bahwa programming berkaitan erat dengan logika. Itu berarti, untuk menguasainya, kau harus jago dalam pelajaran Matematika dan ilmu perhitungan lainnya—termasuk Fisika. Ya, Fisika. Pelajaran yang paling tidak disukainya karena—lagi-lagi, itu bahasa alien atau apa? Otak Hinata dibuatnya kejang-kejang.

Hinata sempat menyerah. Sudah ia duga, membuat game tidak semudah itu. Programming tidak _semudah itu_. Kira-kira sepintar apa orang yang menguasai programming? Yang jelas, jauh lebih pintar darinya. Mungkin, lebih baik kalau ia hanya menikmati game sepanjang hidupnya tanpa berpikir untuk membuatnya. Programming membuatnya patah hati.

Dua tahun kemudian, Hinata telah naik ke kelas tiga. Fuh, ia naik kelas, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Saat tahun terakhirnya di sekolah itulah, ia mendengar seseorang menyebut desain grafis. Graphic Design. Karena penasaran, Hinata mencari tahu tentang istilah itu. Satu jam kemudian, ia berteriak histeris di depan komputernya sampai-sampai ia dimarahi Natsu. Namun, Hinata setengah tidak peduli saat itu karena, pada layar di hadapannya, tertulis sesuatu seperti "—Game designer adalah sosok yang mendesain game, kunci utama dari pembuatan game. Untuk yang benci programming, jangan menyerah! Masih ada kesempatan!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah ia lulus dari SMA, Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah universitas—universitas _nya_ —dengan senyum lebar yang memenuhi wajahnya. Sebuah angan-angan yang sempat padam kembali membara. Ia akan membuat sebuah game nanti, pasti.

Sekitar empat tahun kemudian, Hinata berdiri di hadapan sebuah gedung bertingkat. Kedua matanya menyiratkan kegugupan dan keyakinan di saat yang bersamaan. Tangan mungilnya merapikan kemeja kasual yang dikenakannya untuk kesekian kali. Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Gedung di hadapannya merupakan kantor dari perusahaan game yang terkenal dengan game Monster Hunter, game yang sangat Hinata kagumi—kantor perusahaan Capcorn**. Hinata akan memberikan beribu terima kasihnya pada Kenma setelah ini, karena teman masa kuliahnya itulah yang memberikan peluang dan celah bagi Hinata agar ia bekerja di sana.

Setelah bertahun-tahun menekuni bidang desain dengan gigih, setelah ia mendapat olok-olokan dari orang di sekitarnya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mungkin bisa 'jaya' di industri game, setelah sekian lama berjuang keras—

Di sinilah ia berada. Masa depannya, cita-citanya sekarang ada di depan kedua matanya.

Satu tarikan nafas kemudian, Hinata melangkah masuk.

Hatinya terasa begitu sesak begitu pandangannya melayang pada setiap sudut dari bagian dalam kantor, membayangkan betapa senangnya ia seandainya mulai hari itu bangunan tersebut bisa menjadi kantornya. Rasanya, setiap langkah yang diambilnya semakin memacu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ujung tangannya terasa dingin. Namun, api pada kedua mata cokelatnya tidak padam.

Ia sampai pada sebuah pintu kayu menuju ruangan yang akan menjadi penentu nasib karirnya. Dari balik kaca yang terdapat pada pintu, ia menangkap tiga sosok lelaki yang tengah duduk di belakang meja panjang. Nafas Hinata terhenti. Kegugupan kembali memuncak. Tiga orang itu kemungkinan besar adalah sosok-sosok atasan yang akan mewawancarainya. Hinata melirik papan di atas pintu kayu yang bertuliskan ' _Common Space_ ' sekali lagi, memastikan dirinya tidak salah ruangan, lantas menarik nafas dalam-dalam kembali untuk mengumpulkan keberanian.

Kemudian, tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu.

"Jadi, aku meng- _enchance_ _rare weapon_ itu, tapi kau tahu!? _Zodiac Blade_ -ku malah rusak! Anjrittt—" Lelaki dengan surai putih yang duduk di tengah masih sibuk berceloteh dengan semangat, dan mungkin masih akan lanjut bercerita jika rekannya tidak menjawil-jawil pundaknya. "Apaan, Sawamura—" Dan ia baru _ngeh_ akan alasan temannya itu menginterupsi sesi mendongengnya ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan wajah canggung Hinata. " _Oya_?"

" _Oyaoyaoya_?" Lelaki lainnya dengan rambut hitam nyentrik dan seringai mirip kucing ikut menanggapi. Hinata dapat merasakan tatapan menelitinya, bahkan dari luar ruangan.

"Kalian berdua… Bisakah kalian bertingkah sedikit lebih serius dalam sesuatu seperti ini?" Pria yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Hinata—dan yang terlihat paling serius di antara ketiganya—menghela nafas. Kalau saja ia tidak menjawil pria nyentrik tadi, entah sekikuk apa Hinata jadinya, berdiri di depan pintu sambil berbingung ria karena hawa keberadaannya tidak disadari—tenggelam dalam suara keras lelaki berkepala putih tadi. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan berdeham. "Baik. Silakan masuk."

Hinata mengatur nafas sekali lagi, mengangguk mantap, kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk. Terdapat sebuah kursi yang disediakan di tengah ruangan—tepat di hadapan tiga lelaki mengintimidasi itu. Hinata sudah merinding sejak awal, membayangkan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam, mengamatinya baik-baik, dan menghakimi apakah ia cukup baik atau tidak. Ah, ia boleh langsung duduk, kan? Dan itu memang tempat duduknya, kan?

Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika pria yang mempersilakannya masuk tadi memberi gestur pada kursi tersebut, tanpa suara mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk. Hinata cukup bersyukur karena kedua kakinya mulai bergetar saat ini. Ia tanpa sadar menghela nafas sekali lagi setelah menghempaskan diri di atas kursi. Kedua tangannya memegang fabrik celana dengan erat. Pandangannya ragu-ragu, masih terarah pada meja di depannya—bukan wajah di depannya—karena, jujur saja, ia masih sedikit merasa takut.

"Baik," Pria yang duduk di paling kanan—alias pria yang mempersilakan Hinata dengan suara jantan tadi—mengangguk singkat pada Hinata dan menampakkan senyum ramah. Dari ketiga orang itu, Hinata kira dialah yang memiliki rambut paling… normal. Warnanya hitam, dan cukurannya juga rapi. Ia juga mencatat bahwa rahangnya nampak sedikit keras, jadi kemungkinan besar pria itu memiliki sebuah kengerian yang terpendam di balik senyum penuh wibawanya. "Namaku Sawamura Daichi. Aku adalah Cut Scene Director."

"Ah… _h-hai_." Hinata mengangguk seraya menahan gumaman kagum yang telah mengambang pada tenggorokannya. Cut Scene Director… kira-kira pekerjaan seperti apa yang dilakukannya? Membuat segala bentuk cut scene keren di dalam game? Ternyata, pilihan posisi pekerjaan di industri game tidak kalah banyak, seperti yang pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya. Meskipun yang paling terkenal adalah, tetap saja, game designer dan game programmer.

Selanjutnya adalah giliran pria bersurai putih nyentrik tadi. Alisnya tertukik tajam, seringai lebar muncul pada wajahnya. Dan yang terpenting, segala bentuk energi terasa menguar dari sosoknya. Saking banyaknya simpanan energi dalam tubuhnya, ia menjadi begitu semangat sampai-sampai ia berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat kaki kursi yang semula didudukinya bergesek dengan lantai dan menimbulkan bunyi decitan yang mengagetkan. "Hey, hey, hey!" Ia meninjukan salah satu tangannya ke atas langit. "Aku adalah Bokuto Koutarou, Movie Director! Salam kenal, _shinjin-kun_ ***!"

"Tidak, tunggu…" Sawamura merengut. "Bukan _shinjin_ , tapi masih calon."

"Yah, siapa peduli?" Bokuto terkekeh dan mengarahkan pandangannya sekali lagi pada Hinata. "Dia terlihat cukup kompeten untuk masuk ke sini. Ya, kan, _orange-kun_?"

"Ah," Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya. Setengah tidak percaya akan apa yang baru didengarnya. Seorang atasan baru saja berkata kalau ia percaya dengan kemampuannya? Ini bagaikan mimpi. Hinata merasakan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca—entah karena rasa senang atau haru. Ia cepat-cepat membungkuk, mengapresiasi apa yang dikatakan Bokuto. Hinata memiliki firasat bahwa ia bisa menjadi teman baik dengan Bokuto. "Terima kasih banyak, Bokuto- _san_!"

Pria terakhir yang belum memperkenalkan diri menunjukkan seringainya kembali. Kepalanya ia topang di atas dagu dengan santai, matanya belum meninggalkan sosok Hinata. "Dari luar, _Chibi-chan_ memang terlihat… nyentrik. Biasanya, orang-orang nyentrik di kantor kami adalah mereka yang punya kemampuan lebih. Contohnya, burung hantu yang satu ini." Ia menunjuk Bokuto yang masih tertawa-tawa—mendengarkan entah apa yang barusan digumamkan Sawamura kepadanya. "Aku sudah mendengar berita dari Kenma bahwa teman baiknya akan datang kemari. Jadi, aku cukup penasaran denganmu. Kenma jarang dekat-dekat dengan seseorang, tahu?" Pria itu melebarkan seringainya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kuroo Tetsuro. Battle Motion Director. Pernah mendengar namaku sebelumnya?"

"Eh?" Hinata menelengkan kepalanya. Kuroo… Tetsuro? Sekilas, nama itu memang terdengar asing di gendang telinganya. Namun tidak dengan penampilannya. Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, mengorek ingatan dalam setiap sudut otak. Ia seperti pernah melihat Kuroo, tapi entah di mana…

Ah. Ia ingat sekarang.

"Aku belum pernah mengenal namamu, Kuroo- _san_ ," Hinata memulai dengan pelan, "tapi aku pernah melihatmu… di dalam beberapa foto yang Kenma kirim kepadaku."

Seringai Kuroo melebar. "Bingo. Aku adalah rekan Kenma. Dan yang kumaksud dengan rekan adalah, teman masa kecil yang sangat dekat." Kuroo membiarkan seringainya mereda sejenak ketika ia menghila nafas. "Tapi, memangnya si Kenma itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang diriku, ya? Mendengar namaku saja kau belum pernah… Kejam sekali bocah yang satu itu."

Hinata tertawa canggung. Yah, melihat kepribadian Kenma, itu mungkin saja…

Sawamura berdeham sekali lagi, mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang lainnya dan meluruskan kembali arah pembicaraan. "Kita tidak punya banyak waktu luang, jadi langsung saja kita mulai wawancaranya. Kau siap, Hinata?"

Hinata membulatkan mata, menghirup nafas sekali lagi, lalu mengangguk.

Sesi wawancara berlangsung seperti biasa. Mereka menanyakan hal-hal pada umumnya, seperti motivasi, pendapat, pengalaman, kemampuan, dan sesuatu semacam itu. Yang mengejutkan, Hinata dapat menjawab semua itu dengan tenang, tanpa sekalipun tersandung-sandung dengan lidahnya. Ia bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya, ia tidak terlihat cupu di depan mata ketiga direktur itu.

"Oke, _Chibi-chan_ ," Kuroo menepukkan kedua tangannya sekali. Hinata menelan rasa tidak terima karena dipanggil sedemikian rupa oleh Kuroo, karena ini adalah momen serius yang pokoknya tidak bisa ia hancurkan. Ia harus tetap mendinginkan kepala dan bersikap _cool_. "Aku akan berkata jujur. Kantor kami memang tidak begitu besar. Jika dibandingkan dengan Round Enix****, kami masih kalah jauh. Tapi, karena kami kalah jauh dari mereka itulah, kami menjadi semakin semangat untuk meningkatkan kantor kami. Salah satunya adalah dengan cara merekrut beberapa pekerja yang handal."

Hinata menelan ludah mendengar kata 'handal' yang seolah sengaja ditekan-tekankan oleh Kuroo. Apakah dirinya yang sekarang sudah cukup handal?

"Intinya, sekarang ini kami sangat membutuhkan jasa animator," ujar Bokuto melanjutkan perkataan Kuroo.

"Jadi, Hinata," Sawamura menatap Hinata lurus-lurus. "Satu pertanyaan terakhir dari kami. Apakah kau bersedia bekerja sebagai animator di kantor kami?"

Jantung Hinata berdebar semakin kencang. Apa ini? Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Yang jelas, ia harus menjawabnya. Ia harus mengucapkan jawabannya dengan segenap kejujuran dan ketulusan hati. Pikirannya kembali kepada hari-hari penuh perjuangannya. Ia sudah berusaha keras hingga sampai di sini, di dalam kantor Capcorn, selangkah menuju cita-citanya.

Kalau ia ditanya apakah ia bersedia bekerja di sana, tentu saja…

"T… Tentu… Tentu saja saya super duper sangat bersedia!" Ah. Hinata tidak berniat untuk berteriak sekeras itu. Hanya saja, entah mengapa perasaannya mempengaruhi suaranya.

Selangkah lagi… Tinggal selangkah lagi…

Untuk sejenak, seisi ruangan diselimuti keheningan. Bahu Hinata menegang, dan kepalanya segera tertunduk. Takut kalau-kalau detik berikutnya ia akan ditendang keluar dari ruangan itu karena terlalu 'tidak sopan'. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dengan pasrah.

' _Apakah… aku melakukan kesalahan?_ '

"Selamat!" Ketiga direktur berteriak serempak. Hinata kaget, sangat kaget sampai-sampai ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan begitu cepat. Di hadapannya, Sawamura, Bokuto, dan Kuroo berdiri dengan senyuman lebar. Hinata terperangah, sempat berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah cara para direktur mengerjainya. Atau mungkin, cara untuk mengusirnya secara baik-baik.

Namun, itu bukan lawakan belaka.

Sawamura tanpa ragu mendaratkan sebuah cap pada berkas di hadapannya. Bokuto memberinya dua ibu jari. Kuroo masih memberinya cengiran kucing itu lagi. Semua itu membuat Hinata kembali berkaca-kaca. Hatinya begitu sesak, penuh kebahagiaan tiada tara. Benarkah… benarkah ia diterima di Capcorn? Serius?

Akhirnya… mimpinya untuk membuat game tercapai.

Hinata melemas di atas kursinya. Berkali-kali mengutarakan rasa syukur atas keberhasilannya itu. Yah, mungkin memang kebetulan ia diterima ketika Capcorn sedang butuh pekerja, tapi itu tidak masalah. Yang penting, ia telah mendapatkan angan-angan kehidupan di dalam genggamannya, dan ia akan terus menjaga agar angan-angan itu tidak musnah.

Segala lika-liku karirnya dalam industri game baru dimulai sekarang. Hinata seharusnya tahu, akan ada banyak sekali masalah yang menghadangnya kelak ketika bekerja.

Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau masalah tersebut akan datang dengan begitu cepat.

Pintu ruangan terbuka secara tiba-tiba dengan begitu kasar. Hinata mendongak dan seketika menegakkan kembali postur tubuhnya. Ia menangkap sosok pria muda dengan surai hitam dan wajah tampan. Tidak seperti ketiga direktur di hadapannya, pria itu tidak mengenakan jas. Dan satu hal lagi—wajahnya benar-benar mengerikan.

Super. Duper. Mengerikan. Dan sama sekali _tidak ramah_.

Matanya bertemu pandang dengan dua iris biru milik pria itu. Hinata segera menyesali keberaniannya untuk menatap pria itu secara langsung, karena saat itu juga, ia merasakan ketajaman mata itu yang menusuk batinnya, membuat kedua kakinya bergetar. Hinata menelan ludah.

Sepertinya… ia adalah seseorang yang merepotkan. Kalau bisa, Hinata tidak ingin terlibat sama sekali dengannya.

" _Oya_ ," Hinata tidak tahu pasti, tapi ia cukup yakin bahwa kedua mata Bokuto sedikit memicing. " _Ou-sama_ ~ Kau terlambat."

"Tidak heran," Kuroo mengibaskan tangannya. "Dia orang sibuk."

"Wawancaranya sudah selesai?" Memilih untuk mengabaikan segala perkataan barusan, pria itu melenggang santai menuju meja juri, salah satu tangan tenggelam di dalam saku celana. Penampilannya berantakan, dan dasinya tidak rapi. Hinata memaklumi itu, karena menurut artikel yang dibacanya di internet, pekerjaan sebagai pembuat game, terutama bagian programmer, benar-benar melelahkan sampai kebanyakan orang tidak repot-repot mempertahankan penampilan cakepnya.

"Baru saja," jawab Sawamura santai. "Kenma bilang kemampuannya sangat hebat. Kita belum tahu pasti, tapi lebih baik cukup tenaga daripada kekurangan, bukan?"

"Hm…" Pria itu menggumam, lantas mendaratkan kembali pandangannya pada Hinata, membuat yang bersangkutan tanpa sadar berjengit—sedikit gentar melihat wajah tidak bersahabatnya. Kedua alis pria itu tertekuk tidak suka. Hinata dapat merasakan pandangannya yang sedang meneliti penampilannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. "Kau yakin bocah seperti dia bisa diandalkan? Dia terlihat seperti orang tidak becus bagiku."

"Aku bukan seorang bocah. Aku dua puluh satu tahun," protes Hinata.

"Wow," Kuroo bersiul. Entah kenapa, rasanya ia malah menikmati _tension_ tinggi di antara Hinata dan pria itu. Mungkin dirinya memang suka menonton perkelahian orang-orang seperti ini. "Kalian berdua seumuran?"

Oh? Jadi pria sok hebat ini seumuran dengannya? Baru dua puluh satu tahun seperti Hinata, tapi sifatnya sudah membuatnya luar biasa kesal.

Mana mungkin Hinata mau kalah dengan orang seperti itu.

"Kau tidak berhak mengataiku tidak becus sebelum aku sempat mencoba," Hinata menyambung kalimatnya tadi dengan berani.

"Perkataan hanya perkataan. Kau tetap terlihat tidak becus bagiku." Pria menyebalkan itu mendengus, lantas berjalan mendekati Hinata. Merasa tertantang, Hinata beranjak dari kursi nyamannya dan balas menatap pria itu, ketakutannya hilang entah sejak kapan—mungkin sejak pria itu mengatainya tidak becus. Hinata mengepalkan tangan, mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak boleh mencari masalah sebelum ia sempat bekerja secara resmi. Ia hanya akan membalas perkataan pria itu dengan formal dan sopan—namun agak menusuk—kemudian ia akan mengakhirinya di situ.

"Yah, maaf saja kalau aku tidak becus," Hinata berbicara melalui gigi-gigi yang terkatup rapat. "Tapi setidaknya, aku masih punya kesadaran untuk menghormati orang lain. Tidak seperti _seseorang_ yang mulai terlena sehingga mereka mengatai orang lain tidak becus."

Mata pria itu melebar. Warna biru di dalamnya menjadi lebih gelap. Hinata tak bisa memungkiri bahwa bulu kuduknya sempat berdiri, dan darahnya berdesir hebat hingga ke ubun-ubun. "Memangnya kau tahu siapa diriku?" Pria itu mengambil beberapa langkah, dan baru berhenti hingga ia berada tepat di depan Hinata. Badannya yang cukup tinggi mendaratkan bayangan pada tubuh Hinata sendiri, membuat nyalinya sedikit menciut. "Kageyama Tobio. Main Programmmer dan Lead Designer di kantor ini."

Kedua mata Hinata membola. Bohong. Pria menyebalkan itu adalah programmer _dan_ desainer utama di Capcorn? Tidak bisa dipercaya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa menjadi main programmer sekaligus desainer utama. Itu membuktikan seberapa hebat dan jenius pria menyebalkan itu. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki masalah dengan sifatnya yang busuk bagaikan sampah jalanan itu, Hinata sudah dari awal rela menjadi fansnya.

"Ups, maaf menyela," Kuroo menyeru dengan santai. "Tapi kau harusnya telah melihat Kageyama sekali dua kali di berita. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah programmer jenius sepajang masa, sampai-sampai ia dijuluki King of Programming—"

"Kuroo- _san_." Kageyama mendelik pada pria bersurai hitam itu. Kuroo menyeringai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

King of Programming… Hinata menarik nafas secara tajam. Tidak mungkin. Tidak, tunggu… Kageyama adalah King of Programming yang itu!?

Orang dengan masalah kepribadian ini adalah sosok yang sempat menarik perhatian Hinata karena talentanya yang hebat!?

Tapi, jika ia mendapat gelar sehebat itu, kemampuannya pasti tidak lagi diragukan. Ia adalah yang paling hebat di dalam kantor ini. Di samping itu, ia masih bisa merangkap sebagai desainer. Hinata menelan ludah. Seberapa pintarnya orang yang satu itu?

Namun, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah. Mana mungkin ia mau kalah dengan Kageyama Tobio sialan ini? Sedikit berdebat tidak masalah asal ia bisa menghindari adu jotos, kan? Lagipula, yang pertama kali mengejeknya adalah Kageyama, jadi Hinata memiliki ruang untuk membela diri.

"Kau mungkin tidak mempedulikan ini… tapi aku juga berkeinginan untuk menjadi desainer. Yah, aku masih diterima sebagai animator, tapi kelak aku akan menjadi desainer terhebat di sini." Hinata meletakkan satu tangan pada dadanya, pada tempat di mana segenap perasaannya berkumpul. Kemudian dengan nada penuh determinasi, ia mengatakan dengan lantang, "Aku akan menggesermu dari tahtamu, _Ou-sama_."

Kedua bola berwarna biru kembali melebar, tertantang, lalu kembali menajam. "Memangnya kau bisa melakukannya?" dengusnya. Kakinya mengambil satu lagi langkah maju mendekati Hinata. Dengan tubuh tingginya, ia mengintimidasi Hinata, menatapnya dari atas dan dengan mengerikan. "Jangan mengatakan seolah segala hal bisa berjalan semudah itu. Yang akan menjadi programmer dan desainer terhebat… adalah aku."

Selama beberapa saat, keduanya saling memberikan tatapan tersengit yang dimiliki masing-masing. Jika saja Sawamura tidak menepukkan kedua tangannya, mungkin yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah perdebatan yang lebih sengit, atau dalam kasus terburuk adu jotos—yang bisa mengantarkan Hinata pada status penganggurannya kembali.

"Oke, oke! Hentikan di situ, kalian berdua!" teriak Sawamura berusaha menengahi. Kedua tangannya bergerak untuk memisahkan Hinata dan Kageyama, lalu ia menempatkan diri di antara keduanya, berjaga-jaga jika siapa tahu mereka akan kembali berkelahi kalau ia tidak memegangi.

"Maaf, Daichi- _san_ ," Kageyama berusaha menahan kekesalannya. "Si cebol ini menyebalkan sekali—"

"Apa katamu!? Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan, _Ou-sama_ sialan!"

"Jangan memanggilku begitu!"

Hawa mengerikan—yang biasanya Sawamura gunakan untuk mengancam bawahannya yang tidak bisa menjaga sikap—menguar dari sekitar tubuhnya. Bokuto dan Kuroo yang sudah lama mengenal Sawamura segera melompat ke bawah meja, bersembunyi, pura-pura takut. Sementara itu, sorotan galak dari Sawamura dilayangkannya pada Hinata dan Kageyama secara bergantian.

"Hentikan perkelahian kalian. Sekarang juga," ucapnya pelan, sengaja memanjangkan suku kata dari kalimat terakhir. Wajah mengerikannya ia pancangkan pada Hinata, membuat pria yang bersangkutan berjengit ngeri. "Dengar, Hinata. tak peduli apakah Kageyama menyebalkan, mengesalkan, atau menyenangkan bagimu, tapi kalau kau masih ingin menjadi karyawan di sini, kau harus mau berbaikan dengan karyawan lain. Kalau kau menolak, aku terpaksa harus membatalkan penerimaanmu di sini." Hinata meringis kesakitan, karena mana mungkin ia dikeluarkan dari suatu perusahaan beberapa menit setelah ia diterima di sana? "Mengerti? Kau harus berjanji bahwa kau akan berbaikan dengan Kageyama."

"B-Baik! Aku mengerti! Aku berjanji!" Hinata menjawab dengan gugup, suaranya yang tak bisa terkontrol membuat volumenya bertambah besar. " _Ou-sama_ sangat menyebalkan, tapi aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk tahan dengan kepribadian jeleknya!"

"Oi, apa kau bilang—"

"Dan kau, Kageyama," Pandangan mengerikan Sawamura telah berpindah pada Kageyama sebelum ia sempat selesai menyuarakan protesnya pada Hinata. Sang Raja bungkam seketika. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang—hargai orang lain. Jabatanku memang setara denganmu, tapi aku bisa membujuk Ukai- _san_ , Takeda- _san_ , atau bahkan Ushijima- _san_ untuk mencopot jabatanmu. Bagaimana?"

Kageyama memucat. "Uhh… Aku… mengerti. Aku minta maaf."

Sawamura memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Sekarang, kembalilah bekerja. Urusan wawancara sudah selesai. Dan keputusan akhirnya adalah bahwa Hinata Shouyou diterima di sini." Hinata merasakan kedua matanya berbinar-binar sekali lagi. Syukurlah, ia tidak jadi ditendang keluar karena seorang Raja mengajaknya adu mulut.

Kageyama tak bersuara. Hanya mengangguk kaku tanpa bisa memprotes perkataan Sawamura. Meski kedudukan mereka setara, ia tak berani melawan Sawamura karena ia adalah senior dan ia sangat mengerikan. Hinata tahu sekarang kenapa Kuroo dan Bokuto iseng-iseng bersembunyi di bawah meja, cekikikan melihat dirinya dan Kageyama diceramahi.

"Dan Hinata, kita harus berbicara mengenai beberapa hal. Jadi, bisakah kau duduk kembali?"

"Ah… baik," jawab Hinata, tersentak pelan. Kedua kaki kecilnya berjalan mundur agar ia bisa kembali menghempaskan tubuh bagian bawahnya ke atas kursi empuk itu sekali lagi. Sementara Kageyama yang masih terlihat gemas—karena ia tidak bisa mengapa-apakan Hinata lagi—memilih untuk memutar badan dan melangkah keluar ruangan.

Selama sosok itu berjalan, Hinata tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung tegap itu.

'Ou-sama _… ya?'_

Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam dengan guratan wajah serius.

Hingga detik ini, impian terbesarnya adalah untuk menjadi pembuat game dan merilis sebuah game yang populer dan sukses. Tapi detik itu juga, ia merasa ada sebuah keinginan baru yang muncul bagaikan ledakan besar di dalam dadanya.

Ia ingin bersaing dengan Kageyama.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Kageyama yang membuat Hinata tertantang. Entah itu kepribadian buruknya atau talentanya yang sangat hebat, ia tak terlalu mengerti. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti. Bahwa dirinya tidak akan terima dianggap remeh oleh orang itu.

Ketika Hinata mengangkat kembali kepalanya, Kageyama baru saja menutup pintu ruangan, membuat Hinata hanya dapat melihat bagian belakang kepalanya melalui kaca pada pintu sebelum ia pergi.

Pandangannya pada pintu itu—tempat di mana Kageyama berada sebelum ia menghilang—menajam.

 _'Aku tidak akan kalah dengannya.'_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ***hikikomori= orang yang tidak pernah keluar rumah dan yang menjauhkan diri dari kehidupan sosial**

 ****Capcorn=plesetan Capcom**

 *****shinjin=newbie**

 ******Round Enix=plesetan Square Enix**

* * *

 **Yep, ini adalah pelampiasan saya atas kesukaan saya terhadap game!**

 **Btw, Kageyama di sini memang bekerja sebagai programmer dan designer, tapi dia lebih sering jadi programmer dan cuma jadi designer pas orang-orang butuh tenaga ekstra. Anggap saja dia bisa nggambar, tapi gambarnya sekadar rapi dan ga sebombastis gambar Bubunhanten (?) /malah promosiin penggambar doujin /plak**

 **Sementara Hinata di sini gambarnya buagusss banget (lebay). Tapi bener kok. Awalnya dia emang jadi animator, tapi liat aja nanti dia jadi designer atau nggak. Muehehe.**

 **Segala sesuatu yang menjadi masa lalu Hinata sebagian besar adalah sesuatu yang saya alami. Saya bercita-cita untuk membuat game. Dan… orang-orang di sekitar saya ngetawain saya ketika saya ngomong begitu. Sakit bro :") Saya juga ingin bisa programming, tapi programming adalah sesuatu yang bikin pusing. Sekali lagi, itu bahasa alien atau apa? Kalo mau jadi desainer, saya ga terlalu suka mengedit-edit gambar. Ahh, galau banget sih saya. /plak**

 **Jadi dengan fanfic ini, saya ingin membayangkan kondisi di sebuah lingkungan gaming industry. Pingin jadi developer juga sih, jadi sambil ngetik KageHina, sambil membayangkan diri saya bekerja di perusahaan game. Wkwk.**

 **Karena ini adalah hasil pengandaian saya,** **tidak semua hal yang ada di fanfic ini akurat.** **Saya belum pernah bekerja di sebuah kantor, jadi harap maklum kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak pas.**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca fanfiksi ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


	2. The King, The Rival, The Boss

Here comes chapter two… enjoy!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start The Game**

 **.:KageHina:.**

 **(some minor pairs later)**

 **Gaming Industry/Game Maker/Gamer AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warning: fanfic ini most likely akan mengandung banyak sumpah serapah. Maklum, orang-orangnya sinting semua (digampar Kageyama dkk), jadi bagi yang tidak nyaman, tolong nyamankan diri Anda (?) atau tekan back sesegera mungkin.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: The King, The Rival, The Boss**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esok harinya, Hinata bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih nyaman. Kemarin, sepulang ia dari kantor Capcorn dengan seringai lebar, ia segera saja menelepon keluarga dan teman-teman dekatnya. Dengan suara yang gagal menampung kegembiraan, ia meledakkan informasi bahagia yang mengejutkan itu pada siapa saja yang diteleponnya—mulai dari ibunya, ayahnya, adiknya Natsu, hingga sahabat-sahabatnya yaitu Izumi, Kouji, dan Kenma.

Hari itu, sekujur tubuh Hinata bergetar akan antisipasi dan semangat baru. Bagaimana tidak? Ia diterima di kantor Capcorn yang hebat itu! Hinata tak henti-hentinya mengulang kalimat tersebut di dalam kepalanya. Beban, tekanan, dan kecemasan yang semula didapatnya setelah menghadapi Kageyama pun lenyap entah kemana. Ha, siapa peduli dengan Kageyama? Yang penting, setelah sekian lama berjuang keras, Hinata akhirnya dapat bekerja secara resmi sebagai pembuat game. Masalah mengalahkan Kageyama, itu dapat dipikirkan seiring berjalannya waktu.

Bibir Hinata tertekan, berusaha sebisa mungkin membentuk garis lurus, tapi tetap saja gagal karena bentuknya malah seperti sungai—meliuk-liuk. Dan sekarang, bibirnya berbentuk aneh, hasil dari kombinasi antara garis lurus dan senyum yang tak dapat ditahan. Hinata yakin ia tak akan dapat tidur sebelum ia melampiaskan kesenangannya ini pada sesuatu. Akhirnya, seolah memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat dengan Hinata dan merasakan ketidaktenangannya, ibu Hinata kembali menelepon dan menegur Hinata agar ia tidur. Mungkin ini adalah semacam kemampuan ajaib yang dimiliki ibunya, tapi sesaat setelah ia mendengar suara lembut wanita itu, ia segera tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Kemudian, dengan begitu cepat, hari esok pun datang.

Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan mental, sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor barunya. Sengaja ia berangkat pagi-pagi sekali di hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk pada rekan dan atasannya. Dan lebih dari itu, ia ingin membuktikan pada Kageyama bahwa ia serius dengan niatannya untuk mengalahkannya.

Hinata membuka pintu kantor sambil berdecak kagum. Ia disambut oleh pemandangan interior kantor yang bernuansa serba cokelat. Meski pagi belum beranjak, beberapa pekerja telah sibuk berlalu lalang di sana. Lantai pertama terdiri dari lobi, gudang, dan cafetaria, dan yang sekarang sedang ada di hadapan Hinata adalah bagian lobi. Meja resepsionis memanjang di sisi ruangan di dekat pintu menuju cafetaria. Di tengah ruangan, sebuah karpet besar berwarna merah menghampar, di atasnya disusun beberapa sofa hitam empuk serta sebuah _coffee table_.

Hinata berusaha menekan kembali kegugupannya. Baru kali ini ia berada di sebuah kantor untuk benar-benar bekerja. Fakta bahwa gedung kantor tersebut agak mewah juga cukup untuk membuat Hinata melemas akan tekanan di atas kedua pundaknya. Itu berarti Capcorn adalah kantor bagus. Itu berarti, ia harus sebisa mungkin meminimalisir kesalahan yang diakibatkan oleh kecerobohannya.

Hinata tak lupa menggesekkan ID Card-nya pada sebuah mesin absensi untuk meregistrasi kehadirannya hari itu, lantas ia masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai tiga di mana kantornya berada.

Tatkala Hinata sampai di lantai tiga, nuansa cokelat elegan masih belum mau meninggalkannya. Terdapat beberapa ruangan besar di sana—sebagian besar berupa kantor dan satunya berupa Common Space. Ini adalah ruangan serbaguna yang digunakan untuk wawancara Hinata kemarin.

Ingin sampai di kantornya sebelum suasana terlalu ramai, Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah pintu berdaun dua. Di belakang benaknya, terdapat begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai kantor barunya, atasannya, dan rekannya. Kira-kira pekerjaan yang dihadapinya ini sulit atau mudah? Bisakah ia mengatasi segala masalah yang akan datang? Dan di bawah pimpinan siapa ia bekerja? Apakah rekan-rekan barunya cukup baik untuk mau menerimanya?

Sebelum kegugupannya kembali, ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan pelan. Nafasnya tersendat.

Yang pertama kali diterjemahkan oleh indera penglihatan dan masuk ke dalam otaknya adalah pemandangan seorang pemuda di tengah ruangan dengan tubuh terbalut kemeja biru, dasi, dan celana panjang—gaya pakaian yang mirip dengan yang orang itu kenakan _kemarin_.

Benar, _dia_. Kenapa harus dia!?

"K-Kageyama Tobio!" Hinata merasakan sudut matanya berkedut. Ujung telunjuknya bergerak secara otomatis untuk mengarah pada Kageyama. "K-Kenapa kau ada di sini!?"

Pria tampan bernama Kageyama itu tersentak kecil, pupilnya mengecil selama satu detik sebelum kepalanya tertoleh pada Hinata. Harapannya adalah Kageyama bereaksi sama kagetnya dengan dirinya sendiri, tapi rupanya tidak, karena sebentar kemudian Kageyama mengembalikan kerutan khas pada wajahnya. Tentu saja ia tidak kaget—ia adalah salah satu atasan, jadi informasi mengenai pekerja baru yang akan ditempatkan di kantornya sudah diberikan kepadanya sebelum ini.

Bagus, Hinata jadi merasa… kesepian sekarang, berhubung hanya dirinya yang merasa kaget. Ia merasa seperti sedang dikerjai, dan ia berharap ia _sedang_ dikerjai. Mana mau dirinya satu kantor dengan Kageyama? Melihat wajah mengerikannya saja perutnya sudah melilit. Tapi rupanya ini semua bukan lelucon belaka.

"Bodoh, jangan mengganggu orang-orang di pagi hari dengan suara berisikmu." Nah, ini adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Hinata tidak suka berada satu kantor dengan Kageyama. Jika di pertemuan pertama—sebenarnya kedua, tapi ini yang secara resmi—mereka saja Kageyama sudah sejudes itu, mau bagaimana ke depannya? Hinata jelas tidak tahan diatur oleh orang seumurannya yang sok jago dan tidak ramah. "Dan tentu saja aku ada di sini. Aku adalah bosmu."

Hening sejenak. Hinata melebarkan kedua matanya sekali lagi, sampai-sampai matanya terasa pedas.

"B-BOS!? Kau jadi bosku!?" Hinata berteriak sekali lagi, mengabaikan peringatan Kageyama untuk tidak mengganggu orang di pagi hari. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang Hinata pedulikan saat ini adalah kata-kata yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut… bosnya. Iya, bosnya. Oh, ini adalah kejutan yang indah, sangat indah sampai-sampai Hinata merasa batinnya tersiksa. "Tidak mungkin! Kenapa!?"

"Mana kutahu, bodoh!" balas Kageyama dengan sewot. "Kalau bukan karena Daichi- _san_ yang menempatkanmu ke dalam kantorku, aku pasti tidak mau menerima orang tidak kompeten sepertimu!"

Urat kekesalan di balik kulit dahi Hinata berkedut. "Orang tidak kompeten…?" Detik berikutnya, ia melangkah cepat menuju Kageyama, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah berada tepat di depan hidung sang pria. "Coba katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku tidak kompeten! Akan kubuktikan mulai hari ini juga bahwa aku pantas bekerja di kantor ini!"

Kageyama tak sekalipun mengubah wajah datarnya. Ia tidak mengedipkan mata atau bahkan memperdalam lipatan keningnya—pria itu hanya melihat Hinata lurus. Mungkin ia mencoba mengetes sejauh mana Hinata kuat bertatapan dengan wajah mengintimidasinya. Atau mungkin saja ia sedang mencari-cari kelemahan Hinata di antara lautan cokelat madu yang merupakan bola mata Hinata.

Bisa jadi ia mempertahankan wajah datarnya untuk menunjukkan bahwa resolusi Hinata tidak ada artinya baginya, tapi kemudian ia memalingkan wajah dan memutar badan. "Asal kau tahu, salah satu peraturan Capcorn menyatakan bahwa pekerja baru dibebaskan dari segala pekerjaan di hari pertama, dan sebagai gantinya ia harus mendapat orientasi."

Hinata berkedip bingung. "Dibebaskan? Maksudmu, aku belum mulai bekerja hari ini?"

"Kau mendengar ucapanku tadi," balas Kageyama tenang. Kedua bahu Hinata melemas. Padahal ia tak sabar ingin segera menunjukkan kemampuannya kepada Kageyama. "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin seorang bocah mengacaukan pekerjaan kantor yang sudah hampir selesai."

"Hei!" Hinata sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa Sawamura Daichi harus menyiksanya dengan menempatkannya satu kantor bersama Kageyama si muka ngeri. Mencoba melawan dan menghajar Kageyama bukan pilihan tepat. Ia bisa saja dipecat di hari-hari awal ia bekerja, atau jika beruntung ia tidak dipecat, tapi ia harus menghadapi Sawamura yang super duper marah. Jadi ia terpaksa menjadi pihak yang harus bisa mengendalikan diri. "Dasar _Ou-sama_ …"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu." Kageyama menolehkan kepala untuk menunjukkan wajah berekspresi mengerikannya sekali lagi. Darimana ia dapat raut wajah permanen seperti itu? Mungkin _programming_ yang sedemikian sulit telah melukai otak Kageyama di bagian tertentu sehingga ia tidak bisa memasang ekspresi selain sebuah rengutan atau wajah datar. "Newbie bodoh, kau duduk saja di sana dan tunggu hingga semua orang di sini hadir."

Bayangan akan dirinya yang duduk sendirian, menunggu dengan canggung sementara orang-orang melewatinya dan tersenyum remeh melihat ada seorang pendatang di kantor mereka, membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin. "Tunggu! Kau mau meninggalkanku di sini!? Bukankah bos seharusnya membimbing bawahannya!?"

Kageyama mengabaikannya dan menguap lebar. "Aku butuh kopi…" Dan dengan itu, ia menghilang di balik pintu kantor. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya menahan amarah.

Astaga, sampai berapa lama lagi ia harus menahan kekesalannya terhadap sang bos?

"Kageyama, aku serius!" Hinata membentak sekeras mungkin. Seorang perempuan bersurai pirang yang sedang menata berkas—ia sudah ada sedari tadi di ruangan itu—sampai berjengit kaget mendengar suara Hinata. "B-Bagaimana kalau mereka mem- _bully_ -ku!?"

Suara Kageyama terdengar dari balik pintu, "Santai saja. Mereka akan mem- _bully_ -mu dengan baik."

"Itu sama sekali tidak membuatku lega!"

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mengumpat di balik nafasnya dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu deretan kursi panjang di sudut ruangan. Ini adalah hari pertama ia bekerja di Capcorn, dan ia sudah merasa begini tersiksa, semuanya berkat Kageyama Tobio. Setelah ini ia harus memohon pada Sawamura agar keputusan bahwa ia akan berada di bawah pimpinan Kageyama dibatalkan.

" _A-Ano_ …" Hinata mendongak dengan agak terkejut. Sedari tadi ia tidak mendengar suara apapun karena ia terlalu sibuk bertengkar dengan Kageyama, tapi begitu ia mengangkat kepala, seorang gadis pirang yang tadi mengatur berkas-berkas menampakkan diri di hadapan Hinata. "K-Kau baru di sini?"

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Gadis itu terlihat pemalu dan penakut, terlihat sekali dari gestur tubuhnya dan bahunya yang sedikit-sedikit menegang. Ia mengenakan kaos merah muda dan celana panjang serta sepatu kets putih, dandanan yang cukup santai tapi tidak menghilangkan nilai feminimnya. Jika dilihat dari luar, anak ini tidak terlihat seganas Kageyama… Malahan, dia jauh dari kata ganas. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuktikan itu.

"Yep, aku baru mulai bekerja hari ini." Hinata mengangguk. "Yah, meskipun Kageyama sialan itu mengatakan bahwa aku tidak usah bekerja di hari pertama…"

"Wah… Jadi kau memang pendatang baru." Gadis itu mengerjap selama beberapa saat. "Kau tahu, sudah sejak lama sekali kantor Kageyama- _kun_ kedatangan pekerja baru."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Hinata menelengkan wajah. "Jangan bilang kalau wajah ngeri Kageyama berhasil mengusir mereka semua!"

Hinata memaksudkan itu sebagai lelucon, tapi bibir Yachi yang melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah rengutan berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa kata-kata yang asal diucapkannya merupakan kenyataan.

"Selama ini, tidak ada yang bertahan lama di bawah pimpinan Kageyama- _kun_. Dia selalu ambisius… Terlalu ambisius, menurutku, jadi orang-orang di bawah Kageyama- _kun_ bekerja sedikit lebih keras dibanding lainnya. Tidak heran jika ada banyak orang yang menyerah. Sekarang, hanya ada beberapa orang 'luar biasa' yang mampu bertahan, bahkan menikmati pekerjaan mereka dengan Kageyama sebagai bos." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia buru-buru mengangkat kedua tangannya. "T-Tapi, bukan berarti aku merasa tersiksa! Kageyama- _kun_ memang keras, tapi itu malah membuatku menjadi lebih baik! Aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersiksa! Yep, sama sekali tidak!"

Hinata hampir meragukan perkataannya karena sekujur tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Bisa jadi ia tanpa sengaja sedang mengingat masa-masa ketika Kageyama memulai penganiayaannya terhadap bawahannya. Hinata bisa membayangkan Kageyama memimpin dengan sikap keraja-rajaan. Perintah ini, perintah itu, dan kalau salah sedikit pasti marah.

Tanpa sadar, ia menghela nafas. Belum melakukan apa-apa saja ia sudah lelah. Seseorang, tolong selamatkan dirinya dan bawa ia jauh-jauh dari kantor Kageyama.

"Ngomong-ngomong… b-boleh tahu namamu?" tanya gadis itu dengan sedikit malu. "Ah, maaf! Aku seharusnya memperkenalkan diriku dulu! Aku… Y-Yachi Hitoka! Salam kenal!"

"Hinata Shouyou." Hinata menunjukkan seringai lebar. "Salam kenal juga, Yachi- _san_. Ngomong-ngomong, kau berangkat pagi sekali… Hanya ada kau yang di kantor ini, lainnya belum terlihat."

"Bagian pekerjaanku belum selesai, makanya aku sengaja berangkat lebih pagi hari ini." Yachi mengangguk, sebuah pancaran gembira tak dapat disembunyikannya dari matanya. "Hinata- _kun_ , posisi pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hinata saja tidak apa-apa," timpalnya, sebelum menjawab, "Aku diterima sebagai animator di sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjadi sesuatu selain animator di sini," Yaitu desainer, katanya di dalam hati, "tapi karena Capcorn itu hebat, itu semua tidak masalah. Bisa diterima di sini saja sudah merupakan sesuatu yang menghebohkan bagiku!"

"Itu benar… Ketika aku diterima di sini, aku tidak bisa berhenti menjerit di kamarku dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur!" Dan sifat pemalu yang sempat Yachi tunjukkan hilang entah kemana, karena sekarang ia sudah mulai bercerocos dengan Hinata layaknya seorang sahabat karib. Hinata tak lupa bersyukur ada orang seperti Yachi, atau hari-harinya di kantor Kageyama pasti akan selalu suram.

"Aku juga seperti itu tadi malam! Dan aku baru bisa tidur setelah ibuku menyuruhku lewat telepon…"

"Benarkah?" Yachi membentuk bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. "Ah, aku sendiri bekerja sebagai desainer." Mendengar kata yang telah melekat di dalam benaknya itu, Hinata membelalakkan matanya. "Aku lebih sering menggambar _level_ *, tapi karena kami biasanya kekurangan staf, aku juga membantu yang lainnya."

"Kekurangan staf? Jadi maksudmu…" Hinata menelan ludah. "Masih ada lowongan untuk menjadi desainer?"

"Aku rasa begitu." Yachi mengangguk. "Kalau tidak, Kageyama- _kun_ pasti juga tidak usah membantu bagian desain di sela-sela pekerjaan pemrogramannya yang menumpuk."

Hinata benar-benar memelototkan matanya sekarang. "Orang itu bekerja sebagai desainer dan programmer secara bersamaan!? Aku kira dia hanya menjadi desainer di waktu luang atau bagaimana, tapi…" _Holy shit_ , Hinata ingin berkata demikian, tapi entah mengapa ia punya firasat bahwa Yachi tidak akan terlalu suka mendengarnya mengumpat.

"Benar, kan? Dia hebat, kan!?" Yachi mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mengeluarkan hembusan nafas. "Kalau saja ia bisa sedikit ramah pada orang lain…"

Hinata diam-diam menyeringai. Ternyata tidak hanya dirinya yang berharap agar Kageyama sedikit mengurangi sikap menyebalkannya. "Aku rasa butuh seratus tahun untuk mengubah Kageyama menjadi orang ramah."

Yachi memperlebar senyumnya, lalu matanya dengan cepat melirik jam dinding. "Ah, maaf, Hinata. Aku ingin menemanimu lebih lama, tapi aku ada banyak pekerjaan. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku…"

"Aku tidak akan kenapa-napa di sini!" Hinata tertawa renyah. "Lakukan saja pekerjaanmu, Yachi- _san_!"

Dengan sebuah senyuman dan lambaian tangan, Yachi berjalan kembali menuju meja kerjanya, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri untuk menunggu hingga semua orang hadir dan Kageyama kembali dari _coffee time_ -nya.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu sejak ia mengobrol dengan Yachi, dan beberapa orang mulai berdatangan. Selama itu, Hinata melihat berbagai macam orang yang datang. Ada sepasang pemuda berisik yang datang agak siang—satunya bercukuran seperti biksu dan satunya lagi memiliki rambut jabrik dengan helaian pirang di tengahnya. Ada pula dua orang yang berangkat bersama, satunya berkacamata dan berwajah cuek—Hinata dapat menebak bahwa ia sama menyebalkannya dengan Kageyama—dan satunya lagi berambut kecoklatan serta memiliki jerawat di wajahnya.

Setelah memastikan tak ada lagi yang datang, Hinata menyisir seisi kantor dan menghitung jumlah kepala di sana. Ada total… tujuh orang selain dirinya dan Yachi di sana. Itu membuat Hinata heran. Bagaimana tim dengan jumlah begini sedikit dapat menjalankan tugas dengan baik? Tapi, kalau orang-orang di bawah Kageyama memang 'luar biasa' seperti perkataan Yachi, beda lagi ceritanya.

Sekarang, Hinata malah merasa asing di sana karena ia yakin dirinya tak termasuk dalam salah satu dari sedikit orang luar biasa itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka secara tiba-tiba, menampakkan Kageyama dengan kedua alis tertekuk. Kedua matanya mengamati seisi kantor sebentar, sebelum ia melangkah menuju tengah ruangan dan meminta perhatian semua orang.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Semua orang menjawab dengan suara berbeda-beda, menimbulkan perpaduan nada yang bergemuruh di dalam dada Hinata. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya kalau ia menjadi pemimpin dan harus berdiri di tengah sana sambil menghadapi banyak orang? "Aku ingin meminta perhatian kalian sebentar. Seperti yang kalian tahu, kita kedatangan orang baru di kantor ini."

Serempak, semua pasang mata terarah pada Hinata. Pria bersurai oranye itu melompat kecil di atas tempat duduknya. Ia bisa merasakan pandangan meneliti dari setiap orang di sana. Setidaknya, semoga saja mereka bisa menerima Hinata apa adanya.

"Ke sini sebentar, Hinata- _boke_!" bentak Kageyama, dan semua orang tertawa. Hinata membiarkan bibirnya manyun sembari berjalan menuju tempat Kageyama berada. "Oke. Jadi, si bodoh ini—"

"Hei!"

"—Akan menjadi rekan kalian mulai sekarang. Aku harap kau tidak menjadi beban untuk kita. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Kageyama ketus.

Setelah Kageyama menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seisi ruangan menjadi hening, dan Hinata menelan ludah untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. "H-Hinata Shouyou! Mohon bantuannya!"

Semua orang berbisik-bisik, saling mengeluarkan komentar masing-masing yang sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah mengenai Hinata. Suasana ramai itu baru terhentikan ketika seseorang mengangkat tangannya.

"Kageyama! Sebaiknya kita memperkenalkan diri!"

Kageyama melipat kening, agaknya menganggap ide itu merepotkan. Tapi setelah menghembuskan nafas dengan cepat, ia berkata singkat, "Kageyama Tobio. Main Programmer and Lead Designer. Dan juga," Hinata bersumpah ia melihat ujung bibir Kageyama terangkat. "Bosmu mulai hari ini."

Hinata mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk menonjok wajah rupawan itu.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan, jadi aku akan kembali ke ruanganku," ujar Kageyama sembari memutar badan dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di dalam kantor tersebut.

"Eh? Kageyama, sekali-sekali kau harus istirahat dari pekerjaanmu dan bersenang-senang!" timpal seseorang berkepala biksu.

"Tidak seperti kalian, aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk menjaga seorang bocah ingusan."

…Bolehkah Hinata menonjok wajah itu, sekali saja?

"Kau ini membosankan sekali!" Pria berkepala biksu itu mendecak.

"Yah, yang namanya _Ou-sama_ mana sudi meladeni rakyat jelata seperti kita?" Pria berkacamata tadi menimpali dengan nada sarkas dan kilatan sadis pada matanya. Hinata ingin berterima kasih karena ia memusuhi Kageyama, tapi di saat yang bersamaan ia punya perasaan bahwa orang itu akan jadi sangat menyebalkan begitu ia mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu," geram Kageyama, sebelum ia membanting pintu ruang kerjanya.

Hinata merasakan nafasnya tersendat. Apakah Kageyama baru saja… marah? Maksudnya, ia memang terlihat jengkel setiap waktu, tapi tidak marah. Sulit menjelaskannya, tapi Hinata tahu Kageyama yang sedang jengkel dan marah itu berbeda.

Dan barusan, ia yakin sekali Kageyama marah. Suaranya yang biasanya lembut jadi agak serak dan tajam, dan bahkan Hinata yang bukan merupakan objek penyebab Kageyama marah pun merasa ngeri.

Mungkin ia harus berhati-hati ketika bermain-main dengan kesabaran Kageyama.

Seseorang bersurai jabrik dan bertubuh paling pendek di sana bersiul. "Tsukishima, kau membuatnya marah lagi."

"Kenapa dia terlihat begitu marah?" Hinata bertanya-tanya dengan keras.

"Dia tidak suka dipanggil _Ou-sama_ ," jelas pria berambut biksu tadi. "Ada sejarah buruk dengan nama panggilan itu."

"Sejarah buruk?" Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. Bahkan Kageyama punya sesuatu yang seperti itu?

Sebelum seseorang pun dapat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tenang menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Kita sedang kedatangan rekan baru, jadi tidak enak terus-terusan membicarakan Kageyama. Kenapa tidak kita mulai orientasinya?" usul pria itu.

"Oooh, benar juga, Ennoshita! Aku hampir lupa!"

"Orientasi?" Hinata memasang wajah bingung. Kageyama juga mengatakan sesuatu tentang orientasi sebelumnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Hinata merasakan firasat buruk melihat seringai jahil superlebar yang memenuhi wajah pria berkepala biksu tadi.

XOXO

Orientasi yang dimaksud ternyata adalah semacam pesta perayaan.

Mereka hanya menyiapkan beberapa kaleng soda dan memesan lima porsi pizza. Tidak ada dekorasi-dekorasi di dinding atau confetti yang ditaburkan di atas kepalanya, tapi suasana ramai itu berhasil meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ini lebih mengasyikkan dari pesta manapun yang pernah ia hadiri.

Meski begitu, ia belum bisa mengenyahkan perasaan tidak enak yang tadi menyerang benaknya.

Hinata baru saja menghabiskan kaleng sodanya ketika Tanaka, pria bergaya rambut biksu tadi, menghampirinya bersama Nishinoya. Mereka sama-sama memasang seringai jahil yang sangat lebar—yang membuat Hinata meringis. Sebahagiakah itu mereka mengerjainya? Di tangan mereka terdapat sebuah kardus dengan banyak gulungan kertas di dalamnya, dan Hinata berani menebak bahwa itu adalah semacam undian.

Diam-diam Hinata merasa beruntung karena ia tak segera menyerahkan dirinya ke dalam kegembiraan berpesta, karena di balik orientasi ini, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang menunggu untuk seorang _newbie_ sepertinya.

Jangan lupakan bahwa di mana saja, yang namanya pendatang hampir selalu dikerjai oleh seniornya.

"Jadi, Hinata," Tanaka berdeham. "Di Capcorn ini, kita memiliki banyak tradisi."

"Dan salah satunya adalah mengadakan orientasi untuk pekerja baru," lanjut Nishinoya. "Nah, di dalam orientasi ini kau harus melakukan… sesuatu."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis dengan curiga. "Sesuatu?"

" _Yeah_! Sesuatu berdasarkan apa yang tertulis di kertas kau dapat dari kardus ini!" Tanaka mengguncang-guncangkan kardus di tangannya. Hinata mengamati gulungan kertas di dalamnya dengan mata melotot. "Sekarang, silakan ambil satu kertas, Hinata Shouyou- _kun_!"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Serius, nih? Bagaimana kalau ia mendapat kertas yang isinya menyuruh Hinata untuk melakukan hal memalukan? Yah, ia berani bertaruh bahwa hampir semua perintah yang tertulis di kertas itu adalah hal memalukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Shouyou!" Nishinoya yang dapat merasakan ketidaknyamanan Hinata pun menepuk bahunya dengan keras. "Dulu kita juga melakukannya. Kita semua, yang sekarang bekerja di sini—bahkan Kageyama juga—pernah melakukan hal ini dan dipermalukan!"

Uh… dipermalukan?

Tapi, bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Kageyama pernah? _Dare_ apa yang dia dapat?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang terlalu serius untuk sebuah topik sepele. Tolong katakan padanya bahwa Kageyama disuruh melakukan hal memalukan.

"Mungkin kau berharap dia jadi tidak keren, tapi sepertinya kau harus kecewa, bung! Karena…" Tanaka menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan misterius.

"Dia disuruh menembak Michimiya Yui- _senpai_! Dan aku kira dia bakal bisa diolok-olok setelah Yui- _senpai_ menolaknya, tapi tidak! Dia malah, dengan ajaib, jadi _gentleman_ , dan membuat semua orang klepek-klepek!" terang Nishinoya.

Hinata merengut kecewa. Kalau Kageyama dapat bagian keren di orientasi gila ini, maka dirinya juga harus begitu! Jangan sampai ia mendapat _dare_ memalukan…

Dengan semangat kompetisi baru—ia tidak akan kalah dari Kageyama—Hinata mengangguk mantap sebelum ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kardus itu. _Kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, beri aku dare yang keren…_

Hinata menarik tangannya kembali dan membuka gulungan kertas yang terdapat dalam genggamannya.

Ia mematung.

" _Well_? Gimana, Hinata?" tanya Tanaka dengan muka tidak sabaran.

Hinata memandangi kertas di hadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Nishinoya yang terlanjur penasaran merebut kertas itu dari genggaman Hinata yang sedang melemah, dan matanya ikut-ikutan terbelalak.

" _Holy cow_ …" desisnya.

"Apa, apa? Dia dapat apa?" Tanaka menjejalkan kepalanya di dekat Nishinoya. Reaksinya kurang lebih sama—mata melebar, nafas tersendat, lalu muncul seringai lebar seperti tadi. Tanaka lantas bersiul. "Memakai seragam seifuku plus thigh-highs, ya? Bagus, aku suka ini!"

Hinata meledakkan tangisannya. "Kenapa harus seragam seifuku!?"

"Coba saja dulu Kiyoko- _san_ dapat _dare_ ini," Nishinoya menghembuskan nafas dengan hampa. Hinata tidak tahu—belum tahu—siapa Kiyoko- _san_ yang dimaksudnya, tapi ia yakin duo Tanaka-Nishinoya sengaja menulis _dare_ itu sebagai cara agar mereka melihat Kiyoko- _san_ dalam kostum yang mereka senangi. Dasar laki-laki. "Yah, tak apa! Shouyou juga pasti akan terlihat _sugoii kawaii_ dalam seragam seifuku!"

(Sesorang di antara Ennoshita, Narita, dan Kinoshita menyeru, "Dasar wibu lu, Nishinoya! Sok Jepang! Huuu!")

"H-Haruskah aku melakukan ini?" Hinata mengendus. "Nishinoya- _senpai_ , Tanaka- _senpai_ … Biarkan aku mengambil satu kertas lagi!"

Panggilan _senpai_ yang biasanya berhasil membuat keduanya terbang itu juga tidak mempan. Mereka lebih berkeinginan untuk melihat Hinata dalam seragam seifuku—dan untuk mengerjai Hinata. Ya, pasti itu.

"Selama ini belum pernah ada yang mengambil dua kertas, Hinata! Itu curang!" bantah Tanaka sambil menggeleng mantap. Hinata menangis di dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, berikan pengecualian untukku!"

"Tidak, Shouyou. Tradisi adalah tradisi," kata Nishinoya (sok) bijak, bak seorang guru yang sudah lama bertapa. Sebuah seringai kembali muncul pada wajahnya, seringai pertanda buruk. Dan Hinata merasa kedua tangannya ditarik oleh Tanaka dan Nishinoya hingga ia beranjak dan didorong menuju sebuah kubik tidak terpakai. "Segala perlengkapan di sana sudah ada, jadi kau tinggal memakainya. Ada juga kucir oranye palsu yang bisa kau pakai! _By the way_ , terima kasih, Yachi- _san_!"

Dari sudut matanya, Hinata melirik Yachi, dan gadis itu membalasnya dengan tatapan bersalah serta kedua tangan yang ditepukkan di depan wajah sebagai isyarat untuk mengatakan, 'Maaf!'.

Hinata mengenduskan hidungnya sekali lagi. Tidak ada air mata di wajahnya, tapi ia terasa seperti sedang menangis. Dengan satu tangisan teraniaya, Hinata memasuki kubik dan memberanikan diri untuk mengambil seragam seifuku hitam di hadapannya, lalu memakainya.

Sebuah kenangan buruk muncul di dalam benaknya. Kepingan memori mengenai rumahnya yang dulu pun hadir begitu saja tanpa diminta.

Sebuah senyum bak ular licik. Suara melengking yang dibuat-buat manis, tetapi penuh dengan racun mematikan. " _Kau cantik sekali dalam gaun itu, anakku Shouyou_ _…_ "

Hinata menggeleng cepat, kucir palsu yang dipasang pada bagian kanan wajahnya ikut bergoyang. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di Capcorn, ia tidak seharusnya bersedih dan mengenang masa lalu seperti ini.

Usai menarik thigh-highs-nya hingga kaos kaki hitam itu menutup sebagian pahanya, Hinata menarik nafas, mempersiapkan diri akan kemungkinan dipermalukan sehabis ini, kemudian berjalan keluar.

Tanaka dan Nishinoya bersorak heboh. Beberapa orang bersiul. Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan. Ugh, ini sangat memalukan…

"T-Tolong jangan melihatku…" lirih Hinata. Agaknya, itu justru membuat sorakan di sekitarnya bertambah keras. Hinata merasa sangat malu sampai-sampai ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

"WAOW!" Tanaka melongo.

"KAMU IMUT SEKALI, SHOUYOU!" Nishinoya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menjepret Hinata dari berbagai sudut. Tanaka melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata menggumam tidak nyaman dan mulai menarik-narik roknya yang agak terlalu kecil—ia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskannya.

Yachi, yang Hinata kira akan memihaknya kali ini, juga ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan ponsel dengan _casing_ putih bermotif bintang-bintang birunya, lalu dengan mata berbinar-binar dan mulut membentuk senyum lebar, ia menjepret Hinata.

"H-Hinata, _kawaii_! Kamu terlalu _kawaii_! Astaga, bahkan diriku tidak seimut ini!" Hinata mengenyahkan satu tangan yang semula menutupi mulutnya. Yachi cepat-cepat menjepret wajah malu Hinata sambil berteriak, " _K-Kawaii_! Hinata, bekerjalah di perusahaan model ayahku!"

"E-Eh? Y-Yachi- _san_ , kau bilang apa!?" Hinata bergidik ngeri. Seorang gadis yang ngefans dengan sesuatu bisa menjadi begini mengerikan. Bahkan gadis yang mulanya pemalu seperti Yachi sekalipun.

Hanya Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, dan Tsukishima yang masih waras. Yamaguchi hanya bisa menatap kejadian konyol itu sambil mengunyah pizzanya pelan. "Yachi- _san_ jadi rusak."

Ennoshita tidak repot-repot menahan tawanya. "Jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihatnya begini semangat. Hinata punya feromon atau apa, sih?"

Tsukishima dengan acuh tak acuh mulai memasang _headphone_ -nya. "Dasar orang-orang bodoh…"

Nishinoya dan Tanaka mulai berhenti menjepret Hinata, tapi kedua mata mereka masih berapi-api. Tentu saja. Mereka masih mencari cara untuk menggunakan kesempatan emas ini. Kapan lagi Hinata mau _crossdress_ dan menunjukkan keimutannya? Kapan lagi kalau bukan sekarang?

"Oh! Benar juga." Nishinoya menepuk kepalan tangannya pada telapak tangan satunya yang terbuka. Sebuah bohlam imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya. "Kageyama. Dia hampir tidak pernah ikut orientasi. Kali ini kita harus mengganti kenyataan itu."

"Ide bagus, Noya-san!" Tanaka terkekeh senang. "Kalau begitu, kita pancing Kageyama agar dia terganggu dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya! Tapi, bagaimana caranya…"

Mereka berdua terdiam, lalu serempak menoleh pada Hinata dengan tawa jahat. Tanpa membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan jeritan horornya, keduanya mulai menarik Hinata dan membawanya ke… tunggu, bukankah ini pintu ruangan kerja Kageyama?

 _Mampus_ , ujar Hinata di dalam hati. Wajahnya mulai memucat. Apa yang akan Tanaka dan Nishinoya lakukan sudah bisa ditebaknya, dan itu jelas-jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik. Itu akan mencelakakannya. "Kalian berdua, kumohon ja—GYAAA!" Suara soprannya lolos begitu saja ketika jari jemari menggelitiki pinggangnya.

Hinata ingin menarik tangannya kembali untuk menutup mulut, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Begitu kedua matanya kembali terbuka, ia melihat Tanaka dan Nishinoya yang sedang menahan kedua lengannya sambil menggelitikinya.

"Ayo, ayo~ Menjeritlah yang keras!" Tanaka semakin keras menggelitikinya. Perut Hinata terasa akan meledak saking banyaknya ia tertawa. Nafasnya mulai menipis dan ia terbatuk-batuk sambil menjerit sekaligus tertawa dengan tidak elit. Astaga, mau ditaruh di mana mukanya setelah semua ini berlalu?

"Lebih keras, Shouyou! Kami ingin kau membangunkan sang raksasa yang sedang terlelap di dalam goanya—"

Seolah merasa terpanggil, 'sang raksasa' yang dimaksud Nishinoya pun membuka pintu ruangannya dengan cepat. Tanaka dan Nishinoya seketika menghentikan gerakannya, sementara Hinata berhenti bersuara.

 _Mampusss_ , Hinata membatin dengan merana, _Kageyama akan melihatku dalam pakaian konyol ini!_

Tak perlu melihat wajah Kageyama secara langsung, Hinata sudah tahu ia marah besar dari hawa tidak mengenakkan di sekitarnya.

"Kalian semua, sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak berisik—" Kageyama menghela nafas dan membuka matanya. Saat itulah kalimatnya terhenti begitu saja. Mata birunya membola sempurna ketika mereka mendarat pada sosok Hinata yang memakai seragam seifuku. Serangan gelitikan dari kedua _senpai_ -nya juga tidak membantu—sekarang roknya menjadi… sedikit naik ke atas, menampakkan kulit Hinata yang berwarna krim di sela-sela warna hitam pakaiannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan kedua pipinya memerah. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan.

Saat ia melihat jakun Kageyama bergerak pertanda ia menelan ludah, Hinata ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa penglihatannya salah dan mungkin ia mulai terkena rabun jauh.

Karena Kageyama—sekali lagi, Kageyama yang sok keren dan selalu marah-marah itu—tidak mungkin _excited_ melihat Hinata seperti ini.

"Oho, _Ou-sama_ 'lapar' nih…"

Barulah ketika Tsukishima menyeletuk, Kageyama tersadar dari segala lamunan—dan mungkin imajinasinya. Aura kehitaman kembali menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Nishinoya- _san_ , Tanaka- _san_. Kita harus bicara."

Setidaknya Kageyama tidak marah padanya, tapi selama lima menit ke depan ia terus menolak untuk menatap Hinata.

XOXO

Kejadian memalukan itu telah berlalu. Hinata berusaha sebisa mungkin melupakan gerakan jakun Kageyama ketika matanya mengamati Hinata dalam balutan seragam seifuku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Upaya tersebut gagal karena ia masih diharuskan mengenakan seragam sialan itu hingga ia pulang, dan juga, ia masih bisa mendengar suara Kageyama yang sedang menceramahi Nishinoya dan Tanaka—duo _troublemaker_ di Capcorn, kata Ennoshita. Mendengar suara halus itu membuat Hinata teringat kejadian tadi. Dan karena teringat kejadian tadi, Hinata menunduk, tapi ia justru melihat rok yang sedang dipakainya, jadi ia juga malah semakin teringat kejadian tadi. Serba salah. Satu-satunya solusi mungkin adalah pulang dan tidur.

Di sampingnya, Yachi dan Yamaguchi—yang tumben memisahkan diri dari Tsukishima—menemani Hinata dan bermaksud menghiburnya. Padahal Hinata tidak terlalu yakin kata-kata baik mereka dapat menghapus ingatan akan kejadian barusan.

Hinata pasti akan butuh waktu beberapa saat hingga ia bisa menatap Kageyama dengan normal.

"Hinata, semua orang juga pernah melakukan ini, kok. B-Bahkan ada yang lebih memalukan kok!" ucap Yachi berusaha menghibur.

Hinata masih memasang tampang madesu. "Kageyama melihatku seperti ini…"

"Tapi dia tampak senang, jadi tidak apa-apa, kan?" celetuk Yamaguchi dengan inosen. Saat Hinata dan Yachi memandanginya dengan mata terbelalak, barulah ia menyadari kalimatnya yang salah. "Euh, em… S-Setidaknya dia tidak marah padamu… kan?"

"Tapi, sekarang aku jadi semakin terlihat tidak keren di matanya! Dia akan semakin meremehkanku!" Hinata mengendus-endus dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu, "HUWAAAA! AKU INGIN PULAAANG!"

Yachi dan Yamaguchi panik. Mereka buru-buru mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat menenangkan yang sepertinya tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Hinata baru diam ketika sosok Kageyama nampak berjalan ke arahnya dari seberang ruangan—di mana Nishinoya dan Tanaka masih duduk bersimpuh, meskipun seringai di wajah mereka tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka kapok.

"Oi, _boke_." Kageyama meletakkan satu tangan pada pinggangnya. Tangannya yang lain terangkat untuk menunjuk ruang kerjanya dengan ibu jari. "Kau tidak ada kerjaan, kan? Antarkan kopi ke ruanganku."

Oke. Hinata menarik nafas. Segala rasa malunya terhadap Kageyama hilang seketika. _Terima kasih banyak, Kageyama_ , Hinata berkata di dalam hati dengan sarkas yang kental.

"Kenapa aku harus mematuhi perintahmu seperti budak? Aku kemari untuk bekerja sebagai animator, bukan tukang antar kopi," geram Hinata.

Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alis seolah Hinata baru saja mengatakan bahasa alien. "Tapi kau tidak ada pekerjaan secara nyata hari ini. Kau menganggur. Jadi daripada diam saja, lebih baik kau antarkan kopi ke ruanganku. Apa susahnya?"

Hinata menggertakkan gigi-giginya. "Kampret," umpatnya di balik nafas, berhati-hati agak tidak terdengar Kageyama, sebelum ia berlalu keluar ruangan dengan kostum memalukan tersebut.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata telah berada di depan ruangan Kageyama. Tangannya mengetuk pintu kayu itu—lebih tepatnya menggedor—tapi setelah beberapa detik ia menunggu, tidak ada jawaban. Pada kali ketiga ia mengetuk pintu itu, masih tak ada juga jawaban.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas. "Merepotkan sekali…"

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk nekat masuk ke sana. Tak masalah, ia hanya akan meletakkan kopi di atas meja, lalu pergi. Bukannya ia tertarik pada fakta kalau ia bisa saja menemukan hal privat berbau mesum di kantor Kageyama—jelas bukan. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perintah bos manja itu.

Hinata menarik nafas tajam, merasa seolah dirinya hendak menjelajah gua tempat tinggal raksasa yang entah apa isinya, lalu membuka pintu perlahan dan kembali menutupnya. Dirinya merengut bosan ketika yang didapatinya di dalam sana adalah dinding ber- _wallpaper_ cokelat tua—sungguh sebuah selera yang suram—sehingga seluruh ruangan menjadi gelap. Satu-satunya penerangan hanya berasal dari sebuah lampu di ujung ruangan, dekat komputer Kageyama. Sesuai namanya, ruangan kerja itu hanya berisi rak-rak dan meja kerja serta tiga buah Personal Computer, dan Hinata ragu Kageyama tertarik dengan sesuatu berbau mesum, jadi ia segera melangkah menuju meja kecil di tengah ruangan untuk meletakkan kopinya.

Tapi sebelum itu dapat dilakukannya, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, dan ia melihatnya.

Di sana, terdapat sebuah komputer yang sedang dinyalakan, dan pada layarnya… tidak, tidak terpampang gambar atau video erotik, melainkan isi dari sebuah _folder_ berupa _thumbnail_ gambar-gambar. Dan bukan gambar biasa, tapi gambar perempuan-perempuan yang berbeda-beda.

Hinata mendadak merasa ingin pingsan.

Kenapa Kageyama punya sebuah _folder_ berisi gambar perempuan? J-Jangan-jangan, ia melihat gambar perempuan itu sambil… 'menyentuh' dirinya sendiri? Tapi, dilihat dari pakaian para wanita di foto yang sopan, mereka tidak mungkin dijadikan bahan imajinasi _ero_ , jadi itu tidak mungkin.

Lalu, apa? Perempuan itu mantan Kageyama—perempuan sebanyak itu? Atau mereka adalah calon yang mendaftar? Bisa jadi. Namun bayangan Kageyama yang melihat satu per satu foto wanita itu, sendiri, di dalam kantornya yang remang-remang, membuat Hinata ingin menjerit entah kenapa.

Hinata dikagetkan oleh suara pintu yang terbuka. Tak ada suara apapun selama beberapa saat, sebelum ia mendengar suara nafas yang ditarik secara cepat—ah, itu hal yang selalu dilakukan Kageyama setiap kali ia marah.

Jadi, memang benar? Orang yang ada di depan pintu, di belakang Hinata, adalah Kageyama?

Hinata berada dalam masalah besar.

"Hinata."

Yang dipanggil menelan ludah. Orang itu memang Kageyama! Sial, dari nadanya ia terdengar marah besar. Hinata berdoa semoga ia bisa pulang hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"M-Mengantar kopi?" Hinata menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "T-Tadi kau yang memintanya."

"Itu benar, tapi apakah kau tidak diajari bahwa kau tidak boleh asal memasuki ruangan orang lain?" Perkataan Kageyama pelan dan penuh penekanan, dan Hinata merasa semakin menciut.

"A-Aku tidak ingin terus membawa-bawa kopimu, jadi aku pikir lebih baik kuletakkan saja di ruanganmu—"

"Tatap orang yang kau ajak bicara, Hinata." Hinata berjengit mendengar nada suara Kageyama. Oh, dia serius marah sekarang. Terlebih, Kageyama belum pernah memanggil Hinata tanpa kata-kata 'bodoh', ' _boke'_ , dan semacam itu. Tapi baru saja ia memanggil namanya. Hanya namanya, tanpa embel-embel apapun.

Perlahan, Hinata membalikkan badan, dan ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kageyama. Keputusan yang salah. Hinata merasa kedua lututnya melemas ketika ia bertemu dengan dua biner biru tua itu. Warna mata Kageyama terlihat semakin gelap karena emosi di dalamnya, dan sekarang mereka mirip dengan laut yang tenang sebelum adanya badai besar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Kageyama melangkah maju. Hinata melangkah mundur. "Kau melihat layar komputerku?"

"M… Mungkin?" Hinata berujar dengan lirih. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Kageyama menjadi bos, sedangkan ia tidak. Ketika ia marah, Kageyama benar-benar ngeri sehingga semua bawahannya akan dengan mudah patuh kepadanya.

Diam sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya, "Jangan asal masuk ke kantor orang, Hinata bodoh!"

Sepasang tangan mendarat pada bahu Hinata untuk mengguncangkan tubuh mungilnya, tapi Hinata yang terlanjur kaget pun kehilangan kendali atas kopi di tangannya, dan hasilnya—

Cairan kehitaman itu mendarat pada kemeja Kageyama dan menumpahi lantai di bawah mereka. Bagus sekali, Hinata! Melakukan hal sebodoh itu di saat Kageyama marah, sungguh brilian. Beruntung cangkir dan piring kaca di tangannya belum terlepas dari genggamannya—kalau itu terjadi, pasti Kageyama akan bertambah marah.

Kageyama menatap kemeja dan lantainya yang kotor. "Dasar… bodoh!"

Suara Kageyama benar-benar serak, murni dengan kemarahan, dan itu membuat Hinata semakin panik. Hinata lekas meletakkan cangkir kaca berserta piring kecilnya di atas lantai. Sembari mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan, ia berdiri dan mengulurkan sapu tangan itu kepada Kageyama, tapi kemudian—

"Ma-Maaf, Kageya—Hyaa!"

Satu hal bodoh lagi dilakukannya.

Ia terpeleset oleh cairan kopi di bawah kedua kakinya. Kenapa kecerobohannya memilih untuk kambuh di saat-saat yang tidak tepat?

Hinata pun terjatuh ke belakang dengan mata membola kaget. Tangannya refleks menggapai sesuatu untuk dipegangnya—dan sesuatu itu adalah benda yang berada di depannya, alias Kageyama. Benar, Hinata baru saja terpeleset dan ia memegang kerah Kageyama.

Segalanya terasa terjadi dengan begitu lambat. Hinata jatuh di atas lantai, seluruh punggungnya basah karena air kopi— _ew_ , gumamnya di dalam hati. Tapi ia tidak sempat berlama-lama merasa jijik karena detik berikutnya ia sadar terdapat sesuatu yang menimpa perutnya.

Bukan, bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang.

"Oww…" Hinata merintih dan pelan-pelan membuka matanya. Biner cokelat langsung melebar seketika.

Karena di hadapannya, seorang Kageyama Tobio yang angkuh itu, jatuh di atas Hinata. Dan bukan sekadar jatuh. Kepalanya nyungsep pada perut (tidak _sixpack_ ) Hinata, dan tubuhnya… Wajah Hinata memanas.

Tubuh Kageyama berada di antara kedua kaki Hinata. Pose yang sangat sugestif. Apalagi, paha Hinata tanpa sengaja menjepit leher Kageyama, dan Hinata baru saja menyadari bahwa wajah Kageyama sebenarnya sangat dengan dengan bagian… privatnya.

Seluruh kulit di bagian leher hingga pipinya terbakar karena malu.

"K-Kageyama…" Bagus, kenapa suaranya memilih untuk menjadi lirih secara otomatis? Sekarang ia jadi terlihat seperti tokoh perempuan di animanga _ecchi_ yang habis menjadi korban 'kecelakaan' dan berakhir dengan pose canggung. Benar juga, kalau dipikir-pikir, bukankah ini mirip dengan adegan di animanga _ecchi_?

Tunggu, kenapa ia jadi membicarakan genre keramat itu!?

Hinata tidak menyadari Kageyama yang mengangkat wajah berekspresi horornya.

"Hinata."

"Ya…?"

"Ada hukuman untukmu setelah ini."

Kali ini, Hinata tidak repot-repot menahan jeritan tersiksanya.

XOXO

Hinata duduk bersimpuh di atas sofa Kageyama sambil terisak pelan, seragam seifuku-nya sudah lama lepas dan digantikan oleh pakaian yang Hinata gunakan saat berangkat ke kantor.

Sehabis insiden tadi, ia disuruh membersihkan kantor Kageyama hingga keadaannya seperti semula. Itu, ditambah dengan ia harus duduk bersimpuh di atas sofa hingga Kageyama pulang. Dan semua orang di kantor itu tahu bahwa Kageyama pulang paling belakangan. Semua ini langsung membuat rahang Hinata merosot karena Kageyama tak tanggung-tanggung dalam memberikan hukuman.

Besok adalah hari di mana ia akhirnya bisa beraksi dan bekerja secara _real_ , tapi kalau tubuhnya pegal-pegal karena hukuman Kageyama, bagaimana jadinya?

Toh, sebenarnya ini salahnya juga. Kalau saja ia tidak asal masuk ke kantor Kageyama, ia tidak perlu melihat foto perempuan di komputer Kageyama, dan ia juga tidak akan membuat Kageyama marah.

Hinata mengeluarkan isakan kecil sekali lagi. "Kageyama- _kun_ , maaf." Tidak ada jawaban. Pria yang bersangkutan masih sibuk berhadapan dengan komputernya. "Kau masih marah?"

"Sudah kubilang diam, aku sedang bekerja!" bentak Kageyama sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, membuat beberapa helai mencuat ke atas dengan lucu. "Dan tidak, aku tidak marah padamu, selama kau tidak mengulangi itu lagi."

Hinata memandangi belakang kepala Kageyama dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah?"

Kageyama menghembuskan nafas, memijit kening, lalu mematikan komputernya. "Iya, iya. Kumaafkan. Lain kali jangan asal masuk ke kantorku." Mendengar suara Kageyama yang agak melembut membuat Hinata merasa luar biasa lega. Hinata tanpa sadar mengulum senyum.

"Kalau begitu, syukurlah… Aku kira kau akan selamanya mengabaikanku…"

"Kalau itu maumu, dengan senang hati."

"Jangan, Kageyama! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Kageyama berdiri untuk mengambil tas kerjanya dan berkemas. Keduanya diam sejenak. Hinata diam karena ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi—ia takut dirinya akan salah mengucap sesuatu. Diliriknya Kageyama dari balik poninya, dan ia hampir terkesima melihat pemandangan Kageyama yang acak-acakan. Entah mengapa ia terlihat lebih tampan seperti itu.

Tunggu, dirinya ini berpikir apa, sih!?

Kageyama menjinjing tas kerjanya sambil melirik Hinata dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Ayo. Kau mau pulang, tidak?"

"E-Eh!? M-Mm, tentu saja!"

Akhirnya, bebas juga!

Hinata berhati-hati meluruskan kedua kakinya yang kesemutan. Memastikan bahwa kesemutannya hilang, ia memberanikan diri untuk berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan demi mengambil tas selempangnya yang berada di luar. Kageyama menyusul Hinata dan mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya, lalu setelah mengangguk sebagai pertanda 'ayo jalan', mereka berdua melangkah menuju elevator.

Suasana sunyi. Hampir semua orang sudah pulang hari itu, jadi hanya ada Kageyama dan Hinata di dalam elevator.

Dan karena Hinata pada dasarnya benci berdiam-diaman—ia adalah orang yang selalu bersuara keras—ia memutuskan untuk memulai sebuah topik.

"Hari ini memang berantakan… t-tapi besok, aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan! Pasti!"

Kageyama terdiam. Hinata pikir ia mengabaikannya, tapi rupanya tidak, karena kemudian Kageyama menoleh untuk melemparinya ekspresi merengut yang khas. "Bocah sepertimu mana mungkin bisa bekerja dengan becus."

"Kau seumuran denganku!"

"Kau tetap bocah."

"Kalau begitu akan kubuktikan!" Hinata meringis mendengar suara melengkingnya sendiri, lalu ia memperkecil volumenya. "Aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku pantas bekerja di sini. Tunggu saja besok, Kageyama."

Tanpa disangka, Kageyama membalas tatapan penuh determinasi Hinata, sebelum akhirnya memalingkan wajah. "Kalau aku menunggu dengan semangat, paling-paling yang akan kudapatkan adalah kejadian serupa dengan tadi."

Kageyama baru menyadari bahwa ia salah bicara ketika Hinata menjadi benar-benar diam di sebelahnya. Ia menoleh sekali lagi dalam upaya menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Samar-samar, Hinata melihat warna merah pada telinga Kageyama, dan tahu-tahu wajahnya sendiri ikut merona. Jadilah dua orang tersebut saling menyembunyikan wajah merah mereka dengan otak mereka yang me- _replay_ kejadian memalukan tadi berulang kali.

Mungkin sebelum Hinata mendeklarasikan keyakinannya pada Kageyama—dan sebelum ia melakukan apapun, ada baiknya ia melupakan kejadian hari ini terlebih dulu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ***Level = sebuah stage dari game, bisa berupa map, dungeon, dll.**

 **Whooo, selesai! Akhirnya ada waktu luang juga… T_T**

 **Chapter ini memang belum mulai menjelajah pekerjaan di industri game-nya, tapi itu bakal dimulai di next chapter. Penelusuran tiap karakter juga akan ada seiring jalannya cerita.**

 **Anyway… sekarang kita tahu kalau Kageyama suka liat Hinata crossdress. Mayyybe… :p**

 **Dan kenapa Sawamura Daichi menempatkan Hinata di bawah Kageyama? Karena dia nge-ship mereka /ya bukanlah**

 **Ada yang ingat scene di mana Hinata flashback pas dia memakai kostum seifuku? Itu bakal ada plotnya sendiri, tapi masih luamaaa banget. Nanti bakal dijelaskan di side story-nya Hinata. Sekali lagi, itu masih lama banget. Belasan chapter dari sekarang (?) mungkin.**

 **Yep, tim kecil yang dikepalai Kageyama ini hanya terdiri dari sepuluh orang, tapi tentu saja dalam kerjanya mereka dibantu oleh pegawai dari kelompok lain. Hanya saja, mereka disebut luar biasa karena bisa menangani sebagian besar pekerjaan yang dibebankan pada mereka dengan baik. Eng, misalnya Yachi disuruh menggambar lima level sekaligus dalam waktu satu minggu, dan dia bisa. *gasp* Yah, ini fanfic, jadi kemampuan orang-orangnya juga rada-rada mengkhayal sedikit lah, wkwk :v**

 **Ini adalah daftar karakter dengan peran mereka.**

 **Kageyama: Main Programmer** **and** **Lead Designer**

 **Hinata: Animator**

 **Noya: VFX Engine Programmer**

 **Tanaka: Layout Tool Programmer**

 **(Oke, siapa sangka duo baka TanaNoya ini ternyata adalah programmer?)**

 **Tsukki: AI Programmer**

 **Yama** **guchi** **: Background Graphic Designer**

 **Ennoshita: Image Illustration Storyboard Designer**

 **Narita: Technical Designer**

 **Kinoshita: Character Texture Programmer**

 **Yachi: Level Designer**

 **Mungkin untuk ke depannya, role mereka bakal dijelaskan satu per satu, tapi yang jelas bukan sekarang karena… saya lelah. /gubrak**

 **Sebelum saya menutup rambling ini, saya akan membalas beberapa review terlebih dulu.**

 **not Indonesian:** I'm not sure you'll read this, but I want to let you know that your review is very lovely. If I were good at English, I would translate this story into that language, but unfortunately, my English still sucks, so yeah… Thank you for your review!

 **SharyApple:** Kelihatannya kamu tahu banyak tentang dunia gaming/programming deh :o Apa kamu senang bidang itu, atau malah itu pekerjaan kamu? (kepo mode on). Soalnya temen-temen saya pada ga minat bidang itu, dan saya merasa kesepian (malah curhat *sweatdrop). Daripada itu—oh my. Fanart. FAN. ART. Kamu serius fanfic ini bisa membangkitkan nafsumu untuk menggambar fanart!? Serius!? *peluk* Iya, saya punya dugaan kalau programmer dewa itu sengak karena dilihat dari komentar mereka di forum-forum aja udah ketahuan. Judes-judes gimana gitu. Anyway, ini sudah lanjut. Thx for reading!

 **hachia:** Ini sudah dilanjut :D Terima kasih sudah baca dan review! Terus ikuti ceritanya yah! :)

 **Oh iya, ada kabar yang… gembira? Tergantung kalian pengikut fanfic ini atau nggak. Intinya, saya memutuskan untuk fokus ke fanfic ini dulu! *Yaaay!* Semoga fanfic ini bisa bertahan sampai complete, ya! :))**

 **Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, saya belum pernah bekerja di kantor game sebelumnya, jadi segala sesuatu di sini belum tentu akurat.**

 **Well, sampai sini dulu bacotan saya. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Doakan semoga update-nya nggak lama! *thumbs up***


	3. His First Project Ever

"—Lalu, _kaa-chan_ , aku terpeleset kopi yang kutumpahkan!"

Hinata meneriakkan suara penuh emosinya ke dalam ponsel di telinganya. Malam sudah larut, bulan sabit menggantung di tengah langit gelap cerah, tapi Hinata belum juga tidur. Bukannya belum ingin tidur, tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak sebelum ia menumpahkan semua curahan hatinya tentang insiden hari pertamanya di Capcorn kepada seseorang. Dengan agak nekat dan putus asa, ia menelepon siapa saja yang biasa diajaknya curhat—yaitu semua keluarga dan teman-temannya—dan orang yang kebetulan mengangkat telepon Hinata tengah malam begini adalah ibunya.

Hinata semakin mencintai ibunya sekarang.

"Tentu saja aku jatuh, tapi yang lebih parah, aku juga menarik Kageyama hingga dia terjatuh juga! Dan kita… kita…" Mulutnya berhenti bergerak di tengah kalimat, wajahnya terbakar seketika mengingat Kageyama yang berada di atasnya dan di antara kedua kakinya— "P-Pokoknya, tadi itu memalukan sekali! Bagaimana kalau Kageyama semakin meremehkanku sekarang!?"

"Shouyou, aku senang kau punya pengalaman mengasyikkan tentang harimu, tapi lebih baik kau tidur, oke?" Suara lembut ibunya menggema ke seluruh relung jiwa Hinata, membelai perasaannya lembut, membuat sang anak berangsur-angsur tenang. "Bukankah kau bilang besok ada rapat?"

"Itu benar, sih…" gumam Hinata. Kalau sudah berhadapan dengan mode lembut ibunya, ia pasti akan kalah dan melakukan apapun yang ibunya inginkan. Meskipun terkadang ia harus memasang bibir manyun permanen selama beberapa jam ke depan saking kesalnya. Tapi, yah. Satu-satunya wanita yang tidak bisa dikalahkannya adalah ibunya.

Hinata mendesah. "Baiklah. Kau benar. Aku akan tidur. Selamat malam, _kaa-chan_." Harusnya ia tidak menelepon malam-malam begini. Siapa tahu tadinya sang ibu sedang beristirahat sebelum ia dipaksa mendengarkan dongeng Hinata? Ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang.

"Selamat malam, sayang. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja. _Kaa-chan_ akan mendoakanmu dari sini."

Hinata tersenyum, mengatakan 'aku sayang ibu' melalui bisikan sebelum ia mematikan sambungan itu. Sayang, perasaan tenang yang baru saja muncul pun sirna bersamaan dengan menghilangnya suara sang ibu. Hinata menelan ludah dan mengerang. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus mengalami insomnia lagi.

"Apa boleh buat." Hinata mendesah, lantas merangkak turun dari tempat tidurnya ke hadapan sebuah kanvas putih bersih yang sebentar lagi akan ia nodai dengan kuas-kuas dan cat di tangannya.

Saat ia memejamkan mata, bayangan yang dapat ia lihat di antara kegelapan adalah dirinya yang membakar diri hidup-hidup—saking malunya.

Maka Hinata memoles warna merah, lalu menekankan kuas kasar itu di atas kanvas.

Mungkin saja dengan menggambar api, ia bisa membakar habis memori akan insiden tadi beserta rasa malunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start The Game**

 **.:KageHina:.**

 **(some minor pairs later)**

 **Gaming Industry/Game Maker/Gamer AU**

 **Haikyu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: Some minor pairs in this chapter; KuroKen, UkaTake, IwaOi, and KiyoYachi**

 **Playstation, Monster Hunter, and other products mentioned in this fic is** **not mine** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: His First Project Ever**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Upaya pelampiasannya bisa dibilang gagal.

Hinata jadi semakin enggan untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya keluar dari kenyamanan selimut hangatnya. Ketakutan terbesar dalam dirinya berhasil memproyeksikan berbagai macam imajinasi buruk, mulai dari dirinya yang di- _bully_ di kantor hingga Kageyama yang mengabaikannya. Di saat-saat seperti inilah ia berubah menjadi anak kecil egois yang tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di dalam kamar dan tak pernah keluar rumah lagi—ya, saking malunya.

Fakta bahwa orang-orang selain ibunya tidak merespon pesannya membuat Hinata semakin tidak bersemangat. Ia berharap setidaknya akan mendapat satu atau dua kalimat penyemangat sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor lagi, tapi tidak. Sama sekali tidak ada pesan balasan.

Hingga kemudian ponsel merah yang ia letakkan di atas meja lampu bergetar pelan. Hinata seketika membuka kedua matanya dan meloncat untuk mengambil benda komunikasi itu.

Yang mengirim pesan adalah Kozume.

'Maaf, Shouyou. Tadi malam aku ketiduran.'

Hinata mengenyitkan dahi. Lama sekali ia bersitatap dengan layar ponselnya, dan ia memutuskan—yep. Kozume sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah. Bahkan bisa jadi ia mengetik pesan itu sambil setengah melamun atau menguap.

Menggembungkan kedua pipi, Hinata mengetikkan sebuah pesan balasan singkat, 'Harusnya kau lembur main game tadi malam, bukan _kemarin_ malam! Aku ingin sekali cerita sesuatu, Kenma :( Tidak ada siapapun selain ibuku yang mengangkat teleponku!'

Selang tiga puluh detik sebelum Kozume menjawab, 'Um, Shouyou, sepertinya kau jangan menelepon orang-orang di malam hari.'

Hinata merengut. Tentu saja ia tahu itu, tapi apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan lamanya ketika ia over-emosional ini tak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja. Sepertinya ia meratapi bagaimana dirinya sendiri jarang sekali bisa tenang dalam waktu yang cukup lama karena Kozume kembali mengirim pesan.

'Kalau kau mau, aku akan mentraktirmu kopi di cafétaria. Sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi kau harus berangkat pagi.'

Hinata membuka matanya dengan sempurna, meledakkan sebuah senyum, lantas mengetik dengan cepat. 'Kenmaaaa! Kau yang terbaik! Kau sahabatku yang paling baik! Terima kasih!'

Dirinya tahu, alasan Kenma menghindari berangkat terlalu siang adalah karena ia tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Bukan benci, hanya tidak suka. Maksudnya, ia baik-baik saja dalam keramaian, tapi lebih memilih untuk tidak berada di dalamnya. Sifatnya yang seperti itu masih belum juga berubah dari dulu.

Maka dari itu, Hinata cepat-cepat mempersiapkan diri sebelum berangkat ke kantornya. Hari kedua dimulai. Ia berharap dirinya tidak akan membuat kesalahan sefatal kemarin, apalagi hari ini ada rapat. Hinata harus bersikap baik, atau semua orang akan kecewa.

Harus bersikap baik, harus bersikap ba…

Hinata menutup mulutnya sendiri ketika gelombang kegugupan melanda otaknya dan mengakibatkan efek buruk pada perutnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia membuka kedua pintu lalu menggesekkan kartu ID-nya pada mesin absensi.

"Ugh… Aku jadi mual sekali…" Hinata berjongkok sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kenapa?"

Suara tenang yang diucapkan tanpa tenaga membuat Hinata menghentikan seluruh pergerakan tubuhnya. Kepalanya perlahan menoleh, dan ekspresi gugup yang dipakainya tiba-tiba hilang, digantikan oleh seringai senang saat ia berdiri sambil berputar penuh.

"Kenma!"

Sang sahabat berdiri santai di dekat pintu masuk dengan sebuah jaket yang sedikit terlalu besar untuknya—mungkin itu milik orang lain? Seperti biasa, kedua tangannya nampak sedang memegang sebuah konsol game, kali ini PSP, matanya sama sekali tidak lepas dari game di hadapannya. Oh, tenang saja, _multi-tasking_ semacam itu bukan hal sulit bagi Kozume.

Hinata melompat dan menimpa Kozume dengan berat badannya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar pria muda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak sendiri itu. "Kenma! Syukurlah kau sudah datang! Aku berasa ingin menangis kapa saja! Kau tidak akan pernah menyangka hal bodoh apa yang kuperbuat kemarin! Masa' aku—"

"Tunggu, Shouyou. Tunggu." Kozume mengangkat sebelah tangannya di hadapan wajah Hinata, lantas mematikan konsol game di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya. Matanya yang menyerupai milik seekor kucing bergerak-gerak menganalisa situasi sekitar. "Jangan di sini. Kau tidak ingin orang lain mendengar."

Hinata terkesiap. "Oh. Benar juga."

Kozume menyuruhnya untuk mengikutinya. Seusai janjinya tadi, ia sepertinya sungguhan akan membelikan Hinata kopi karena mereka berdua tengah berjalan menuju cafetaria. Seperti seorang pendiam pada umumnya, Kozume memilih meja di sudut ruangan dan mengajak Hinata duduk di sana.

"Pesan kopi apa saja," ucap Kozume sambil kembali mengeluarkan PSP-nya. Hinata mengeluarkan pekikan gembira. Ia berlari menuju meja makanan untuk memesan sarapan, kemudian setelah ia kembali dengan membawa makanan dan minuman mereka, Hinata tidak membuang waktu dan segera bercerita.

Ia menceritakan _dare_ yang didapatnya, lalu bagaimana layar komputer Kageyama menampilkan gambar cewek-cewek—ini harusnya jadi privasi, tapi tak apalah, karena Kozume bukan tipe orang penggosip—serta bagaimana Hinata meratapi kecerobohannya ketika ia terpeleset kopi dan… ia terjatuh, lalu _itu_ terjadi.

Di luar dugaannya, Kozume mengangkat wajah dari game-nya—padahal itu jarang sekali dilakukannya kecuali mereka membahas hal serius—dan untuk sesaat Hinata merasa bahwa kedua matanya memancarkan tatapan penuh simpati kepadanya.

"Kedengarannya mengerikan sekali," timpal Kozume asal. Sedetik kemudian matanya telah kembali pada game Monster Hunter di tangannya.

"Bukan hanya kedengarannya, tapi memang mengerikan! Kau pasti belum pernah menghadapi Kageyama yang marah besar!" Hinata melipat tangannya di depan kedua dada. Sarapannya sudah habis sedari tadi. Kecepatan makannya memang setara dengan kecepatan curcolnya. "Haaah… Kenapa aku harus ada di kantor Kageyama? Aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya! Mungkin kalau tersenggol sedikit, terutama oleh diriku, dia pasti akan langsung 'grrrr'! Pokoknya mengerikan!"

"Soal mereka yang menempatkanmu dengan Kageyama… Mungkin ada motif tersendiri." Kozume mengerutkan kening ketika HP karakternya menjadi merah. Gerakan jemarinya dalam menekan-nekan tombol menjadi lebih cepat.

Hinata memutar kedua matanya. "Kalau motif mereka di balik menjadikan aku dan Kageyama satu tim adalah untuk menghancurkan kantor ini beserta seluruh reputasi baiknya, aku percaya. Tapi aku yakin para atasan tidak menginginkan hal itu."

Seluruh otot pada wajah Kozume rileks ketika bunyi _soundtrack_ penanda kemenangan mengalun dari PSP. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima nasibmu dan belajar untuk bekerja sama dengan Kageyama?"

"Ya ampun… Ke-n-ma!" Hinata menggebrak meja perlahan. Kozume masih memasang wajah datar. Ia akhirnya memberikan perhatiannya kepada secangkir teh yang sejak tadi didiamkan hingga mendingin. "Kau sudah lama bekerja di sini. Ayolah, pasti kau lebih tahu tentang sifat Kageyama daripada diriku!"

"Memangnya bagaimana?" Kozume kini menatap Hinata lurus. "Coba sebutkan sifat Kageyama dari lensamu."

Hinata menutup mulut, tidak menyangka Kozume akan bertanya sedemikian rupa. Selama ini, tidak jarang Kozume membalas kata-katanya dengan pertanyaan menyelidik, jadi Hinata serius-serius saja memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan tanpa harus takut ia dikerjai Kozume. "Eng… Dia menyebalkan?"

Kozume menghembuskan nafas. "Menyebalkan yang bagaimana?"

"Di pertemuan pertama kita, dia mengataiku tidak becus, tidak kompeten, dan semacam itu." Hinata menunduk sambil memainkan bibir bawahnya dengan gigi gerigi. "Kageyama sok sekali. Hanya karena dia punya _skill_ unggul, dia meremehkan orang lain seperti itu. Dia penyendiri dan jarang keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Lalu, daripada itu… dia ini suka memerintah seenak jidat. Aku dengar, karena perintahnya yang terlalu kejam, banyak orang yang rela keluar Capcorn agar bisa berhenti bekerja di bawah Kageyama."

Kozume terdiam sejenak. Semula, Hinata menduga ia akan membenarkan perkataan Hinata, lalu menambah kata-kata penenang yang biasanya ia utarakan dan didapatnya dari hasil pemikiran otak dewasanya. Tapi tidak. Pria bersurai puding itu memejamkan kedua mata.

"Kau berkata begitu karena kau tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, Shouyou."

Hinata menegakkan punggungnya. "Apa maksudnya?" Apa Kozume baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal sisi Kageyama yang sebenarnya?

"Yah. Pernyataan bahwa Kageyama itu diktator memang benar, sih." Kozume ganti memegang ponselnya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat kepada seseorang, entah siapa. Hanya perasaan Hinata saja, ataukah Kozume sengaja menghindari pertanyaannya barusan? "Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa Kageyama memang seperti itu orangnya. Kalau kau ingin bertahan di sini, mau tak mau kau harus bertahan juga menghadapi Kageyama."

Kedua bahu Hinata melemas. Jadi, memang tidak ada jalan selain bersabar menghadapi Kageyama…

Kozume menambahkan satu lagi dorongan, "Shouyou, untuk apa kau berjuang keras selama ini? Apa keinginanmu di sini?"

Hinata menatap Kozume penuh harap, seolah ia ingin sahabatnya itu menariknya keluar dari jurang keputusasaan ini. "Aku ingin menjadi desainer."

Dan Kozume tentu akan melakukannya. Selama ini ia telah melakukannya—berkali-kali menarik Hinata keluar dari apapun yang membuat jalannya terhenti. Kali ini juga tidak berbeda.

"Kalau begitu, apa lagi yang harus kau ragukan?" Kozume menunjukkan senyuman tipis. Hinata menghentikan nafasnya sambil melebarkan mata.

Perlahan, kepala oranye itu mengangguk mantap. "Benar… Kau benar, Kenma. Aku sudah berusaha sangat keras. Kenapa sekarang aku malah takut dengan seseorang macam Kageyama?" Ia mendongakkan kembali wajahnya untuk menunjukkan seringai penuh giginya. "Sudah kuduga, curhat dengan Kenma memang pilihan tepat. Kau selalu punya kata-kata keren untuk membuatku semangat! _Thanks_ , Kenma!"

Kozume menopang kepala dengan tangannya, lalu menggeser wajahnya hingga mulutnya yang membentuk senyuman terbenam dalam telapak tangan. Di dalam telapak tangannya pula, ia membisikkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Hinata dengar dengan baik. "Aku hanya merasa kalau kombinasi kalian berdua akan jadi menarik."

Hinata mengedip. "Eh? Kau bilang apa, Kenma?"

"Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya tenang.

Hinata menatapnya selama sekian detik sebelum mengedikkan kedua bahu. " _Oh well_. Kau tahu, Kenma? Kau belum pernah mengatakan padaku apa pekerjaanmu di sini."

"Aku kira kau mendengarnya dari seseorang," Kozume memegangi beberapa helai rambut di sisi wajahnya yang kusut.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku! Aku benci menebak-nebak!" dorong Hinata.

Kozume mengamati segerombol pria yang memasuki kantin. Sejak orang-orang mulai berdatangan di sana, ia jadi terlihat kurang nyaman. "…Game Tester."

Hinata berdecak kagum. "Game Tester," ulangnya.

Melihat Kozume yang sering memainkan game, ditambah kemampuan analisisnya, ia sangat cocok untuk pekerjaan itu. "Dan programmer di waktu krisis," tambah sang sahabat.

"Semua orang di sini _multitalent_ atau bagaimana, sih?" Hinata mendesah dengan kedua mata yang mengatakan 'aku juga ingin jadi hebat'. "Kau bekerja di bawah siapa?"

"Kuroo," jawab Kenma tanpa basa-basi. Hinata langsung ber'oooh' ria.

"Jadi. Kuroo, ya?" Hinata menyangga wajah dengan kedua tangan sembari mengamati Kozume lekat-lekat. Kozume memalingkan wajah dengan tidak nyaman. Ia tidak suka melihat kedua alis Hinata yang bergerak-gerak, menandakan ia sedang menggoda Kenma. "Teman masa kecilmu, ya? Heeee, tidak kusangka kalian se… _kompak_ itu."

"Jangan berasumsi yang tidak-tidak, Shouyou. Ayo pergi. Suasana mulai ramai." Kozume beranjak dan membenarkan tas ranselnya.

Sayangnya, Hinata masih belum berkeinginan untuk bungkam. "Eeeh? Kenma, aku belum pernah melihatmu mengalihkan topik secara tiba-tiba. Jangan bilang kalian berdua memang—"

"Shouyou," Kozume mengingatkannya. "Kita hanya teman."

"Hanya teman," ulang Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"Ya," Kozume tidak menatap Hinata. Gerak-geriknya aneh dan agak panik, tidak seperti Kozume yang biasanya selalu tenang dan pasif. Hinata menyeringai di dalam hati. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sedang berbunga-bunga. "Atau kau mau aku menyebarkan rumor yang tidak-tidak tentang kau dan Kageyama yang pulang bersama, kemarin?"

"Kita tidak pulang bersama," sanggah Hinata. Mendengar nama Kageyama disebut, wajahnya kembali tertekuk dengan tidak suka.

"Memang tidak, tapi kalian berjalan beriringan hingga keluar kantor," kata Kozume. Mata keemasannya bertabrakan dengan biner karamel Hinata. "Bukankah itu bisa diartikan sebagai 'sesuatu' di antara kalian?"

Kedua pipi Hinata memanas. "Tunggu, jangan. Kenma, serius. Jangan katakan apapun tentang hal itu kepada siapapun."

"Terlambat."

"Kenmaaaa! Kumohon, kau akan menghancurkan karirku di sini!"

"Kalau saja kau tidak mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak tadi…"

"Aku mengerti! Aku tahu! Aku minta maaf!"

Tapi diam-diam, Hinata menyimpan informasi barunya itu dengan baik di dalam otaknya. Sebelum ia memasuki kantornya, ia menuliskan sesuatu di dalam memo ponselnya.

' _To do list_ : membuat Kenma mengakui perasaannya, syukur-syukur membuatnya jadian dengan Kuroo! XD (LOL).'

XOXO

 _Meeting room_ di Capcorn berada pada lantai dua dan memakan banyak tempat di sana. Demi bekerjanya setiap otak karyawan secara maksimal dalam suatu perundingan serius, para perancang gedung kantor memutuskan untuk membuat ruang rapat itu lebar, dengan dalih agar aliran AC dapat efektif dan panas tubuh dari setiap peserta rapat tidak terakumulasi menjadi satu.

Hinata belum merasa semewah ini. Selama ini, ia hanya pernah mengikuti rapat, entah berskala besar atau kecil, di dalam sebuah aula atau ruangan yang hampir tidak dapat memuat seluruh anggota rapat. Jadilah ia harus selalu berpanas-panasan dan menggerutu tentang kipas angin serta AC yang tidak berpengaruh. Sementara itu, jika dibandingkan dengan meeting room di Capcorn… Hinata hampir menangis bahagia. Sekarang ia benar-benar bisa memfokuskan seluruh pikirannya pada jalannya rapat, dan bukan pada fakta bahwa ia harus menguatkan diri dalam menahan hawa panas.

Ia datang bersama Kozume agak pagi. Tentunya, belum ada banyak orang kecuali para penyelenggara yang datang. Kozume mengajaknya duduk tepat di bawah angin AC, dan seakan ia datang ke sana hanya demi menampakkan wajah saja—serta menumpang mendinginkan diri—ia langsung mengeluarkan PSP-nya, jelas tidak menanti-nantikan dan tidak pula ingin berpartisipasi dalam rapat itu.

Para atasan yang semula berbicang-bincang di dalam ruangan lain pun masuk begitu rapat dimulai. Dan di antara atasan itu, tentu saja terdapat Kageyama dengan wajah datar perlambang sifat perfeksionisnya. Hanya menatap wajah itu saja berhasil membuat kekesalan Hinata muncul. Seseorang harus mencuci mulut Kageyama dari kata-kata tajam dan sinis yang selalu dikeluarkannya suatu saat. Hinata ragu ada orang yang bisa melakukannya, sih.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna cokelat olive berdiri untuk memulai rapat. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang rapi dan posturnya yang kaku, sudah jelas ia adalah orang yang paling dihormati di sana. Dan memang benar, karena ia adalah CEO Capcorn—Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ia lebih mengerikan dari yang Hinata kira. Hinata mengira CEO mereka akan terlihat sedikit santai berhubung semua rekan-rekannya sinting, tapi rupanya tidak. Pada meja panjang di depan ruangan yang menghadap para peserta rapat lain dan memang diperuntukkan untuk para tokoh penting di sana, tempat duduknya berada pada bagian tengah.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya," sapa Ushijima dengan penuh wibawa. Melihat Ushijima yang seperti itu, ia jadi mempertimbangkan kembali semua perbuatannya di kantor tersebut. Kalau ia terkena masalah, bisa-bisa ia diharuskan untuk menghadap Ushijima. Wajahnya saat tidak marah saja mengerikan, apalagi saat marah. Hinata tidak bisa dan tidak ingin membayangkannya. Ushijima pun mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang _progress_ pembuatan game mereka saat itu, dan pada menit-menit terakhir, Hinata yang merasa agak bosan memindahkan pandangannya pada orang-orang yang menempati meja VIP di depan.

Di sebelah Ushijima, duduklah dua orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang pelan. Seorang pria bersurai pirang jabrik dengan bentuk mata tajam—seperti milik Tanaka—sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung pada kursi empuknya. Rambutnya pirang, entah asli atau tidak, dan ia memakai sebuah bandana berwarna hitam. Seperti semua tokoh di samping kanan-kirinya, ia juga mengenakan setelan, tapi semua kancing setelan atasnya dibuka sehingga menampakkan kemeja krem di bawahnya. Dari gestur dan penampilan itu, Hinata sudah dapat menebak bahwa ia jauh lebih santai daripada Ushijima, meskipun kegalakannya bisa jadi tidak kalah. Pria itu adalah produser mereka, Ukai Keishin.

Sementara itu, pria di sebelah Ukai tampak jauh lebih sopan dan halus. Ia berambut hitam dan berkacamata. Senyumnya ramah dan bersahabat. Pria itu bukan tipikal atasan pada umumnya—penuh intimidasi, sombong, kaku—tapi justru kebalikannya. Ia memiliki aura yang menyenangkan dan mengundang semua orang kepadanya. Hinata tahu ia adalah Takeda Ittetsu, direktur yang seringkali dicurhati oleh Tanaka dan Nishinoya—ya, itu adalah fakta—dan itu membuktikan bahwa pria itu memang sangat rendah hati. Hinata menghembuskan nafas dengan lega, berharap sifat Takeda yang satu itu bisa—entah bagaimana caranya—berpindah pada Kageyama. Setidaknya ada satu sosok bak malaikat di sini. Mungkin selama ke depannya, ia juga akan menimang-nimang pilihan untuk pergi ke Takeda jika ia menemui sebuah masalah.

Selain ketiga orang penting itu, mereka yang duduk di belakang meja pada depan ruangan adalah para kepala. Hinata melihat Sawamura, juga Bokuto dan Kuroo yang kali ini terlihat kalem—itu terlihat aneh karena kata tenang dan Bokuto serta Kuroo tidak bisa dijadikan satu. Ada dua sosok yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya—satunya adalah seorang wanita bersurai hitam yang sangat _sangat_ , luara biasa cantik, dan satunya lagi adalah seorang lelaki berambut cokelat mengombak dengan aura _prince-charming_. Ketika ia bertanya kepada Kenma tentang mereka berdua, Hinata menemukan bahwa nama keduanya adalah Kiyoko dan Oikawa. _Oh, jadi itu Kiyoko-san yang dikatakan Noya-san dan Tanaka-san._

Sementara itu, di ujung meja… ah, itu dia.

Sosok yang Hinata nyatakan sebagai rival. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kageyama Tobio?

Pria muda itu mengamati jalannya rapat dengan serius. Mungkin ia adalah yang paling serius di sana setelah Ushijima. Dari postur tubuhnya, Hinata tahu bahwa ia sedang menumpukan satu kaki di atas kakinya yang lain— _like a boss_ , Hinata sempat berpikir demikian. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku catatan kecil, dan ia memandangi Ukai yang kala itu ganti menjadi pembicara dengan tatapan penuh kalkulasinya. Hinata hampir tidak sadar ia menahan nafas karena saat itu juga Kageyama menempelkan ujung penanya pada bibir bawahnya, kulit di sekitar hidungnya terlipat penuh konsentrasi, dan saat itu juga Hinata berteriak di dalam kepalanya.

Kageyama terlalu… keren? Jelas. Imut? Iya. Kece? Seratus persen. Hinata benci mengakuinya, tapi ia sempat terpesona. Tunggu, tunggu—Kageyama harusnya jadi rivalnya! Ia tidak boleh mengagumi wajah tampan itu.

(Hinata gagal membujuk dirinya demikian.)

Ia juga tidak sadar selama berapa menit ia mengamati Kageyama, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Jangan salah fokus, Shouyou. Kau harus memperhatikan jalannya rapat."

Hinata melompat kecil, lantaran tertangkap basah telah mengamati wajah Kageyama dengan sedikit terlalu bersemangat, dan ia segera menoleh pada Kozume karena ia tahu suara lirih yang khas barusan adalah milik sahabatnya itu. "K-Kenma! Kau ini bicara apa? Aku memperhatikan jalannya rapat, kok!"

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu," sanggah Kozume. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak terlepas dari game di tangannya. Kalau saja ia tidak mendengar penjelasan Kozume ketika mereka berjalan di lorong tadi, mungkin ia akan terheran-heran mengapa semua orang membiarkan Kozume hanyut dalam game tanpa memperhatikan rapat. Kozume agaknya adalah seorang game tester yang sangat disegani—ia bisa menganalisa kesalahan pada setiap game, bahkan hingga ke titik terkecil sekalipun. Kemampuannya ini sangat membantu Capcorn dalam merilis setiap game. Setidak-tidaknya, game mereka tidak akan menjadi tidak laku di pasaran. Karena kehebatannya inilah, semua orang selalu memberikan kebebasan kepada Kozume. Seperti dalam rapat ini. Ia terus memainkan game, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang menegurnya. Kozume ternyata lebih _badass_ dari kelihatannya, dan Hinata sempat cemburu. Kapan ia bisa terlihat _badass_ seperti itu?

"Kalau begitu, coba katakan apa yang mereka bahas dalam sepuluh menit terakhir." Suara Kozume menyeret Hinata kembali dari lamunannya.

Apa yang sedang mereka bahas? Hinata berusaha memutar otak. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun, tapi demi tidak terlihat bodoh di depan Kozume, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. Game yang sedang Capcorn kerjakan adalah Parasite If*, sebuah game tembak-tembakan yang mengangkat _setting_ mengenai Apocalypse. Kalau tidak salah, Ushijima mengatakan sesuatu tentang _progress_ …

"Mmm… Mereka membahas tentang game yang sedang kita garap, kan?" Hinata menunduk sambil menatap Kozume dengan kesal. Ia tidak ingin Kozume tahu bahwa dirinya benar-benar tidak mendengar satu kata pun sejak Ukai berbicara di depan—semua gara-gara Kageyama.

"Lebih tepatnya tentang apa?" Nada Kozume lebih mendorong, lebih menyelidik. Hinata memainkan bibir bawahnya dengan gugup.

"T-Tentang… _progress_ pembuatan game yang sudah berjalan sebanyak tujuh puluh persen?" Hinata mengatakannya dengan nada meninggi, dan kalimatnya justru berubah menjadi pertanyaan tak yakin. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu dirinya salah menjawab.

Kozume menghela nafas. "Shouyou, aku tahu Kageyama memiliki wajah rupawan, tapi kau masih baru di sini. Jadi lebih baik kau memperhatikan jalannya rapat agar kau tidak tertinggal banyak hal."

Wajah Hinata memanas mendengar hal itu. Ia mencoba mengelak dari kenyataan itu, berusaha mengorek segala macam alasan yang terpikirkan dalam otaknya, tapi tidak ada. Hinata justru mengeluarkan suara gelagapan, lalu terdiam seribu bahasa dengan kedua bahu menurun. Baik, dirinya mengakui perbuatannya sekarang. "Aku tahu, Kenma… Aku hanya… m-mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara agar aku bisa setampan itu. Bukan berarti aku mengagumi Kageyama, tahu!"

" _Agar bisa setampan dia_ , ya? Kau mengakui kalau dia tampan?" Kozume mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti sejenak dari game-nya hanya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan menyebalkan itu.

Hinata semakin menciut. "B-Berhenti menggodaku, Kenma! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan! _God_ …" Samar-samar, ia mendengar pria berkepala puding itu tertawa pelan di balik nafasnya. Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Mungkin lain kali ia harus berpikir dua kali sebelum menggoda Kozume tentang Kuroo, atau ia akan dapat balasan yang lebih memalukan seperti saat ini. Berdeham keras, Hinata mencoba mengalihkan topik, "Memangnya Ukai- _san_ sedang bicara apa?"

"Intinya, dia menyuruh kita untuk bekerja lebih keras, berhubung sebentar lagi game ini akan selesai." Beruntung, Kozume bersedia untuk ikut mengalihkan topik. "Kita juga belum bisa bersantai bahkan setelah versi _playable_ pertama selesai, karena begitu _alpha-test_ ** dilakukan, pasti akan ada sekali banyak kesalahan. Bagaimanapun juga, versi _playable_ pertama tidak lebih dari game yang masih mentah. Kita masih harus mengembangkannya lebih lanjut."

Hinata menelan ludah. Sepertinya pekerjaan di dunia game tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Kozume mengatakan bahwa sesaat setelah sebuah game selesai, pasti akan ada banyak kesalahan. Yang membuat Hinata ngeri adalah bagaimana Kozume mengatakan 'pasti' dengan begitu yakin. Melihat pekerjaan Kozume sebagai tester, ia tentu telah berkali-kali menghadapi berbagai macam _bugs_ dan _error_ , jadi segala pernyataannya barusan bukan isapan jempol belaka. Ia berjengit membayangkan segala macam pekerjaan memusingkan dalam pengerjaan game ini. Melihat konsol game berupa PS3, mereka jelas harus bekerja lebih keras karena grafik PS3 berkualitas tinggi.

"Hei, Kenma…" Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya. Keresahan menjumpai benaknya. Bagaimana kalau suatu waktu ia melakukan kesalahan besar? Bagaimana kalau Kageyama tidak mengakuinya sebagai rival? "Menurutmu, apakah aku bisa melakukan pekerjaanku dengan baik?"

Biner keemasan Kozume mendarat pada Hinata selama beberapa saat, sebelum pemiliknya menjawab, "Kenapa tidak. Lagipula, kalau melihat bagaimana kau direkrut di tengah-tengah penggarapan Parasite If, pasti ada yang mereka harapkan darimu."

Hinata melebarkan matanya. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman tipis penuh arti pada wajah Kozume menjadi jawaban diam atas pertanyaan bingung Hinata. "Lebih baik kau mendengarkan Takeda- _san_."

Hinata menatap Kozume ragu, tapi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, melihat Takeda sudah berdiri dengan mikrofon di tangannya. Seperti terakhir kali Hinata melayangkan pandangannya pada Takeda, senyum hangat itu tetap ada. Takeda menyapa semua orang dengan nada lembut. Suasana semangat dan berapi-api yang dibangkitkan oleh Ukai barusan pun meredup menjadi sebuah pancaran keyakinan yang tenang.

"Kalian semua pasti telah melalui banyak hal sulit, ya. Wajah-wajah di depanku ini penuh dengan tanda-tanda lembur. Apakah kalian masih bersemangat untuk membuat game?" Takeda membuka pembicaraannya dengan lancar. Terhadap pertanyaannya, semua orang berusaha membuktikan kegigihan hati mereka dengan teriakan keras dan tangan terangkat ke atas udara. Memandangi mereka semua, Takeda mengulum senyuman bangga. Setelah sorak sorai mereda, ia melanjutkan, "Membuat game bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Kalian dari semua orang pasti tahu itu. Dibutuhkan pengorbanan pikiran, tenaga, dan waktu yang sangat banyak. Bahkan aku sering lelah sendiri hanya dengan melihat kalian lembur sambil terus menghadap komputer."

Semua orang memperhatikan dengan takzim. Tidak ada yang berbicara, bukan karena takut, tapi karena mereka mencoba menghormati Takeda dan kalimat-kalimatnya. "Saat ini, perkembangan game Parasite If sudah mencapai tujuh puluh persen. Itu artinya, tidak lama lagi sebelum kita menyelesaikan proyek ini. Ukai- _kun_ memang mengatakan bahwa kita tidak boleh segera bersenang-senang sebelum game ini benar-benar selesai, tapi percayalah—apapun yang terjadi, kalian bisa melakukannya."

Takeda menyisir pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. "Aku ingin kalian selalu mengingat hal ini; di saat orang lain hanya memainkan game, kalian bisa membuatnya. Kalian semua memiliki kemampuan yang lebih untuk itu. Kalian berada di sini karena kami mempercayakan semuanya—nasib, masa depan, dan perkembangan perusahaan ini kepada kalian. Kami percaya kalian bisa membawa perusahaan ini ke dalam titik cerah. Dan selama beberapa tahun terakhir, pengabdian kalian di sini membuahkan hasil. Capcorn terus berkembang. Nah, siapa lagi yang bisa menuntun Capcorn kalau bukan kalian?"

Hinata merasa kalimat-kalimat terakhir tidak diperuntukkan kepadanya, berhubung ia baru saja datang di Capcorn, tapi ia terus mendengarkan. Bahkan seorang pendatang baru yang belum tahu apa-apa sepertinya bisa merasakan dadanya bergemuruh mendengar Takeda berbicara.

"Karena itu, apa lagi yang kalian tunggu? Teruslah melangkah. Raih apa yang ingin kalian raih. Keyakinan dapat mengalahkan keraguan apapun, jadi jangan biarkan gangguan seperti apapun menghentikan langkah kalian." Takeda menaikkan kacamatanya seiring dengan senyumannya yang melebar. "Apa yang kalian takuti?"

Semua orang menyeru, "Tidak ada!" Agaknya ini adalah sesuatu yang sering ditanyakan Takeda kepada mereka, dan setiap kalinya, mereka diharuskan menjawab demikian. Tanpa keraguan. Dan ini, di luar dugaan, berhasil untuk mensugesti Hinata juga.

"Kalau begitu, majulah. Buat Capcorn menjadi semakin baik. Bawa Capcorn ke puncak kegemilangan." Takeda menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan nada tenang penuh determinasi. "Kalian pasti bisa. Aku bangga kepada kalian, tapi buatlah aku menjadi lebih bangga dari ini. Sanggupkah kalian melakukannya?"

Serempak, semua peserta rapat menjawab dengan positif. Bahkan Kageyama yang tidak ikut bersorak pun setidaknya menunjukkan selarik senyuman tipis, dadanya pasti ikut bergelora penuh emosi baru. Oh, dan tidak, Hinata tidak mengamatinya lagi. Ia hanya _tidak sengaja_ melihat Kageyama dari sudut matanya.

Dengan itu, rapat pertama Hinata di Capcorn selesai. Para peserta rapat mulai bubar, berhamburan keluar ruangan dengan tujuan berbeda-beda—beberapa mengaku lapar dan ingin makan, sebagian lagi jadi ingin langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan akibat motivasi Takeda barusan. Hinata termasuk golongan yang kedua. Ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggunya. Kemarin ia menahan habis-habisan kekecewaannya karena ia tak diperbolehkan untuk bekerja, tapi sekarang ia bisa beraksi.

Akhirnya, ia bisa mengejar Kageyama dan membuktikan kemampuannya sekarang.

Kozume segera saja bergabung dengan Kuroo—Hinata menahan diri untuk memberikan siulan kepada mereka berdua—yang sebenarnya bukan hal aneh berhubung Kuroo adalah atasannya. Hinata merengut. Haruskah ia bergabung dengan atasannya juga? Dengan… Kageyama? Ia menjulurkan lidah dengan jijik. Mana sudi ia berlari ke hadapan Kageyama—responnya pasti akan berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari respon Kuroo terhadap Kenma. Bukannya tersenyum, menyeringai, atau nyengir, ia pasti akan memberikan Hinata wajah merengutnya yang paling mengerikan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung kembali pada kantornya. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menghindari Kageyama sebisa mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, rivalitas mereka dimulai pada hari itu. Tapi sebelum ia sampai pada pintu keluar, seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Kalau saja itu adalah orang normal, Hinata mungkin akan menunjukkan senyum cerah dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Masalahnya, orang itu adalah Sawamura.

Jangan lupa, ia masih trauma melihat wajah mengerikan Sawamura.

"Hinata," sapa Sawamura dengan senyuman penuh karisma. Hinata mencoba mengatur jantungnya yang melompat-lompat—entah bagaimana ia bisa merasakan hawa tidak mengenakkan di balik senyum itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hinata menegakkan badan. "B-Baik! Terima kasih!"

"Begitu? Syukurlah," Sawamura tertawa, lalu mendadak tawanya berubah menjadi senyuman mengerikan. Hinata menelan jeritannya. "Aku harap hubunganmu dengan Kageyama juga _membaik_."

"E-Eh!? T-Tentu saja!" Hinata berkeringat dingin. "Aku dan Kageyama jadi rekan baik sekarang! E… Ehehe!"

Nice, Hinata, terima kasih sudah terbata-bata dan membuat seluruh perkataanmu terdengar tidak meyakinkan.

Seolah ini adalah hari beruntung Hinata, Sawamura nampaknya memilih untuk percaya apa adanya. Senyum mengerikannya menghilang, berubah menjadi senyuman wibawanya yang tadi, dan tanpa sadar Hinata menghembuskan nafas yang selama ini ditahannya. Sawamura menepuk pundaknya dengan cukup keras. "Baguslah. Aku harap kau sudah cukup beradaptasi. Kami semua mengharapkanmu, Hinata."

"Y-Ya…"

Sawamura melenggang pergi dengan langkah cepat seperti orang sibuk pada umumnya. Seiring kepergian Sawamura, kedua bahu Hinata melemas. Berkat apa yang Sawamura katakan, kegugupan dan kekhawatirannya kembali datang seperti ombak ganas yang menerjang karang dengan niatan menghancurkannya.

Kami semua mengharapkanmu. Kata-kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang dalam benak Hinata. Kami semua, katanya. Itu berarti Ushijima, Ukai, Takeda, Kuroo, Bokuto, bahkan Kageyama—semua orang mengharapkan kerja bagusnya di sana!

Hinata menutup mulutnya ketika rasa mual mencengkeram perutnya. Bagaimana kalau ia membuat kesalahan di kali pertamanya bekerja? Bagaimana kalau perkataan Kageyama bahwa dirinya tidak becus memang benar?

Sebelum Hinata terseret lebih jauh ke dalam kepesimisannya, Yamaguchi datang sendiri—tumben terpisah dari Tsukishima—sambil melambaikan tangan secara kasual. "Hei, Hinata—uwah, mukamu pucat sekali… Kenapa? Tidak cocok dengan AC?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Selamatkan aku, Yamaguchi…"

"Dari apa?" Yamaguchi berkedip bingung, tapi kemudian ia mengusap punggung Hinata sembari tersenyum khawatir. "Ayo. Lebih baik kita keluar dari sini dulu."

Satu lagi sosok bak malaikat di tengah para demon—salah satunya adalah Kageyama, tentunya. Hinata jadi ingin menangis terharu saat itu juga. Karena Yamaguchi selalu bersama Tsukishima, dan selalu pula mendukung segala perkataan sinis yang Tsukishima katakan, ia mengira Yamaguchi akan jadi menyebalkan. Ternyata malah sebaliknya. Kalau Tsukishima adalah racun, maka Yamaguchi penawarnya. Boleh jadi salah satu alasannya terus bersama Tsukishima adalah agar ia bisa mengawasi pemuda berkacamata itu.

Bersama Yamaguchi, Hinata berjalan keluar _meeting room_ melewati koridor-koridor bergaya elegan. Ia mengobrolkan banyak hal yang membantu meringankan rasa mualnya, mulai dari curhatan Hinata tentang orientasinya hingga penuturan Yamaguchi tentang semua kebiasaan gila orang-orang Capcorn. Ternyata ia tidak salah ketika menduga bahwa orang-orang di sana kebanyakan tidak beres. Dan Hinata tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan ketularan 'tidak beres' pula.

"Kemudian, pernah juga Tanaka- _san_ melakukan—" Yamaguchi baru saja akan berbelok di sudut koridor, tapi pergerakannya mendadak terhenti dan kedua matanya melebar. Hinata baru saja akan menanyakan apa yang terjadi ketika Yamaguchi menyeretnya mundur dan mengisyaratkan agar ia diam.

"Kenapa, Yamaguchi?" Hinata bertanya dalam sebuah bisikan.

Yamaguchi perlahan melongokkan kepalanya ke balik tembok untuk melihat keadaan, lantas ia berbisik pada Hinata. "Ada… Takeda- _san_ dan Ukai- _san_."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alis, heran bukan main. "Memangnya kenapa? Mereka bukan tipe orang yang mengerikan, jadi kenapa harus bersembunyi?"

"Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius," gumam Yamaguchi, masih melogokkan kepala dan mengawasi gerak-gerik keduanya. "Aura di sekitar mereka aneh."

"Jadi, kau mau menguping?" Hinata bertanya lagi dengan inosen.

"Bukan!" desis Yamaguchi, panik karena Hinata mulai mengecapnya sebagai penguping. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu mereka berdua…"

Hinata menggumam mengerti, lalu bersama Yamaguchi ia ikut mengintip. Di sana, di hadapan sebuah pintu berdaun dua, berdirilah sosok Ukai dan Takeda yang tadi dilihatnya selama pertemuan. Hinata hampir saja menyikut Yamaguchi dan mengajaknya kembali ke kantor mereka lewat jalan lain saat ia menangkap pandangan lembut yang Takeda pancarkan dari kedua matanya.

Tidak sampai situ—satu tangannya menangkup pipi Ukai dengan sangat mesra.

Hinata mengambil nafas dengan mulutnya. Yamaguchi ikut menyadari hal yang sama dan membuka mulutnya.

"Yamaguchi, sebentar lagi aku akan mengalami _cardiac arrest_. Aku akan pingsan," ucap Hinata gemetar, saking kagetnya.

"Jangan, Hinata. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk menyaksikan semua ini," balas Yamaguchi tidak kalah shock.

Samar-samar, mereka dapat mendengar pembicaraan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _sensei_? Siapa saja bisa lewat dan melihat kita." Hinata tidak yakin mengapa suara serak Ukai memanggil Takeda dengan ' _sensei_ '. Barangkali ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan Takeda sebelum ini.

"Oh, itu tak masalah untukku, Ukai- _kun_. Kau terlihat hebat sekali hari ini."

" _Sensei_ juga… terlihat hebat hari ini."

Hinata megap-megap.

"Kau jadi ke rumahku hari ini?"

"Tentu. Aku janji kita akan menghabiskan waktu satu hari ini di rumahmu. Sejak kita memulai menggarap Parasite If, kita jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, Ukai- _kun_. Aku akan sangat menantikannya."

Hening. Hinata yang penasaran pun melongokkan kepalanya lagi dan—

" _Shit_ ," desis Hinata. Ia menutup matanya, berusaha menghilangkan pemandangan berupa Takeda yang mengecup pipi Ukai. Ia tidak seharusnya melihat semua ini! Maaf, Ukai, Takeda. "Yamaguchi, apa kau tahu kalau mereka… menjalin hubungan?"

Yamaguchi mengedikkan bahu. "Selama ini hanya ada rumor beredar, tapi aku tak tahu pasti. Sekarang…" Pandangan Yamaguchi kembali pada kekasih itu selama sedetik. "Aku tahu kebenarannya."

Hinata mendesah panjang. "Kita harus merahasiakannya."

Yamaguchi setuju. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup, kemudian ketika Hinata mengintip kembali, sosok keduanya telah menghilang. Ia melepaskan nafas yang ditahannya, merasa luar biasa lega. Hinata baru saja akan mengajak Yamaguchi untuk kembali ke kantor mereka ketika ia menangkap sesosok orang yang paling dihindarinya.

"Ke mana saja kau, bodoh?"

Benar—Kageyama Tobio.

"Geh! Kageyama!"

"Apa maksudnya 'geh'! Kau mau mengejekku, hah!?"

Hinata menekuk kedua alisnya. Kenapa Kageyama tidak bisa berbuat baik kepadanya sebentar saja? "Memangnya kenapa kau mencariku?"

"Ini hari pertamamu terjun langsung ke penggarapan game," jelas Kageyama sembari menyisir rambut dengan jemari. "Sebelum kau mengacaukan segalanya, aku akan menunjukkan bagian pekerjaanmu."

"Menunjukkan bagianku?" ulang Hinata tidak yakin.

" _Look_ , kau adalah animator, kan?" Yamaguchi berusaha membantu. "Jadi Kageyama akan memberitahumu bagaimana cara dan peraturan kerja sebagai animator. Mungkin kau sudah tahu, _but just in case_ , semua atasan tetap selalu memandu pendatang baru."

Hinata manggut-manggut. Tapi Kageyama sudah lebih dulu berbalik, seakan ia memberitahu Hinata secara tidak langsung bahwa tidak ada pilihan selain ikut dengannya. Menoleh ke Yamaguchi, Hinata memberinya pandangan meminta maaf sebelum ia berlari kecil menyusul Kageyama.

"Tunggu, Bakageyama—ow!"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!"

Belum satu hari berlangsung, dan ia telah mendapat jitakan manis dari sang bos.

XOXO

Sejak pertama kali Hinata bercita-cita untuk membuat game, ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau karakternya bergerak-gerak di dalam layar. Bagaimana jadinya seandainya game yang ia desain benar-benar menjadi game _betulan_ , dengan segala grafik, karakter, dan musik keren yang ada dalam bayangannya.

Hinata hanya bisa berangan-angan selama ini. Keterbatasan kemampuannya dalam memahami arti kode komputer menciptakan sebuah dinding penghalang di hadapannya. Dinding itu mencegah Hinata untuk membuat game-nya sendiri. Karena di saat ia bisa menggambar dan merancang apapun, percuma saja kalau ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bahasa program. Jika sendirian, ia tidak akan bisa membuat satu game pun.

Semua itu sempat membuatnya sedih, tapi tidak sekarang. Ia tidak lagi merasa putus asa karena kini ia menginjakkan kaki di dalam Capcorn, dalam sebuah perusahaan dengan banyak pekerja berbakat, dan bersama mereka Hinata yakin ia bisa mengejar mimpinya. Mungkin tidak akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat, tapi suatu hari ia akan mengajukan ide game brilian yang akan disetujui dan didukung semua orang, lalu akhirnya ia bisa mewujudkan salah satu rancangannya menjadi game betulan.

Demi membuat semua itu menjadi kenyataan, pertama-tama Hinata harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memanjat ke atas, dimulai sebagai animator dan bawahan Kageyama.

Hinata dan Kageyama memasuki salah satu kantor di lantai empat, menuju sebuah ruangan penuh komputer dan kabel-kabel. Hinata menelan ludah melihat kabel itu. Bisa jadi, saking sibuknya orang-orang, mereka tidak sempat membereskan itu, tapi bukankah ini berbahaya? Bagaimana kalau terjadi kebakaran atau ledakan gara-gara kabel yang tidak ditata ini?

Ia kira Kageyama akan merasa risih juga, tapi ternyata tidak. Semua orang di sana mungkin terbiasa melihat kabel berserakan. Atau bisa saja mereka sudah tergolong profesional yang dapat meng- _handle_ kabel apapun. Entahlah.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Hinata menangkap dua sosok lelaki—satunya adalah lelaki bernama Oikawa yang muncul di rapat tadi, dan di sebelahnya adalah pria berambut hitam dengan wajah galak tapi bersahabat yang sedang duduk di atas kursi kantor yang empuk. Mereka sedang mengobrol santai ketika Hinata bersama Kageyama masuk.

Oikawa mendongakkan kepala. " _Well, well_ , ada tamu rupanya—" Dan wajahnya seketika berubah tidak suka ketika ia melihat sosok Kageyama. Senyumannya sempat menurun selama beberapa detik, kemudian kembali dengan lebih dipaksakan. "Oh, ada apa ini? Jarang sekali Tobio- _chan_ mengunjungiku."

Sama seperti Oikawa, Kageyama sama jijiknya melihat pria bersurai cokelat itu. Hinata jadi penasaran sekarang—apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Rivalitas? Permusuhan? Tapi ia jelas akan disiksa Kageyama kalau ia menanyakannya sekarang. "Oikawa- _san_ , Iwaizumi- _san_ ," sapa Kageyama singkat sambil menganggukkan kepala. "Maaf merepotkan, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk mengajari anak ini."

Kalau saja pandangan Oikawa dan Iwaizumi tidak tertuju padanya, Hinata pasti sudah memprotes saat Kageyama memanggilnya 'anak'.

Oikawa menggumam tertarik. "He? Jadi dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang lolos wawancara? Jadi dia yang tiba-tiba masuk di tengah penggarapan game?" Entah mengapa, Oikawa mengatakannya seolah Hinata adalah penyusup tidak tahu diri. Tapi sebentar kemudian, bibir Oikawa merekah membentuk senyuman menerima. Tangannya yang membentuk pose 'peace' ditempelkannya pada samping wajah layaknya seorang model. "Yahooo! Mungkin kau sudah tahu namaku—aku tahu aku ini tampan dan berani—tapi aku perkenalkan diriku lagi! Oikawa Tooru. Music Director dan artis Capcorn!"

Hinata mengerjap bingung seraya menelengkan kepala. "Artis… Capcorn?"

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, _kuso_ -Oikawa," tegur sosok yang dipanggil Kageyama sebagai Iwaizumi itu sembari melakuka _facepalm_. Dari cara Oikawa bertingkah barusan, Hinata segera saja tahu bahwa ia bukan orang yang mudah ditangani, dan berlama-lama ada di dekat Oikawa akan dengan cepat menyerap energi dalam tubuhnya tanpa sisa.

"Jelas ada, Iwa- _chan_! Selama ini kau pikir siapa yang selalu muncul di majalah-majalah mewakili Capcorn? Siapa yang sering diajak untuk nampang di sesi foto bersama? Siapa yang selalu diminta untuk jadi peraga _motion capture_? Siapa, coba?"

Memilih untuk mengabaikan Oikawa, Iwaizumi menoleh pada Hinata dan mengangguk sebagai sebuah sapaan. "Aku sendiri Iwaizumi Hajime. Sound Engineer. Salam kenal, uh—Kageyama, siapa namanya?"

"Hinata Shouyou," balas Kageyama sebelum Hinata sempat mengatakannya sendiri. Hinata tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi ia merasakan percikan listrik yang menyenangkan di setiap jengkal kulitnya ketika ia mendengar Kageyama mengucapkan namanya dengan lancar dan lembut. Suara Kageyama memang pada dasarnya indah kalau tidak terus menerus digunakannya untuk membentak Hinata.

"Jadi, Hinata di sini akan bekerja sebagai animator mulai hari ini. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memberitahu dulu _basic_ , _what to do_ , dan semacam itu," sambung Kageyama. "Lalu seperti biasanya, aku ingin Oikawa- _san_ jadi peraga."

"Hm… Tobio- _chan_ ingin aku jadi peraga?" Oikawa memicingkan matanya. "Boleh. Tapi kau harus berlutut di hadapanku."

"Oikawa," desis Iwaizumi mengingatkan. "Jangan seperti itu. Kau langsung bersedia ketika diminta oleh orang lain."

"Tapi, ini Tobio- _chan_!" Oikawa merengut. "Kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini—"

"Oke," Iwaizumi menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Hinata, kau ke sini bersamaku. Kageyama juga. Oikawa, kau segera pakai peralatannya." Ketika Oikawa membuka mulutnya untuk memulai sebuah rengekan, Iwaizumi memelototinya. "Oikawa. Sekarang."

Hinata heran kenapa bukan Iwaizumi yang jadi bos kantor ini.

"Jadi, Hinata, karena kau bersedia menjadi animator, kau pastinya sudah tahu segala macam hal tentang animasi, kan?" tanya Iwaizumi begitu Hinata dan Kageyama mendekatinya.

Hinata mempersilakan dirinya duduk pada kursi di samping Iwaizumi, mengangguk. Iwaizumi turut mengangguk dan menyalakan komputer di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu bagus. Kita hanya tinggal menunjukkan cara kerjanya secara langsung—berhubung kau belum pernah punya pengalaman kerja sebelum ini."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Oikawa datang dalam balutan sebuah _track-suit_ abu-abu. Di berbagai bagian tubuhnya, terdapat sebuah alat kecil berbentuk bulat yang menempel pada pakaiannya. Ia datang ke arah Iwaizumi sambil bersungut-sungut, tapi yang bersangkutan masih memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Di perusahaan game, membuat animasi secara manual menggunakan perangkat lunak memakan waktu terlalu lama, jadi kita menggunakan _motion capture_ ," terang Iwaizumi sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di atas keyboard.

" _Motion capture_ adalah metode di mana kita menggunakan seorang peraga. Kita meletakkan alat-alat sensorik di atas tubuh peraga, sehingga gerakan apapun yang dilakukan oleh peraga dapat terekam dalam bentuk sebuah animasi," Kageyama membantu menjelaskan sambil melipat tangan di atas dada. "Kau akan bekerja keras mulai hari ini, jadi perhatikan baik-baik."

Tanpa diminta demikian pun, Hinata sudah terlanjur memperhatikan dengan saksama. Iwaizumi mengatakan sebuah aba-aba, kemudian Oikawa mulai bergerak. Ia melakukan sebuah gerakan meninju beberapa kali, dan setelah selesai, gerakan itu ter- _scan_ ke dalam komputer di hadapan Iwaizumi menjadi sebuah animasi.

Hinata menggumam kagum. "Hebat! Bisa jadi secepat itu!"

" _Chibi-chan_ , peraganya juga hebat, kan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil memberikan Oikawa tatapan ragu. Iwaizumi ikut memandangi Oikawa, tapi dengan pandangan mematikan dan tajam.

"Tentu saja, di balik semua efisiensi ini, terdapat beberapa kekurangan," jelas Iwaizumi lagi. Ia menyuruh Oikawa untuk melakukan beberapa gerakan, dan setelah si _prince charming_ meniupkan ciumannya pada Iwaizumi—yang bersangkutan sempat menjauh dari sana karena jijik—ia akhirnya mau kembali bekerja. Kali ini ia membuat gerakan menendang dan memukul. Awalnya ia memang terlihat enggan melakukan semua ini, tapi pada kenyataannya Oikawa terlihat cukup menikmati.

" _Motion capture_ tidak bisa menangkap gerakan yang melanggar hukum fisika," Kageyama memilih untuk menjelaskan. "Selain itu, jika proporsi tubuh peraga tidak sesuai dengan karakter yang diperagakannya, maka tubuh si karakter bisa terpotong. Misalnya, karakter dengan tangan raksasa diperagakan oleh Oikawa- _san_ , tapi karena perbedaan ukuran tangan mereka, tangan raksasa itu bisa saja mengalami error dalam bentuknya—bisa jadi mengecil, atau malah berbentuk poligon abstrak."

"Untuk mengatasi hal itu, biasanya kita menggunakan bantuan kostum," tutur Iwaizumi. Hinata manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti. Untuk seorang sound engineer, Iwaizumi memiliki pengetahuan cukup banyak tentang animasi. "Aku dulu pernah bekerja sebagai animator," jawab Iwaizumi ketika Hinata menanyakannya. "Sekarang juga, sebenarnya, ketika orang-orang butuh bantuan. Tapi aku harap, dengan tambahan satu orang di sini, kita bisa jadi lebih terbantu. Dari wajahmu sih, kelihatannya kau bisa diandalkan."

Hinata melipat dahi. Satu orang? Tadi, Oikawa juga berkata demikian, bahwa Hinata adalah satu-satunya orang yang lolos wawancara. Bukankah mereka sedang butuh banyak tenaga kerja? Lantas kenapa hanya Hinata yang direkrut?

Yang membuat Hinata penasaran adalah kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya hal ini sejak kemarin.

"Jangan terlalu memujinya, Iwaizumi- _san_. Nanti dia terbang dan tidak bisa kembali ke bumi," tukas Kageyama ketus. Pria itu beranjak dan mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman dengan Iwaizumi. "Mungkin sampai di sini saja. Bagaimanapun juga, jadwal kita semua sedang padat. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu dirimu dan Oikawa- _san_ lebih dari ini. Sebelumnya, terima kasih banyak sudah membantu." Kageyama membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak masalah," Iwaizumi melambaikan tangan. "Kita sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Oikawa barusan—dia memang agak idiot."

"Hei, Iwa- _chan_! Kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku, ya!?" bentak Oikawa dari tengah ruangan.

"Cih, pede amat lu nyet," balas Iwaizumi dengan pedas. Oikawa jatuh terduduk sambil memanyunkan bibir dan meneriakkan sesuatu tentang 'Iwa- _chan_ jahat'.

Hinata memutuskan bahwa divisi musik juga berisi orang-orang sinting. Ia bersyukur tidak hanya kantornya saja yang diisi makhluk abnormal. Dan sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan tertular kekonyolan makhluk-makhluk tidak jelas itu. Doakan saja semoga Hinata setidaknya masih waras.

Ia beranjak, bersalaman dengan Iwaizumi, terpaksa membiarkan Oikawa pundung sendirian di tengah ruangan, dan akhirnya berjalan kembali menuju kantornya bersama Kageyama.

XOXO

Hinata tahu sekarang mengapa banyak orang menyerah bekerja di bawah Kageyama.

Dirinya memang sedari dulu mudah gugup dan ceroboh, sehingga Hinata tak heran saat ia membuat banyak kesalahan di sana sini. Semua orang tentu saja memaklumi hal itu, berhubung Hinata adalah pendatang baru.

Semua orang, kecuali Kageyama.

Dari tadi, pria itu tak henti-hentinya berjalan berkeliling, mengecek setiap _progress_ yang dilakukan rekan-rekannya, dan menegur mereka yang bekerja dengan kurang maksimal. Tidak hanya Hinata yang ditegur, bahkan perempuan semungil Yachi juga sempat terkena kesadisan Kageyama, tapi tetap saja… itu tidak mengubah fakta bahwa yang paling sering dimarahi adalah Hinata.

Setiap kali ia memeriksa pekerjaan Hinata, ia akan merengut, memasang wajah murka, lalu memaki-maki Hinata dengan berbagai macam kosa kata penuh warna. Misalnya, "Bukan begitu, bodoh!', atau "Kau ini bisa cepat sedikit tidak!?", dan bahkan ketika Hinata melakukan kesalahan parah, ia berani mendesis, " _What the hell is this shit, you dumbass!?_ ". Pokoknya kata-kata semacam itu, yang berhasil menorehkan luka perih di hati Hinata yang rapuh.

Hinata yakin Kageyama sekarang patut menjadi saingan om chef galak yang ada di acara Hell's Kitchen. Mungkin ia juga bisa memegang rekor orang yang paling banyak mengucapkan kata ' _shit_ ', ' _hell_ ', dan kata sebangsanya dalam sehari.

Demi menebus sekian banyak kekeliruan yang ia perbuat hari itu, Hinata rela pulang malam. Ia tidak ingin gagal mencapai _goal_ yang ditetapkan Kageyama untuk hari itu. Nanti bisa-bisa _progress_ pembuatan game ikut melambat karenanya. Daripada ia harus menjadi hambatan bagi orang lain, lebih baik ia bersusah payah untuk belajar lebih, berusaha lebih, melakukan lebih. Hinata sudah sampai sejauh ini. Mana mungkin ia akan menyerah sekarang?

Yachi dengan baik hati menemani Hinata hingga setengah jalan, hingga Shimizu Kiyoko melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan mengajak dengan suara lembutnya, "Hitoka- _chan_ , ayo pulang". Suara dan ajakan tersebut bagaikan nyanyian sesosok siren yang memikat nelayan ke dalam jebakannya, karena Hinata mendapati tidak hanya dirinya yang terpesona oleh Kiyoko, tapi sampai Yachi juga.

Yachi, yang mungil dan imut itu, tiba-tiba gelagapan lebih dari biasanya dengan wajah merona. Di mata Hinata yang sedari dulu senang sekali bertindak sebagai seorang cupid, jelas sekali nampak bahwa Yachi terkena pesona Kiyoko. Bahkan ia terjerat lebih dalam daripada Hinata.

Hinata jadi heran, kenapa rasanya semua orang di kantor itu punya pengalaman romantis? Ia jadi merasa dikhianati karena hanya dirinya yang jomblo. Oh, tunggu, masih ada Tanaka.

Jadilah Yachi pulang bersama Kiyoko sebelum malam terlalu larut. Hinata harus meyakinkannya berulang kali bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja di kantor. Setelah kesekian puluh kali Hinata bilang 'aku baik-baik saja', barulah Yachi mau meninggalkannya sendirian.

Keadaan hening selama satu jam ke depan. Hanya ada suara deru mesin dari komputer di hadapan Hinata. Ia fokus pada pekerjaannya yang tinggal sedikit dan selesai lima belas menit kemudian. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada error apapun kali ini, Hinata mematikan komputer.

Matanya melirik ke sana kemari dengan was-was. Begitu yakin tidak ada orang di sana, ia perlahan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempang yang dibawanya. Benda tersebut adalah sebuah _sketchbook_. Hinata memandanginya dengan tatapan keras penuh determinasi, tetapi sekaligus lembut. Tangannya mengelus permukaan sampul buku sketsa yang sudah sedikit rusak itu.

Ia membuka halaman pertama, kedua, ketiga… Terus hingga ia mencapai halaman terakhir. Senyumannya semakin mengembang.

Buku tersebut berisi desain-desain game-nya terdahulu. Ia menyimpan buku sketsanya yang terdahulu di rumahnya—semuanya juga berisi desain game dan karakter yang dibuatnya sejak zaman SMA—dan jumlahnya kira-kira ada… sepuluh. Sepuluh buku berisi coretan tuangan kreatifitasnya, pelampiasan kekesalannya karena ia hanya punya kemampuan untuk mendesain, belum membuat secara aktual. Semua buku sketsa berisi gambar brilian, yang kata temannya bisa menyaingi _mangaka_ terkenal sekalipun. Hinata selalu memikirkan desainnya dengan menyeluruh. Ia memberikan setiap detail semaksimal mungkin, memikirkan plot selogis dan sebagus mungkin, merancang _gameplay_ semenarik mungkin. Selama ini, ia berhasil mendesain semua itu—banyak sekali desain yang tidak bisa diwujudkan ke dalam game.

Mengingat perjuangannya dulu, segalanya terasa jauh lebih dekat sekarang. Hinata berhasil masuk ke perusahaan game. Tinggal bersabar dan terus berusaha lebih keras lagi agar ia bisa menjadi desainer. Kemudian, ia akan membuat ide game yang hebat, dan setelah semua orang menyetujui idenya… Akhirnya, game rancangannya bisa diwujudkan.

Hinata tersenyum lebar sekali hingga gigi-giginya tampak. Sebuah perasaan hangat meledak di dalam dadanya, bergemuruh keras, dan ia menemukan semangatnya kembali. Ia tidak sabar menantikan saat-saat di mana ia akan berdiri di depan saat rapat, memaparkan ide-ide game-nya, mendengar persetujuan semua orang, dan lebih dari itu—ia ingin melihat game rancangannya sukses.

Sebelum seseorang dapat melihatnya yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri, Hinata kembali memasukkan buku sketsa itu ke dalam tasnya. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya, lalu menyampirkan tas selempangnya dan bersiap pulang.

Begitu ia melewati ruangan kerja Kageyama, Hinata mendapati secercah cahaya dari ventilasi yang berada di atas pintu. Langkah Hinata terhenti, dan mendadak ia menemukan keinginan besar untuk menemui Kageyama. Ia ingin… yah. Meminta maaf. Atas keteledorannya dari kemarin hingga hari ini. Bagaimanapun juga, Hinata telah menambah masalah Kageyama dan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu Kageyama perlahan. Ia disambut kesunyian, sebelum suara rendah yang serak akan kelelahan mempersilakannya. Hinata takut-takut membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk.

Di dalam sana, Kageyama sedang duduk di depan komputernya. Jemarinya menari-nari di atas keyboard dan pandangannya tak sekalipun lepas dari hamparan kode-kode di hadapannya. Rangkaian kode-kode itu dapat membuat Hinata sesak nafas, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih memicu sesak nafasnya hari ini.

Kacamata. Lebih tepatnya, kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam yang Kageyama pakai saat ini. Hinata hampir pingsan saat itu juga. Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak ingin mengakui kalau Kageyama terlihat bagus dengan kacamata itu. Pokoknya tidak—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bodoh?"

Hinata tidak sadar Kageyama telah menoleh ke arahnya, otomatis mengarahkan pula wajah berkacamatanya itu kepadanya. "K-Kau memakai… kacamata? Tapi kemarin, kau tidak…"

"Kemarin kacamataku tertinggal." Kageyama menghembuskan nafas sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Andai Hinata membawa kamera, ia ingin mengabadikan pose keren itu di dalam sebuah foto. "Sekarang, ada urusan apa denganku? Aku masih sibuk."

Fokus, Hinata, fokus!

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha sebisa mungkin menenangkan diri. "Aku ingin… umm… berbicara…"

Mengatakan sesuatu dengan wajah tampan Kageyama yang dihadapkan kepadanya terbukti sulit bagi Hinata. Dirinya pasti terlihat seperti seorang cewek yang ingin menembak _senpai_ -nya, seperti di _shoujou manga_. Berwajah merah dan gugup.

Untunglah Kageyama bukan seseorang yang peka akan hal-hal romantis, sehingga ia mengedikkan bahu dan fokus kembali pada komputernya. Ia kembali mengetik sambil menyahut, "Kalau begitu cepat. Aku masih ada pekerjaan."

Hinata mendongak untuk mengamati belakang kepala Kageyama selama beberapa saat. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kageyama singkat, setengah acuh tak acuh.

"Untuk menatap lawan bicaraku," Hinata merasa mulutnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku harus menatap orang yang kuajak bicara."

Kageyama menggumam. "Terserah kau saja."

Sekarang Hinata merasa seperti seseorang yang sedang modus terhadap gebetannya, tapi peduli amat. Tangannya menarik sebuah kursi empuk beroda dan mendorongnya ke sebelah Kageyama, lalu menghempaskan diri di atasnya. "Kageyama…"

Kageyama menggumam sekali lagi, "Hm?"

"Maaf," lirih Hinata. Ia menatap Kageyama singkat sebelum kepalanya menunduk. "Aku… melakukan banyak kesalahan, ya?"

"Iya." Kageyama memang sadis—ia tidak repot-repot membantah pernyataan Hinata untuk memikirkan perasaannya.

Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. "Aku… mungkin memang tidak kompeten seperti yang Kageyama katakan."

Jemari Kageyama berhenti mengetik, sesaat hanya menggantung di udara. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Hinata lekas memotongnya.

"Karena itu, sekali lagi aku meminta maaf," ujar Hinata dengan yakin. Kali ini ia benar-benar menatap biner biru di balik lensa minus itu. Determinasinya entah mengapa semakin kuat, seolah mata tajam Kageyama adalah minyak yang bisa api menyulut emosinya. "Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini. Dan aku berjanji aku akan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang."

Suatu saat, ia pasti akan menjadi desainer, dan membuktikan kepada Kageyama bahwa ia tidak akan kalah dengan kejeniusannya.

Hinata menduga Kageyama akan membalas dengan perkataan sinis, tapi yang keluar darinya hanyalah dengusan pelan, diikuti dengan, "Kau ini sedang kesambet apa?"

Momen penuh semangat itu pecah seketika. Hinata menganga lebar-lebar. "Hah!? Kau ini—aku dari tadi bicara dengan serius, tahu!"

"Kalau kau sedang normal, aku berani bertaruh kau tidak sudi meminta maaf seperti ini," ujar Kageyama sembari menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan meregangkan badannya. "Maksudnya, kalau kau benci padaku, bersikaplah apa adanya. Kau benci padaku, kan?"

Hinata baru saja akan menjawab, 'Tentu saja', tapi sesuatu mencegahnya untuk berkata-kata. Bahunya menurun, kepalanya menunduk, dan ia justru memikirkan dalam-dalam apa yang Kageyama katakan barusan.

"Tidak sebenci itu, sih," bisik Hinata pada akhirnya. "Kau menyebalkan. Sangat. Tapi kalau tidak ada Kageyama, aku tidak akan terpancing untuk berkembang." Hinata mendongak dan menatap Kageyama lurus. "Karena ada Kageyama, aku bisa menjadi lebih baik."

Kageyama nampak sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan itu. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan ia hanya bisa mengedipkan mata sambil membuka dan menutup mulut, bingung berkata apa. Melihat Kageyama yang seperti itu membuat Hinata menyadari betapa memalukannya kata-katanya barusan, dan ia langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"B-Bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu begitu saja atas sikap menyebalkanmu!" sergah Hinata panik. "Aku hanya… mendeklarasikan perang. Perang, tahu! Jadi kita akan bersaing. Karena itu, jangan salah sangka!"

Kageyama, yang kelihatannya sudah pulih, hanya memutar mata. Wajahnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kesinisannya akan kembali muncul. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hinata menatap layar komputer di hadapannya dengan decak kagum. Bagaimana bisa Kageyama memahami semua itu? Mengetikkan sebuah kode untuk game tentu butuh pemikiran panjang dan lama, tapi Kageyama paling-paling hanya berhenti beberapa detik sebelum lanjut mengetik.

Kageyama memang jenius sekali. Hinata memegang erat-erat bagian bawah kemeja putih santai yang dipakainya sambil merenung.

Kalau saja ia bekerja sama dengan orang sejenius Kageyama, mungkin impiannya untuk membuat game sukses bisa…

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kageyama tiba-tiba. Hinata lekas mendongak, membuka mulut, dan menghirup nafas secara tajam. Jarang-jarang Kageyama peduli dengan orang lain. Jangan-jangan ia sedang sakit panas sekarang. Sang newbie menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan sebelum ia terdiam.

"Kageyama," Hinata kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada layar komputer Kageyama. Sang programmer terus mengetik dan membiarkan Hinata melihatnya bekerja. Ini aneh, karena Hinata menduga Kageyama akan mengusirnya tanpa mau mendengar alasan apapun. "Kau mau mengajari aku programming?"

"Hah?" Kali ini, Kageyama menghentikan gerakan mengetiknya untuk melempari Hinata tatapan 'kau-pasti-bercanda'. "Tidak mau. Memangnya otakmu kuat?"

 _Jleb._

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. Respon yang sempat ia duga. Jemarinya kembali bermain dengan ujung kemeja. "Kalau begitu, aku ganti pertanyaan." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menatap Kageyama yang balas menatapnya heran. "Kalau suatu saat mimpiku di sini tercapai, maukah kau menjadi programmer-ku?"

Hinata langsung menyesal telah mengatakan kalimat ambigu itu. Maksudnya, 'programmer-ku'? Ia terdengar seperti sedang menembak Kageyama sekarang. Fakta bahwa pria yang bersangkutan sedang mematung sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan membaik. Hinata menelan ludah paksa, menunggu kejadian selanjutnya dengan sabar.

Dalam skenario terburuk, Kageyama bisa saja membentaknya dan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan—seperti menggebrak meja atau menampar Hinata, tapi yang ia lakukan setelah itu hanyalah mendengus pelan. "Kalau kau berhenti membuat banyak kesalahan, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jeda sejenak. Lalu Kageyama mengangkat wajah dan menatap Hinata lurus dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Tapi baiklah. Saat kau mencapai mimpi yang kau sebut-sebut itu, aku akan menjadi programmer-mu, Hinata- _boke_."

Hinata merasakan dadanya berdesir lemah. Perasaan hangat merayapi dadanya, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang berbeda dari semangat dan keyakinan yang selama ini pernah dirasakannya. Perasaan tersebut… baru, dan sangat asing, tapi tak sepenuhnya tidak nyaman.

"Yah, aku ragu kau bisa melakukannya, sih. Wajah mengenaskanmu sama sekali tidak meyakinkan."

Wajah Hinata memerah saking kesalnya. "Bakageyama! Jangan merusak momen seenaknya!"

Kageyama menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya di balik sebuah dengusan, lalu ia berbisik dengan nada yang terdengar… aneh dan asing di telinga Hinata. "Pulang sana. Sudah malam."

"Kau sendiri?" Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun terhadap seluruh kegalakannya yang hilang entah kemana. Sekarang, ia juga ikut berbisik seperti Kageyama. Berduaan bersama Kageyama, di kantor remang-remang, saling berisik. Suasana yang romantis—Hinata ingin menjedutkan kepalanya sesaat setelah ia berpikir seperti itu.

"Aku akan melembur sebentar lagi. Masih ada banyak pekerjaan," jawab Kageyama sembari mengusap wajah. Keletihan tampak sekali di wajahnya. Hinata jadi ingin membantu menanggung kelelahannya, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali mengacau.

Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk pamit, melangkah keluar ruangan, dan berlari ke _vending machine_ terdekat. Ia membeli sesuatu dari sana dan berjalan kembali menuju kantor Kageyama untuk mengetuk pintunya sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia tidak perlu menunggu jawaban Kageyama sebelum ia masuk begitu saja.

"Ada apa lagi, dasar bo—"

Hinata memotong ucapannya dengan meletakkan sekaleng kopi di hadapan Kageyama. Ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebar seraya menggaruk belakang kepala. "Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu. Semoga pekerjaanmu lancar, Kageyama- _kun_!"

Selanjutnya, Hinata berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan, tak sekalipun menoleh, karena ia yakin Kageyama dapat melihat wajah merahnya bahkan di kegelapan ruangan.

' _Kenapa aku melakukan sesuatu seperti itu? Kenapa aku berbaik hati kepadanya?_ ' pikir Hinata sambil berlari—ia ingin menyamarkan suara jantungnya yang berdebar keras. ' _Tapi wajahnya barusan… benar-benar…_ '

Tampan.

Hinata menunduk, lalu berlari lebih cepat lagi.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 ***Parasite If = Plesetan dari Parasite Eve, yang aslinya adalah milik Square Enix (lol, gomen Square Enix, ini hanya fanfic belaka kok, tidak ada niatan apapun). Itu game tembak-tembakan pertama yang saya sukai /info ga penting**

 ****alpha-test = tes yang dilakukan oleh tester saat game belum sepenuhnya dikembangkan. Jadi, developer bakal menyewa alpha-tester sewaktu-waktu, tapi berhubung di sini Kenma merangkap sebagai programmer, dia ada terus di kantor itu. Alpha-tester jauh lebih penting daripada beta-tester dan gajinya lebih besar, soalnya dia membantu menangani banyak kesalahan dan bug fatal. Kalau beta-test, test-nya dilakukan saat game-nya hampir selesai (paling tinggal finishing dan semacamnya), jadi pekerjaan mereka lebih mudah. Gajinya juga lebih murah, bahkan beta-tester di game online malah tidak dibayar.**

* * *

 **Cepet-cepet ngetik chapter tiga sebelum kembali sibuk. Untunglah bisa selesai. *megap-megap* Saya tahu bagian UkaTake OOC, tapi bukankah kalian semua OOC kalau ketemu belahan jiwa kalian? /plak**

 **Berikut adalah informasi mengenai posisi karakter yang nongol di chapter ini.**

 **Ushijima: CEO**

 **Ukai: Producer**

 **Takeda: Director**

 **Oikawa: Music Director**

 **Iwaizumi: Sound Engineer**

 **Kenma: Game tester, programmer**

 **Kuroo: Battle Motion Director**

 **Bokuto: Movie Director**

 **Daichi: Cut Scene Director**

 **Kiyoko: Art Director**

 **Okay, time for some ramblings.**

 **Hinata bisa nggambar, tapi ternyata dia bisa ngelukis juga? Yup, malahan sering, apalagi pas kuliah. Dia malah sering dapat penghasilan dari gambarnya itu (lol). Soalnya dia pikir, karena dia sama sekali nggak bisa programming, lebih baik dia memoles bakat yang dia punya.**

 **Oh iya, jaket yang dipakai Kenma itu… punya siapa ya? Punya siapa lagi kalau bukan gebetannya /Kuroo lol. Dan btw, Takeda emang jadi motivator. Soalnya di anime-nya juga gitu, dia sering bilang kata-kata bijak.**

 **Oikawa masih kelihatan stress di sini, dia belum menunjukkan sisi seriusnya. Dia emang maskotnya Capcorn loh. LOL. Kayaknya saya bakal sering menistakan Oikawa selama ke depannya.**

 **Oke, waktunya untuk membalas review!**

 **SharyApple:** Semoga chapter ini bisa menekankan programmerxdesigner-nya XD Bang Tsukki mah kerja apa aja mau yang penting gampang buatnya (?). Asal jangan jadi tukang becak aja (?). Kayaknya kejadian programmerxdesigner terlalu indah untuk jadi kenyataan, jadi saya terpaksa melampiaskannya ke KageHina. Jadilah chapter ini. Oke, sip. As always, makasih sudah review!

 **Terakhir, segala hal yang ada di fanfic ini saya pelajari dari google, jadi informasinya belum tentu akurat.**

 **See you in next chapter!**


	4. The Turbulence and The Capcorn Angel

" _Kita tidak berhenti bermain karena bertambah tua, tapi kita bertambah tua karena berhenti bermain!"—Benjamin Franklin_

* * *

"Kenapa ada banyak kesalahan dalam _coding_ bagian ini!?"

Tsukishima hanya diam, acuh tak acuh.

"Desain pada _level_ ini kurang halus! Ganti sekarang juga!"

Berikutnya, Yachi dan Yamaguchi.

"Tekstur karakternya jadi jelek begini! Kau bisa bekerja dengan becus tidak, hah!?"

Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata yang masih _newbie_ dan ceroboh jelas terkena semprotan Kageyama.

"Kalian terlalu banyak bermalas-malasan! Apa yang terjadi kalau sampai game kita gagal, atau bahkan memundurkan tanggal rilis!? Bekerjalah dengan lebih sigap! Tunjukkan hasil yang lebih baik! Lebih—" Suara Kageyama menggema di seluruh sudut kantor. "Kalian semua harus lebih serius!"

Hinata menarik nafas tajam, beranjak dari kursinya, lalu berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start The Game**

 **.:KageHina:.**

 **(some minor pairs later)**

 **Gaming Industry/Game Maker/Gamer AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: Slight DaiSuga in this chapter, and I'm sorry, karena di chapter ini ada sedikit... angst  
**

 **Kalau ada huruf ilang, harap maklum karena keyboard saya sedang kejang-kejang. Ok, please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: The Turbulence and The Capcorn Angel**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai tiga dengan bibir manyun. Langkahnya sengaja dihentak-hentakkan.

Belum ada satu minggu ia bekerja di sana, tapi Hinata hampir merasa tidak betah. Kalau saja bukan karena mimpi besarnya menjadi desainer, dan andai kantor yang ditempatinya tidak seterkenal Capcorn, ia pasti sudah lama keluar dari sana. Masalahnya, ia tidak mau kalau setiap pagi harus mengalami _bad mood_ , yang penyebab utamanya tidak lain adalah bosnya sendiri, Kageyama Tobio.

"Cih, si Kageyama itu…" gumam Hinata bersungut-sungut. "Mentang-mentang dia adalah seorang jenius, dia seenaknya memerintah semua orang…"

Sekarang Hinata baru tahu mengapa ada banyak orang yang memilih untuk mengundurkan diri daripada harus terus bekerja di bawah Kageyama. Pria muda itu terlalu menuntut. Tidak semua orang terlahir dengan talenta hebat seperti dirinya, tapi ia selalu dan selalu mendorong mereka untuk melampaui batas. Mungkin akan berdampak baik jika Kageyama memberikan dorongan positif, tapi yang ia lakukan adalah memerintah semena-mena tanpa mengetahui kondisi rekan-rekannya. Terlebih, ia melakukannya secara sepihak—tak ada yang boleh berbicara balik.

Dan itu membuat Hinata luar biasa kesal. Pantas saja ia dijuluki Ou-sama. Sifatnya memang seperti seorang raja, tapi bukan raja biasa—ia adalah raja egois. Suka memerintah ini-itu. Tidak membuat ruang sedikit pun untuk diskusi—kalaupun pernah, itu adalah saat-saat langka.

Semua pandangan baik Hinata terhadap Kageyama segera saja hilang semenjak pria itu menunjukkan taring-taringnya. Harapan Hinata untuk menjadikan Kageyama sebagai rekan proyeknya pupus seketika. Mana mungkin ia bisa bekerja dengan baik bersama orang arogan seperti itu? Apalagi Hinata sendiri juga termasuk keras kepala.

"Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu…?" Kedua bahu Hinata menurun. Bukannya ia takut atau bagaimana, ia hanya marah. Ia terima-terima saja diperintah Kageyama, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin memiliki seorang pemimpin egois.

Terlalu dalam Hinata berkecimpung dengan pikirannya sehingga ia tak menyadari ada seseorang di hadapannya. Alhasil, ia menabrak orang tersebut, menyebabkan berkas-berkas di tangan orang yang bersangkutan beterbangan sebelum satu per satu mendarat di atas lantai.

Hinata mengeluarkan suara terkejut dengan mulut terbuka. "A-Ah, maaf!" Buru-buru ia berjongkok untuk membantu pria yang ditabraknya itu mengambili berkas-berkasnya. "Aku tidak sengaja! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Pria itu, Hinata mengamati, memiliki aura dan penampilan yang memancarkan kelembutan. Bukan berniat menghina Yamaguchi dan para makhluk waras di Capcorn, tapi ia rasa cahaya mereka kalah terang jika dibandingkan dengan pria di hadapannya itu. Surainya berwarna keperakan dan senyumannya benar-benar tulus, seolah ia menunjukkannya untuk sungguhan menyenangkan hati orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," balasnya sembari tertawa renyah. Hinata merasa aman mendengar suara bernada halus itu. Aman dari Kageyama dan sifatnya yang mengesalkan, aman dari anjing liar yang tadi pagi mengejarnya, pokoknya ia merasa seolah segala marahabaya yang mengincarnya akan hangus hanya dengan berada di dekat sosok itu. "Terima kasih sudah membantu memunguti ini semua."

Pria itu benar-benar seperti malaikat.

Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "M-Memang aku yang menyebabkan berkas-berkasmu jatuh, jadi… Ah!" Sontak, sepasang mata Hinata melebar ketika ia tanpa sengaja melihat apa yang ada di berkas tersebut. Sketsa. Ia melihat sketsa. Jiwa menggambarnya langsung saja berkobar hebat. "Maaf, tapi apakah itu… _storyboard_!?"

Untuk sesaat, pria itu nampak terkejut melihat Hinata yang mendadak antusias. Kepalanya kemudian mengangguk pelan, bibirnya masih membentuk senyuman. "Kau benar. Apakah kau tertarik dengan _storyboard_?"

"Ya! Sangat!" Hinata menyetujui tanpa berpikir panjang.

Senyuman di wajah pria itu semakin mengembang. "…Kau ini, kalau tidak salah Hinata Shouyou, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk, agak heran juga memikirkan bagaimana semua orang di sana kelihatannya dapat langsung mengenalinya. Jangan bilang Hinata sebenarnya sangat terkenal di sana.

"Aku Sugawara Koushi," ucap pria itu lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. "Aku memang bukan desainer, tapi aku adalah Lead Scenario Writer. Makanya, pekerjaanku berkaitan erat dengan membuat _storyboard_."

Hinata berdecak kagum. "Kau menulis skenario game!?"

"Yup," Sugawara membenarkan. "Timku mengurusi keseluruhan skenario dalam game—termasuk cerita, _battle_ , hingga sampai pada _level_ atau _dungeon_."

"Uwaaah, kereeen!"

Sugawara tertawa geli. "Kalau kau ingin belajar lebih banyak, aku akan dengan senang hati mengajarimu. Kau bisa ikut ke kantorku, kalau kau mau."

Kedua mata Hinata berbinar sekali lagi. "B-Benarkah!? Aku bisa… melihat pekerjaanmu!?" Melihat Sugawara mengangguk, Hinata berteriak senang. Ia hampir melompat tinggi-tinggi saat itu juga. " _Yeaaaah_! Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak, Sugawara- _san_!"

"Tentu," Sugawara memberinya lirikan penuh arti. "Aku tahu kau sedang ingin menyegarkan pikiran. Kageyama pasti membuat masalah lagi di kantornya, kan?"

"Eh?" Hinata sontak menghentikan selebrasinya. Kenapa ia bisa tahu itu?

"Insting," jawab Sugawara menjawab mata penuh tanya Hinata. "Aku tahu betapa mengerikannya Kageyama yang sedang seperti itu. Jadi aku pikir, kau bisa mengambil nafas sebentar di kantorku."

Sugawara, sekali lagi, memang benar-benar malaikat.

Hinata mengeluarkan senandung riang selagi ia berjalan mengekori Sugawara, benaknya melambung tinggi. Senang karena ia bisa melarikan diri dari Kageyama selama beberapa waktu, dan karena ia bisa belajar lebih banyak tentang sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan menggambar.

Peduli amat dengan Kageyama. Ia akan mengambil saran Sugawara untuk mengambil nafas dan melupakan pria itu sejenak.

XOXO

Dua bola karamel menyisirkan pandangannya ke seisi ruangan dengan kagum. Model ruangan, warna tembok dan karpet, serta segala perabotan di sana sama dengan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantor Hinata. Hanya saja, ada yang sedikit berbeda—suasana.

Tidak seperti kantornya, kantor tempat Sugawara berada sangat tentram. Semua orang bekerja dalam diam, tapi bukan diam yang buruk—seperti ketika Kageyama habis memarahi orang-orang—melainkan diam pertanda mereka menikmati pekerjaan mereka. Dan melihat sifat malaikat Sugawara, pasti tidak ada yang merasa tidak nyaman diperintah orang sedemikian baik.

Hinata sempat merasa iri pada mereka, karena mereka mendapatkan bos yang jauh lebih hebat daripada Kageyama si sombong sialan.

Sugawara mengantarkan Hinata pada ruangan kerja pribadinya, tak lupa memberikan senyum kepada setiap orang yang dilewatinya, sebelum mempersilakan Hinata duduk pada sofa empuk berwarna krem yang berukuran agak besar. Pasti Sugawara menggunakannya untuk tiduran ketika lelah, tebak Hinata.

Ruangan Sugawara berukuran sedang, sedikit lebih luas daripada ruangan Kageyama. Perabotannya sangat modern dan penuh gaya. Sugawara memilih untuk mendekorasi ruangannya dengan warna-warna cerah yang tenang semacam krem. Penataan ruangan secara umum hampir sama dengan ruangan Kageyama—terdapat satu set sofa dan meja kecil, komputer, meja kerja, dan rak buku—hanya saja segala sesuatu di sana nampak lebih cerah. Mungkin kepribadian mempengaruhi. Kageyama yang jahat suka bergelap-gelapan, dan Sugawara yang baik hati suka warna cerah. Heh, pas sekali.

"Jadi, Hinata," Sugawara memulai perbincangan sembari menyiapkan teh untuknya dan Hinata, "bagaimana kesanmu bekerja di bawah Kageyama?"

Mendengar seseorang menyebut nama keramat itu, Hinata mengerutkan kening dengan tidak suka seolah ia baru saja menelan sesuatu yang pahit. Dengan uring-uringan, ia mulai membayangkan kembali wajah mengerikan dan suara galak itu, lalu mencibir, "Dia menyebalkan dan mengerikan."

Sugawara tergelak. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berpikir demikian," tuturnya sambil tertawa kecil. "Apa yang dia lakukan kali ini?"

Hinata memandangi lantai berkarpet merah di bawahnya. "Mungkin ini adalah hal biasa bagi kalian, tapi… yah. Dia memerintah orang seenaknya, tanpa mau tahu betapa kerasnya mereka berjuang."

Sugawara menggumam dari seberang ruangan. Terdengar bunyi gelas yang beradu dengan sesuatu. Ia masih mengaduk teh yang telah tertuang di di dalam dua cangkir cina. "Setelah itu, kau ngambek dan keluar dari sana, ya?"

Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. Membicarakan Kageyama membuat _mood_ -nya kembali memburuk. "Yah, sebenarnya aku mau menegurnya. Tapi Yamaguchi mencegahku. Katanya, bisa-bisa bakal ada perang dunia ketiga."

Sugawara terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya meledakkan sebuah tawa. "Astaga, perang dunia ketiga? Benar juga ya, kalau melihat kepribadian kalian berdua, itu mungkin saja terjadi…" Sugawara terkekeh pelan. Kemudian, suara langkah kaki yang samar terdengar mendekat. "Awalnya, aku juga ragu kenapa Daichi menempatkan kalian berdua dalam satu ruangan tanpa menghancurkan seisi kantor, tapi sekarang aku mengerti. Hasilnya belum terlihat sih, jadi semua orang masih terheran-heran akan keputusan Daichi."

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya itu?

Sugawara yang telah nampak di hadapan Hinata hanya memberinya senyum misterius, tanpa berkata lebih lanjut meletakkan teh yang masih hangat pada meja kecil di hadapannya. Pria itu berjalan menuju sisi lain ruangan untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan akhirnya kembali dengan sebuah map yang kemudian dilemparkan halus di atas meja sebelum ia ikut duduk di sebelah Hinata.

Hening sejenak. Sugawara menoleh pada Hinata, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan melihat ekspresi ingin tahu pada wajah Hinata. "Aaah, jangan melihatku seperti itu. Lupakan apa yang barusan kukatakan, itu bukan apa-apa. Yang jelas," Sugawara menepuk bahu Hinata dengan lembut, "Kau tabahkan saja dirimu. Kageyama memang sering seperti itu, tapi lama-lama kau akan terbiasa. Selain itu…"

Hinata menangkap Sugawara yang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan… cemas dan sedih?

"Begini-begini, Kageyama juga sudah melalui banyak hal. Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi tolong maklumi dia." Sugawara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman pamrih, dan sekali lagi panik melihat raut wajah ingin tahu yang Hinata tunjukkan kembali. "Aduh, dari tadi bicaraku mulai ngelantur. Seperti yang kubilang, lupakan saja hal tidak penting tadi, oke? Yang harus kau ingat hanyalah kau harus semangat."

' _Kau mengatakan bahwa Kageyama melalui banyak hal dengan wajah sedih begitu, tapi kau bilang itu bukan hal penting?_ ' Hinata melipat dahi. Sugawara curang sekali.

Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk menurut saja, meskipun kalimat Sugawara tadi memang terdengar mengganjal. Dan ia sungguh ingin tahu apa arti di balik 'Kageyama sudah melalui banyak hal'.

"Kalau Sugawara- _san_ bilang begitu…" Hinata mengedikkan bahu, dan Sugawara mendesah lega mendengar hal itu.

Berdeham pelan, pria berkepala perak itu mengambil cangkirnya, meniup pelan sebelum menyesap teh beraroma sedap itu dengan damai. Hinata baru meminum teh setelah Sugawara menunjuk cangkir Hinata dengan dagunya, sebelah alis yang terangkat bertanya mengapa Hinata tidak segera meminumnya. Barangkali fakta bahwa ia masih pendatang baru membuatnya sedikit rikuh.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk belajar tentang _storyboard_ , jadi ayo kita bicara mengenai itu," ajak Sugawara. Syukurlah, mereka akhirnya berhenti membicarakan Kageyama, tangis Hinata di dalam hati. Sang penulis skenario itu membuka map di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan semua isinya—berupa lembaran-lembaran kertas berbagai sketsa di atasnya—lantas memberikannya pada Hinata untuk dilihat-lihat. "Kau sudah tahu apa itu _storyboard_ , Hinata?"

"Eh? Mmm…" Hinata menggumam sambil berpikir sejenak. Matanya tertuju pada selembar _storyboard_ yang menjelaskan tentang mekanisme game yang mereka garap. Karena game tersebut ber- _genre_ _action_ yang karakter utamanya menggunakan senapan, Hinata dapat melihat berbagai model senjata api yang digambar dengan sedemikian detail diiringi beberapa tulisan deskripsi. "Kalau tidak salah, _storyboard_ adalah gambar yang menunjukkan jalannya cerita dan mekanisme game. Biasanya berupa gambar sketsa yang diberi tulisan-tulisan berupa penjelasan secara mendetail. Singkatnya, itu adalah semacam rancangan, kan?"

Keheningan menjadi jawaban Hinata. Ketika pria berkepala oranye itu menatap Sugawara dengan tidak yakin, takut jawabannya salah, ia disambut dengan pemandangan wajah Sugawara yang terkesiap. Kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan mulutnya setengah terbuka. "Kau… tahu banyak tentang ini, Hinata."

Hinata menunduk sekali lagi dengan canggung. _Storyboard_ berkaitan erat sekali dengan desain, jadi setiap kali ia menuangkan ide game-nya, Hinata juga otomatis membuat sesuatu menyerupai _storyboard_ yang lebih sederhana. "Yah, aku… pernah… menggambar _storyboard_ sekali, sepertinya…"

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia memamerkan bakat dan pengalamannya dalam bidang menggambar. Bisa saja ia berterus terang kepada Sugawara dan mengatakan 'Aku ini jago menggambar lho, dan aku sudah sejak SMA berlatih menggambar desain secara abal-abal', tapi Hinata enggan. Entah mengapa, rasanya ini adalah waktu yang kurang tepat. Ia harus menunggu beberapa saat lagi sebelum ia siap menunjukkan kesenangannya dalam dunia desain kepada orang lain.

Jadi untuk saat ini, mimpi dan bakatnya sebagai desainer harus dikunci rapat dulu jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Untuk sekarang, Hinata masih harus bersabar.

Sugawara masih memandanginya dengan penasaran. Agaknya ia tahu Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu. Meski begitu, ia memilih untuk tidak mengorek-ngorek privasi Hinata dan mengulum senyuman yang mendadak sangat familiar di mata Hinata itu sekali lagi. "Sepertinya kau memang tertarik pada _storyboard_ , ya?" Bunyi tawa bak gemerincing bel yang halus membuat Hinata menunduk malu. Mungkin ia memang sedikit terlalu antusias tadi. "Kalau begitu, pembicaraan kita akan jadi lebih mudah. Ketika kau pertama kali mendengar _storyboard_ , apa yang muncul di benakmu?"

Hinata mengamati langit-langit ruangan. "Mmm… Ah. Aku pikir, membuat _storyboard_ itu merepotkan. Tidak seperti menggambar biasa, menggambar _storyboard_ membutuhkan logikamu untuk berjalan juga." Hinata pernah berkali-kali membuat desain game kecil-kecilan di buku sketsanya, dan setiap kali ia harus membuat _storyboard_ , Hinata selalu kelaparan setelahnya berhubung ia harus berpikir keras.

Bagaimanapun juga, membuat _storyboard_ bukan sekadar menentukan jalan cerita. Kita juga harus menentukan kejadian timbal-balik antara semua perangkat dalam game dengan pemain. Misalnya, apa yang terjadi kalau pemain memilih opsi A daripada opsi B, bagaimana kejadiannya ketika pemain membuka harta karun di sudut _dungeon_ , bagaimana akibat dari memilih opsi menyerang atau berlindung. Pokoknya hal-hal semacam itu, yang berhubungan dengan jalannya game.

"Aku setuju denganmu. Membuat _storyboard_ bisa jadi merepotkan, membingungkan, dan membuat frustasi," Sugawara mengakui, "tapi dengan _storyboard_ , kita bisa membuat ide game kita menjadi lebih konkrit. Membuat game membutuhkan logika yang besar, sehingga kita tidak boleh mengasal. Kita harus memikirkan betul bagaimana jalannya _gameplay_ , bagaimana sistem pertarungannya, seberapa besar kerumitan _level_ dan _map_ yang ada di game itu. Kalau ide kita mengambang, game itu tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik dan tidak bisa dimainkan dengan seru. Dan untuk mengatasinya, kita menggunakan _storyboard_."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk, setuju dengan perkataan Sugawara.

"Kau tahu kenapa _storyboard_ ada dalam bentuk gambar?" tanya Sugawara yang mengusap-usapkan jemarinya pada lembar _storyboard_ di tangannya.

"Agar… lebih mudah?" Hinata menjawab dengan tidak keren. "M-Maksudnya, kalau dengan gambar, terkadang kita bisa lebih paham dibandingkan ketika kita membaca tulisan. Kita jadi tahu bagaimana bentuknya, bagaimana kira-kira benda yang digambarkan itu akan berfungsi atau bergerak… pokoknya semacam itu."

"Itu benar," Sugawara menyilangkan kedua kakinya dengan kasual, "Ada yang bilang bahwa gambar ibarat ribuan kata. Coba kau lihat salah satu lukisan di dalam museum. Pasti kau akan mencoba menerka-nerka apa maksud lukisan itu. Tapi, semua terkaanmu itu tidak ada yang salah. Semua orang bebas menelaah maksud lukisan itu menurut pendapat masing-masing. Makanya, gambar ibarat ribuan kata. Ada banyak arti di dalamnya."

Sugawara mengembalikan gambar di tangannya pada tumpukan di atas pangkuan Hinata. "Yah, tentu saja, di dalam industri game, kita tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang menelaah maksud gambar kita secara bebas. Untuk itu kau harus menambahkan penjelasan selengkap mungkin mengenai sketsa yang kau buat. Membuat game itu, kutekankan, tak bisa kau lakukan tanpa menuangkan logika dan nalarmu ke dalamnya."

Hinata menggumam paham. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sedalam itu mengenai gambar ataupun _storyboard_ sebelumnya, tapi ia paham maksud Sugawara. Keduanya sama-sama penggambar di sini, dan itu membuat Hinata ingin mencurahkan hatinya mengenai segala sesuatu tentang menggambar kepada Sugawara. Ia menghentikan dirinya sendiri karena sekali lagi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Masih terlalu cepat bagi seseorang selain Kenma di kantor ini untuk mengetahui bakat terpendamnya.

"Tapi, _storyboard_ itu… ada banyak sekali, kan?" tanya Hinata setelah lama terdiam. "Apakah kau merasa kesulitan dalam membuat _storyboard_ , Sugawara- _san_?"

"Memang benar. _Storyboard_ bisa mencakup cerita, _level_ , sistem pertarungan, _goals_ , atau bahkan berupa adegan-adegan alias _cut scene_." Sugawara menempelkan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya. "Itu semua terkadang membuatku kewalahan, sih. Tugas penggambar _storyboard_ memang berat. Aku harus menuangkan seluruh konsentrasi dan pikiranku pada sketsa-sketsaku untuk membuatnya serasional mungkin. Tapi, melihat seberapa kooperatifnya rekan-rekan yang bekerja bersamaku, aku rasa sejauh ini tidak ada masalah. Aku menikmati pekerjaanku membuat sketsa. Sisanya—bagian penyempurnaan sketsa itu menjadi gambar—kupercayakan kepada para desainer."

Hinata memandangi Sugawara sambil membuka mulutnya perlahan. "Guwaaah, Sugawara- _san_ … keren…" Coba saja ia jadi bawahan Sugawara, dan bukan Kageyama. Apalagi, pekerjaannya berkaitan dengan menggambar, jadi kebahagian Hinata akan berlipat ganda.

Sekarang, kenyataan yang ada sungguh membuatnya ingin menangis meraung-raung.

"Keren?" Sugawara tergelak. "Tidak juga, Hinata. Aku sendiri tak bisa sampai sejauh ini kalau bukan karena teman-temanku. Tapi, terima kasih. Aku yakin kau juga suatu saat bisa jadi lebih keren dariku."

"Benarkah?" Kedua mata cokelat Hinata memandangi Sugawara penuh harap. Di belakang benaknya, ia membayangkan sekali lagi sosoknya yang memakai setelan jas, berdiri di depan sebagai pembicara saat rapat sambil mengemukakan ide-ide desainnya. Ia sungguh memimpikan agar kejadian tersebut menjadi kenyataan.

Sugawara mengacak pelan surai oranye Hinata. "Kalau itu Hinata, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Ah, ia tidak menyesal pergi keluar kantornya sendiri karena ia bisa bertemu dengan sosok paling baik sekantor Capcorn ini. Mulai sekarang, ia akan menganggap Sugawara penyelamatnya. Kalau suatu saat Kageyama menyerang, ia bisa berlindung di belakang Sugawara dan memintanya untuk mengusir si jahat Kageyama. Ia yakin, bahkan Kageyama juga tak bisa menang melawan aura keibuan Sugawara.

Hinata memainkan ujung-ujung lembaran kertas dengan jemarinya. "Menurut Sugawara- _san_ , apa aku bisa… menjadi…"

Desainer, sambungnya di dalam hati ketika kata-katanya terhenti. Sugawara terdiam, menunggu Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sabar. Dan begitu silabus pertama dari kata 'desainer' berhasil meluncur dengan susah payah dari bibir Hinata, suara ketukan keras dari depan ruangan menginterupsi, sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka dan muncul dua sosok mengerikan yang sedang tidak ingin Hinata temui sekarang.

"Daichi…" Sugawara lekas berdiri untuk menyambut keduanya. Sawamura berjalan dengan kedua bahunya yang tegap seperti biasa. Sesosok pria bersurai cokelat yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya berjalan di belakangnya, surainya panjang hingga mencapai bahu dan kini diikat membentuk sebuah cepol di belakang kepalanya. "Asahi juga. Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu kalau kita berdua akan datang ke kantormu, kan?" sahut Sawamura yang mengernyitkan kening dengan bingung. Matanya berpindah pada warna oranye di balik punggung Sugawara, dan kerutan pada wajahnya semakin dalam. "Apa yang dia lakukan di sini, Suga?"

Hinata bergidik ngeri dan takut-takut mengangguk. "S-Selamat siang…"

"Selamat siang, Hinata," jawab Sawamura dengan senyum sumringah yang dipaksakan. "Bagaimana kabarmu dengan Kageyama?"

Kenapa ia harus bertanya itu setiap kali bertemu Hinata!? Rasanya seolah-olah Hinata dan Kageyama baru menikah dan Sawamura adalah kakak ipar Kageyama yang terlalu parno.

Hinata menjerit pelan sebelum menjawab dengan susah payah, "B-B-Baik…"

"Daichi!" Sugawara menegur pria itu dengan bibir mengerucut dan dua tangan di atas pinggang. Ia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang memarahi suaminya lantaran habis memarahi anaknya dengan terlalu kejam. "Dia hanya ingin belajar. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Aku tahu, Suga, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…"

Dan keduanya mulai tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Hinata melongo sambil mengerjap pelan, mengamati dua orang yang terlihat sangat dekat itu dengan penasaran dan tidak percaya, sekaligus mengagumi bagaimana keduanya terlihat begitu serasi.

Pria bernama Asahi tadi menggaruk kepala, merasa tidak enak karena menjadi obat nyamuk, lalu beringsut mendekati Hinata.

"Ah… Mereka memang sering begitu," ujar Asahi tiba-tiba, yang membuat Hinata tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mendongakkan kepala oranyenya pada pria bertubuh besar itu. Ngeri, gumam Hinata di dalam hatinya. Kalau saja ia tidak mendengar suara takut-takut yang pria itu keluarkan, Hinata pasti akan mengecapnya sebagai salah satu preman kantor. "Semua orang di sini bahkan memanggil mereka Papa dan Mama…"

"P-Papa dan Mama!?" bisik Hinata setengah berteriak. "M-Mereka pacaran?"

"E-Eng, aku rasa… belum," Asahi tertawa canggung. Belum, katanya. Berarti cepat atau lambat mereka bisa menjadi kekasih. Hinata semakin merasa terancam karena eksistensi jomblo di kantor itu semakin menipis. Oh, tunggu, masih ada Tanaka. "T-Tapi, jangan bilang ke Daichi kalau aku berkata seperti itu, atau dia akan membunuhku." Meski tubuhnya besar dan tegap begitu, pria tersebut bergidik ngeri.

Mungkin, ia dan Hinata sehati soal ketakutan mereka terhadap Sawamura.

"Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu nampak sembuh dari paranoidnya. Tangannya terulur ke hadapan Hinata. "Namaku Azumane Asahi, bagian Event Planning. Salam kenal."

" _O-Osu_!" Hinata buru-buru menjabat tangan lebar sang pria. "Aku Hinata Shouyou, animator. Mohon bantuannya, Asahi- _san_!" Sebagai seseorang dengan kepekaan sosial yang tinggi, Hinata bergeser dan mempersilakan Azumane duduk. "Silakan duduk, Asahi- _san_!"

"O-Oh… Terima kasih, Hinata…" Pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya sekali lagi sebelum perlahan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Hinata.

Hinata jadi takut berterus terang di hadapan Azumane, atau bisa-bisa hati rapuhnya akan pecah berkeping-keping ketika ada satu hal yang menyakiti hatinya. Atau membuatnya takut. Yang mana saja bisa.

Sugawara dan Sawamura nampaknya telah selesai dengan… PDKT mereka? Atau apalah, terserah mau menyebutnya bagaimana.

"Aku akan membuat teh lagi untuk kalian, jadi duduklah dulu." Suara Sugawara terdengar sebelum ia berjalan kembali pada perlengkapan membuat tehnya, meninggalkan Sawamura untuk bergumul bersama Hinata dan Azumane.

Hinata menahan jeritan horornya ketika wajah mengintimidasi Sawamura berpindah di hadapannya. Dari semua tempat, salah satu orang penting di Capcorn itu memilih untuk duduk di seberang Hinata. Tepat di seberangnya. Hanya ada meja kecil yang membatasi dirnya dengan aura hebat Sawamura.

"Hah," Sawamura menghela nafas dengan wajah melembut, "Aku kena marah Suga lagi."

Hinata mengedip. Oh. Ini hal yang tidak biasa. Baru kali ini ia mendengar ketegasan pada setiap ujung nada Sawamura memudar, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang mirip kasih sayang.

"Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak berubah," celetuk Azumane ikut tersenyum. "Dari SMA, yang bisa memarahimu seperti itu hanyalah Suga."

"Janggut," Sawamura mendelik, risih karena kehidupan SMA-nya dibongkar begitu saja di hadapan seorang bawahan, "Bisakah kau diam?"

"J-Janggut!?" Azumane melompat kecil mendengar nama panggilan menyakitkan hati itu dan lekas menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "M-Maaf, Daichi…"

Tapi terlambat. Informasi tadi lebih dahulu sampai pada Hinata, dan ia menemukan dirinya bertanya tanpa berpikir panjang, "Kalian satu SMA!?"

Keheningan menyambut pekikan terkejut dari Hinata. Wajah Sawamura terlihat tak kalah kaget, begitu pula Azumane, tapi Sugawara di seberang sana justru tertawa geli.

Saat itu juga, barulah Hinata menyadari betapa tidak sopan pertanyaannya yang berhubungan dengan kehidupan privasi Sawamura itu. Kedua bahunya menegang menyaksikan gurat wajah Sawamura. "M-Maaf, aku hanya tidak menyangka saja kalau kalian—l-lupakan saja pertanyaanku—"

"Kami memang satu SMA." Di luar dugaan, Sawamura menjawab tanpa ragu. Hinata menghentikan nafasnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Sawamura secara langsung. Tidak ada tanda-tanda amarah di sana. Hanya ada sorotan mata yang menerawang dengan nostalgia.

"Dan kau tahu?" Senyuman wibawa itu merekah begitu saja pada wajah Sawamura. Hinata merasakan hangat, dan untuk sementara ketakutannya pada sang atasan hilang. "Dari SMA juga, kita bertiga telah bercita-cita untuk menjadi pembuat game."

"U-Uwah!" Hinata membiarkan dirinya terkesiap. "A-Akhirnya, kalian bertiga benar-benar bisa menjadi pembuat game, ya!? Dan daripada itu, di kantor yang sama!"

"Rasanya memang seperti mimpi indah," gumam Azumane setengah berbisik. "Kita sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan sampai sejauh ini."

"Tapi nyatanya," Sugawara tiba-tiba datang, tersenyum sambil meletakkan dua cangkir teh di hadapan Azumane dan Sawamura, "kita bisa, bukan?" Selanjutnya, ia duduk di samping Sawamura, kedua matanya menunjukkan segelintir api yang membara di dalamnya. Hinata sempat terkesima karena dua biner lembut itu bisa menunjukkan semangat yang begitu kuat. Ia terkejut ketika Sugawara mengarahkan pandangan gigihnya itu pada Hinata. "Hinata, sekarang ini, kau juga merasa… kesulitan, kan?

Hinata tak bisa menjawab apapun kecuali dengan anggukan pelan. Sawamura dan Azumane nampak tak mengerti akan apa yang Sugawara bicarakan, tapi mereka tak menyela.

"Kalau begitu, aku hanya bisa mengatakan satu hal," Sugawara mengangguk mantap, senyuman pada wajahnya melebar dan matanya berangsur-angur semakin cerah, "Apapun yang terjadi, janganlah menyerah. Sesulit apapun keadaannya, kau pasti bisa mencari jalan keluarnya. Kau pasti bisa meraih mimpimu, seperti kita bertiga di sini."

Sepasang mata milik Sawamura dan Azumane tertuju ke arahnya sekarang, dan Hinata hampir menangis ketika ia melihat seutas bibir yang membentuk senyum tulus pada wajah keduanya.

"Jangan pernah merasa lelah untuk berjuang, Hinata."

Ah. Rupanya, di dalam Capcorn yang kebanyakan isinya orang-orang garang ini, ada juga sosok-sosok baik yang terang cahayanya begitu menyilaukan, tidak kalah terang dari malaikat penolong manapun. Bahkan Sawamura yang biasanya galak itu…

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu," Sawamura mengulum senyuman menenangkan yang benar-benar tulus, layaknya seorang ayah sungguhan, "tapi kalau kau merasa kesulitan, kau bisa mendatangiku, atau Suga, atau Asahi. Kami akan dengan senang hati membantu."

Sebutir air menetes dari sudut matanya tanpa ia sadari.

" _Osu_ ," Hinata mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Sugawara- _san_ , Daichi- _san_ … Asahi- _san_ juga!"

Mungkin ia tidak akan selamanya menderita di sana.

 _Baiklah_ , Hinata memejamkan mata dan mengusap matanya, _saatnya menghadapi Kageyama._

XOXO

Hinata telah membayangkan skenario setelah ia keluar dari kantor Sugawara. Ia akan berjalan dengan badan tegap dan kepala mendongak untuk meyakinkan dirinya dan mengusir segala ketakutannya, lantas ia akan membuka pintu kantornya perlahan, dengan tenang menyambut amarah Kageyama yang menantinya di balik pintu.

Tentu saja, manusia sebatas bisa memprediksi, bukan meramal.

Karena itulah Hinata kaget bukan main saat ia menjumpai Kageyama di tengah jalan. Pria yang bersangkutan terlihat gusar, panik, lelah—dan luar biasa marah. Bisa jadi sedari tadi ia berkeliaran di seluruh sudut kantor hanya untuk mencari Hinata agar ia bisa menghajarnya. Begitu mata birunya menangkap Hinata, keduanya segera saja melebar dan menggelap, dan keberanian Hinata sempat padam walau sebentar.

"Ke mana saja kau?" tanya Kageyama seraya berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Kedua tangannya mengepal di samping tubuh. Nadanya tenang, tidak bergetar, tapi menyimpan luapan amarah yang bisa meledak kapanpun Hinata salah bicara.

Melihat Hinata yang urung menjawab, Kageyama dengan kasar menarik lengan Hinata. "Ikut aku."

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan apapun, Hinata sudah tahu bahwa Kageyama membawanya kembali ke kantornya. Langkahnya cepat dan terkesan tergesa-gesa, nafasnya mulai sedikit menderu-deru. Sesampainya mereka di sana, pintu terbuka cepat. Semua orang melihat keduanya dengan tatapan cemas.

Tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

Kageyama menarik Hinata pada meja kerjanya sendiri. "Duduk," perintahnya dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Hinata menelan bulat-bulat segala ketakutannya dan duduk. Jangan takut, jangan. Dia adalah Kageyama. Dia tidak pantas untuk ditakuti.

"Sekarang lihat layar komputer di hadapanmu." Hinata melakukannya. Ia melirik Kageyama sebentar sebelum mengamati layar komputer kosong di hadapannya. "Apa kau melihat ada tanda-tanda pekerjaan yang selesai di sana?"

"…Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat. Ia sempat bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena nadanya tak bergetar.

"Kau tahu apa artinya?" tanya Kageyama sekali lagi. Bibirnya tertekan menjadi sebuah garis lurus. Terlihat jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan emosinya—yang kemungkinan besar akan meluap sebentar lagi.

"Pekerjaanku belum selesai." Hinata balas menatap dua iris biru yang bergejolak seperti laut yang sedang marah. Ada ombak-ombak ganas di dalamnya yang terus bergulung-gulung setiap kali Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan melawan.

"Benar. Pekerjaanmu belum selesai. Lalu kenapa—" Kageyama tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kerja Hinata dengan begitu keras, membuat semua orang, terlebih Hinata sendiri melompat kaget. "Kenapa kau berani sekali berjalan keluar ruangan ketika pekerjaanmu belum selesai!?"

"Kau keterlaluan," Hinata menemukan bibirnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak menyesal. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, kemudian ia mengarahkan tatapan marahnya pada Kageyama dan berteriak, "Aku tidak sudi bekerja di bawah raja egois sepertimu!"

Kageyama melebarkan matanya. Tahu-tahu, Hinata merasa tubuhnya terangkat, dan ia baru memahami beberapa detik setelahnya kalau Kageyama tengah mencengkeram kerah kemejanya saat itu. "Katakan sekali lagi," geram Kageyama di hadapan wajah Hinata. Tatapannya sungguh mengerikan. "Katakan lagi kalau kau berani."

Hinata menarik nafas tajam. "Kubilang," Ia memperkeras suaranya, "Kau adalah raja egois, brengsek!"

"Sialan…" Kageyama memperkerat genggamannya pada kerah Hinata. "Memangnya apa yang pecundang sepertimu ketahui!? Lebih baik kau kembali kuliah saja selamanya daripada kau terus mengacau di kantor manapun!"

Gigi gerigi dalam mulut Hinata saling beradu. "Kageyama—"

"Orang tidak tahu diri sepertimu," Kageyama meludahkan kata-kata itu dengan mudah, "tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkan impiannya!"

Itu dia.

Hinata tahan dengan kata-kata ejekan terhadap dirinya. Tapi kalau ia sampai mengatakan sesuatu mengenai mimpi Hinata, itu sudah keterlaluan.

Dan ia melakukan sesuatu yang akan dilakukan orang manapun ketika mendengar dirinya dilecehkan.

 _PLAK_.

Bunyi suara kulit yang berbenturan dengan kulit secara keras terasa bergema dengan begitu keras di sana. Pegangan Kageyama pada kerah Hinata terlepas karena ia refleks memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih, dan Hinata pun kini berdiri tegak sambil terengah-engah.

Ia menyadari bahwa dirinya memang baru saja menampar Kageyama ketika pria itu menggeram penuh kebencian. Hinata balas memandangnya penuh benci, tak sedikitpun merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan tanda merah pada pipi sehalus porselen itu akibat tamparannya.

"Kau… Sialan—" Kedua kakinya baru saja akan melangkah maju mendekati Hinata dan kemungkinan balas menyakitinya, tapi kemudian pergerakannya terhenti.

"Hentikan, Kageyama!"

Beruntung, sebelum perkelahian lebih lanjut terjadi, Tanaka dan Nishinoya memegangi Kageyama dari belakang. Hinata merasakan tangan-tangan yang juga memegangi kedua bahunya dalam usaha menenangkannya, dan ketika ia menoleh, matanya menangkap Yachi dan Yamaguchi.

"S-Sudahlah, Hinata… K-Kumohon, hentikan semua ini… ya?" Yachi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan takut, wajahnya memucat dan seluruh jarinya terasa dingin. "Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berdua… b-bertengkar, jadi kumohon…"

Yamaguchi mengusap punggung Hinata pelan. "Hinata…" Matanya melirik Yachi, dan Hinata dapat segera menangkap isyaratnya. Yamaguchi tidak ingin membuat Yachi menjadi lebih khawatir dari ini.

Hinata mendesah panjang, mencoba mengatur emosi. Apa boleh buat. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat Yachi menangis, ia akan berhenti. Hinata diam saja ketika ia dibawa pergi oleh Yachi dan Yamaguchi, sementara Tanaka dan Nishinoya sibuk mengerahkan kekuatan mereka untuk menggeret Kageyama ke dalam kantornya.

Suara pintu kantor Kageyama yang tertutup menjadi akhir perkelahian mereka siang itu.

Hinata menenggak sebotol air minum yang Yamaguchi berikan padanya, lalu menatap ke depan dengan penuh benci. "Bukan berarti aku memaafkan dia, tahu."

Yachi dan Yamaguchi tidak menjawab. Suasana kantor mendadak tegang. Tanaka dan Nishinoya masih berada di dalam kantor Kageyama, mungkin sedang mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk membujuknya menenangkan diri. Di antara semua orang, mungkin hanya mereka berdua ditambah Tsukishima yang bisa menghentikan Kageyama.

Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi, kemudian beranjak menuju meja kerjanya lagi. Ketika Yachi dan Yamaguchi akan memanggilnya, Hinata mengangkat satu tangannya dan memberi gestur 'stop' di depan wajah mereka.

"Maaf, Yachi- _san_ , Yamaguchi," Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyuman di antara bara api kemarahan yang masih bersikeras menyala di dalam kedua matanya, "Aku… ingin menyendiri untuk beberapa saat."

Yachi dan Yamaguchi menurut tanpa banyak bertanya.

' _Brengsek._ ' Hinata menarik kursi empuknya dengan cepat, menghempaskan diri di atasnya dengan wajah yang kental akan perasaan gemas dan kesal. ' _Kageyama memang brengsek._ '

Hinata bahkan tidak menyesali fakta bahwa ia baru saja menampar bosnya, dan ia bisa saja dipecat karena itu. Biar saja, yang penting Kageyama tahu ia tidak selayaknya mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu. Kalaupun Hinata memang dipecat, ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Toh, ini juga salahnya sendiri. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Ia menarik kursinya sedikit ke depan, dan selanjutnya aura serius bersamaan dengan determinasi kuat memancar dari wajahnya. Hinata meluruskan kedua belah bibirnya dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat masam.

' _Baiklah kalau itu mau Kageyama,_ ' Hinata menekan _mouse_ dengan sedikit terlalu keras saking marahnya, ' _Akan kutunjukkan kepada raja egois itu bahwa aku bisa melampaui ekspektasinya._ '

Sisa hari itu dilalui Hinata dengan berkutat di hadapan komputer, menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebaik mungkin, dan tak sekalipun bicara kepada siapapun kecuali ia punya urusan penting tertentu.

Hinata tidak tahu akan hal ini, tapi ketika ia tidur malam harinya, sebulir air mata frustasi mengalir dari pelupuk mata, dan bibirnya bergerak untuk membisikkan silabus kata yang membentuk nama dari raja egois yang dibencinya itu.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I'm… not really sorry #ngumpet di kolong kasur**

 **Segalanya bakal jadi lebih baik, kok, tenang aja. Perkelahian mereka kali ini hanya sesaat aja, masih ada perkelahian yang lebih besar besoknya lagi… muehehe. #ketawa nista**

 **Tapi masih lama sih #gubrakkk**

 **Anyway, sifat Kageyama di sini masih mirip sama dirinya ketika masih SMP. Masih… undeveloped. Arogan, egois, dan tempramental, dan semacam itulah. Dia belum bertemu Hinata, jadi dia masih kasar dan galak. Sekalipun ada Suga dan malaikat-malaikat lain, dia belum bisa mbuang jubah rajanya. Hanya Hinata yang bisa mengubahnya. Ecieh.**

 **Kalau ditanya kenapa Tanaka dkk betah kerja di bawah Kageyama? Hmm, mungkin mereka maso #serius woy**

 **Tapi di sisi baiknya, Suga akhirnya muncul! Moooom! #peluk Suga #dibuang**

 **Dia emang Lead Scenario Writer, tapi dia bukan pentolan kantor kayak Daichi, Kageyama, Bokuto, Kuroo, dan kawan-kawannya. Tapi dia masih seorang atasan. Terus, semua orang emang diem-diem manggil mereka Mom. Looool.**

 **Terakhir, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberikan dukungan, baik lewat review, fav, atau follow! Terima kasih telah membaca! Untuk yang sudah login, saya membalas review kalian lewat PM.**

 **SharyApple:** Saya diam-diam udah liat fanart kamu di FB. Nah loh XD But nope, I'm not a creep… Saya hanya penasaran aja, yakin! Dan berkali-kali saya ga bosen menekankan bahwa fanart kamu mantap sekali! | KuroTsuki? Barangkali bisa saya selipin sedikit-sedikit lah, wkwk, soalnya yang udah saya plot buat ke depannya tuh KuroKen X3 | Sayangnya, di chapter ini epilepsi Kageyama kambuh (dilempar Kageyama), jadi dia rada-rada kampret gimanaaa gitu. Bikin Hinata patah hati lagi. Huuu, dasar raja govlok! (dibuang Kageyama) Anyway, makasih sudah review~

 **Semoga chap ini nggak membuat kalian gondok. Saya sendiri ngetiknya sambil setengah tidur sih... (?)**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Destroyer Duo

Hinata mengerang dan berguling ke kanan dengan gerah di atas tempat tidurnya. Satu menit kemudian, ia kembali mengerang dan berguling, kali ini ke kiri. Suasana kembali sunyi—tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama dua menit, karena selimut putih tiba-tiba terlempar ke atas, diikuti teriakan frustasi dari mulut sang rambut oranye yang sedang mencengkeram kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat.

"Aaaaaargghhh!" teriaknya kesal. Beruntung, ia menyewa sebuah rumah kontrakan yang bisa ia tinggali sendiri, jadi ia tak perlu takut harus mengganggu penghuni ruangan di dekatnya. Otot-otot wajahnya berkedut kesal karena ia tak juga mendapatkan tidur nyenyaknya sedari tadi. Tak tahu harus bagaimana, ia meneriakkan penyebab kekesalan yang mencegahnya untuk tidur nyenyak malam itu.

"KAGEYAMAAAAAHHH!"

Dan Hinata dijawab dengan bunyi jangkrik di luar jendela kamar yang terasa seperti mengejeknya. Mendengus keras, ia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Kedua mata terpejam rapat, sementara ia berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin dan menghembuskannya perlahan dalam upaya menenangkan diri. Tapi seperti berjam-jam sebelum ini, sebuah bayangan yang mengusik ketenangannya pun muncul di balik kedua matanya. Bayangan itu tidak lain adalah sosok yang sama dengan pemilik nama yang baru saja Hinata teriakkan.

Bagaimana ia bisa tidur nyenyak, kalau setiap kali terlelap ia akan memimpikan suara kasar itu lagi yang berteriak-teriak kepadanya dengan tidak berperasaan.

'Kau ini bisa bekerja tidak, sih!?'

'Dasar tidak becus!'

'Bekerjalah dengan lebih serius!'

'Aku harap kau dipecat dari sini, bodoh!'

Dan kalimat-kalimat semacam itu. Hinata terus terperangkap dalam lingkaran kata-kata sadis dari Kageyama malam itu, dan ia tidak bisa lari. Tidak bisa memilih apapun selain membiarkan kalimat-kalimat itu menemaninya dalam sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Dasar," Hinata mendecakkan lidah, "raja egois…"

Raja egois… _Ou-sama_ … Raja…

Raja.

Entah dari mana, bayangan sosok Kageyama dengan jubah raja merah dan sebuah mahkota pun muncul di balik pikiran imajinatif Hinata. Mata pandanya lekas terbuka, sebuah lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya pertanda ia punya ide cemerlang. Segera saja ia melompat dari tempat tidurnya untuk meraih pensil dan buku sketsanya.

"Raja… Kageyama… Raja…" Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya penuh konsentrasi selagi tangannya sibuk memberi goresan kasar dan cepat di atas kertasnya, tak peduli akan dingin yang menusuk tulangnya berhubung ia duduk di lantai saat itu. "Raja Kageyama. Hah, pantas sekali! Aku suka dengan ideku kali ini."

Malam itu Hinata habiskan dengan menggambar Kageyama dan wajah sombongnya di atas buku sketsa. Dan setelah ia selesai menggambar, lengkap dengan warnanya, barulah ia bisa tertidur nyenyak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start The Game**

 **.:KageHina:.**

 **(with minor pairs, aka—DaiSuga, KiyoYachi, UkaTake, IwaOi, and more to come!)**

 **Gaming Industry/Game Maker/Gamer AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: KageHina fanservice at the end, Semua orang kepingin beli doujin KageHina, full of crack**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Destroyer Duo**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata tidak melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan Kageyama pagi itu. Dan ini merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Ia memang sengaja berangkat pagi sekali untuk mengurangi peluang dimarahi Kageyama, tapi ia tidak bisa benar-benar menghindarinya. Sepagi apapun ia berangkat, Kageyama pasti sudah ada di kantornya, melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang bisa dilakukannya; entah itu mengetik program di kantornya, berputar untuk mengecek kondisi kantor, atau bahkan sekadar mencari kopi. Tapi pagi itu lain.

Penglihatannya sama sekali tak menangkap sosok Kageyama, sekalipun pagi sudah mulai beranjak, dan orang-orang berdatangan memasuki kantor. Hinata melirik keadaan sekeliling sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. ' _Apakah aku sungguhan membuatnya mengamuk?_ '

Sejak kejadian kemarin, suasana kantor menjadi sedikit lebih tegang. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu terasa berkat suara-suara abstrak dari Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang menggila seperti biasa—sepertinya motto mereka adalah tiada hari tanpa menggila, entahlah. Namun, Hinata yakin sekali ada yang berbeda di dalam kantornya pagi itu.

Semua orang yang diajaknya bicara juga agak kaku dan… takut? Seolah ini adalah kali pertama mereka melihat Kageyama semarah itu. Bahu-bahu tegang dan wajah dengan senyum yang dipaksakan seakan menanti dengan takut gelombang amukan Kageyama yang berikutnya. Hinata tidak ingin bilang bahwa ia tidak merasa takut. Sekalipun ia berani menampar Kageyama kemarin, tapi setelah semuanya berlalu, rasa takutnya perlahan merangsek kembali ke dalam hatinya dan mencekiknya pelan-pelan bersama kekhawatiran hebat.

Bagaimana kalau ia ternyata dipecat akibat perkelahiannya dengan Kageyama, yang merupakan bosnya? Bagaimana kalau Kageyama akan membencinya seumur hidup dan membuat kehidupan pekerjaannya tidak tentram? Ada begitu banyak skenario buruk yang Hinata bayangkan ketika ia berdiam diri, dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan otaknya untuk berpikir demikian karena sesaat setelah ia mendorong pikiran negatif itu, mereka akan segera kembali begitu Hinata melamun sebentar saja.

Hinata lekas menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Bukankah ia telah memutuskan untuk tidak menyesal? Untuk menghadapi apapun yang terjadi? Ia yakin dirinya akan lebih menyesal kalau saja ia memendam kemarahannya pada Kageyama kemarin. Andai kata hal-hal yang ditakutkannya memang terjadi, berarti itu memang takdir. Pertemuan Hinata yang bersifat keras kepala dengan Kageyama si raja egois menyebalkan juga sudah menjadi nasibnya.

Jadi, daripada bercemas hati, lebih baik ia memasrahkan diri sambil tetap berpikir jernih.

"Ah, sial." Hinata meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena ia telah berkutat di depan komputernya sejak pagi, bahkan setelah Yachi dan Yamaguchi mampir untuk memberitahunya agar tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Ia lalu mengusap matanya yang lelah dengan punggung tangan. Bekerja terus menerus di depan komputer memang membawa banyak efek samping. "Aku harus istirahat sebentar… Kepalaku mulai berat…"

Selagi ia berjalan menuju pintu, berniat untuk keluar dan mencari udara segar, ia melewati meja kerja Nishinoya dan Tanaka—yang anehnya, bersebelahan. Kenapa juga Kageyama memperbolehkan duo nakal itu untuk berduaan? Apakah ia tidak takut mereka akan merencanakan sesuatu yang menghebohkan di kantornya—seperti ketika mereka menggelitiki Hinata dalam baju _seifuku_ di depan kantor Kageyama?

Hinata menduga, alasannya ada hubungannya dengan kekompakan mereka. Mungkin kalau mereka dijadikan satu, semangat dan kinerja mereka akan bertambah drastis.

Daripada itu, duo tersebut terlihat sedang… melakukan sesuatu, yang jelas bukan bekerja. Dan ya, mereka tidak juga melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka, tidak kapok setelah Kageyama marah-marah seperti itu kemarin. Hinata harap ia mewarisi sifat nakal dan keras kepala _senpai_ -nya yang satu itu untuk bertabah menghadapi Kageyama. Ia harap, dirinya tidak se- _baper_ ini, tapi kenyataannya memang lain.

Mendadak penasaran, Hinata memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka dan melihat layar komputer yang sedang menampakkan… game?

" _Okay!_ " Nishinoya membaca dialog yang terpampang pada game indie yang sedang dimainkannya dengan Tanaka. " _I will show you the room, but you have to give me a million dollar. Or a candy. Yes, definitely a candy._ " Nishinoya berhenti sebentar untuk mendesah panjang, matanya melotot jengkel. Berikutnya, ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjuk sebuah karakter di layar dengan sengit sambil menoleh pada Tanaka. "Ryuu. Anak kecil kayak gini nih, enaknya dikulitin. Terus digoreng kering-kering."

"Jiahahahah!" Tanaka ngakak seraya memegangi perutnya. "Jangan marah begitu, dong! Ini game sedih, tahu! Harusnya kau terharu! Eh, tapi di awal-awalnya memang belum sedih, sih…"

Hinata hampir saja menganga lebar. Setelah amukan Kageyama kemarin, mereka masih berani nge-game di kantor dengan santainya? Kalau melihat tampang mereka, kelihatannya mereka masih belum sedikit pun memikirkan pekerjaan. Tipe-tipe orang di sekolah yang datang pagi hanya untuk numpang _wi-fi_ agar bisa ngegame online, lalu dengan santai menyontek PR teman.

Ragu-ragu, Hinta memutuskan untuk menyela dua orang yang sedang asyik itu, "Tanaka- _san_ , Noya- _san_ , kalian sedang apa?"

Keduanya sontak menoleh pada Hinata dengan kaget seakan-akan mereka kepergok nonton video tidak senonoh. Hinata dapat segera menyimpulkan bahwa pekerjaan mereka memang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin reaksi mereka berlebihan seperti ini.

"E-Eh, Shouyou!" Nishinoya gelagapan, keringat dingin bercucuran di wajahnya. "Aku kira siapa… Ngagetin aja…"

"Haha… K-Kita lagi… _refreshing_!" Tanaka mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis. Ia terlihat semakin menciut ketika Hinata menatapnya dengan kerutan yang dalam pada dahinya. "Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau pekerjaan kita itu memusingkan! Masa' kita terus-terusan ngebut di depan komputer— _Oh yes, oh no_!"

Mendadak Tanaka megap-megap dengan dramatis, matanya melebar, dan ketika Hinata mengikuti arah pandangannya, ia juga ikut terkejut karena hal yang horor terjadi—pintu ruangan Kageyama terbuka. Pria dengan tampang preman itu berbisik panik kepada Nishinoya, tangannya mengguncang tubuh teman sehatinya itu. "Njirrr! Cepet _close_ game-nya!"

Nishinoya dengan sigap menekan _mouse_ -nya sehingga jendela game ter- _minimize_. Tanaka buru-buru menjauh dari Nishinoya dan pura-pura mengetikkan sesuatu di _keyboard_ , berusaha memasang tampang seinosen mungkin. Sementara Hinata, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, membungkuk dan pura-pura mengamati layar _desktop_ komputer Tanaka yang bergambar idol-idol dari Love Live. Oh, Hinata baru tahu kalau Tanaka ngidol mereka.

Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap pergerakan dari balik pintu tadi. Kageyama pun muncul, melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dengan aura mengerikan seperti biasa dan menutup pintu perlahan. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata Hinata bersinggungan dengan warna biru tajam itu, sehingga mau tak mau nafasnya terhenti selama beberapa saat.

 _Apakah ia masih marah?_ Hinata menekan kedua belah bibirnya. _Apa yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Apa dia akan memarahiku? Memecatku? Menyiksaku? …Mengutukku?_

Dari semua hal yang bisa Kageyama lakukan, ia memalingkan wajah secepat kilat, lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar keluar kantor. Bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang tertutup, Hinata melepaskan nafasnya yang tertahan—kelegaan menutupi rasa herannya. Nishinoya dan Tanaka melakukan hal yang sama.

"Haaaah, menegangkan banget," Tanaka mengelus-elus dadanya yang terasa bergemuruh sehabis senam jantung. "Kalau dia tahu kita sedang nge-game, mampus kita. Bisa-bisa dia menghukum kita lagi, seperti waktu itu…"

Nishinoya mengangguk setuju, memilih untuk menyandarkan sikunya pada meja kerja sementara tangannya yang lain menyisir rambut jabriknya. "Tapi tumben sekali. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah keliling kantor. Barusan dia malah langsung ngibrit keluar."

"…Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga!"

Nishinoya dan Tanaka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat, kemudian secara bersamaan menatap Hinata, yang balas menatap mereka dengan tidak mengerti.

"Jangan bilang…" bisik Nishinoya dengan nada serius, seakan ia baru saja menemukan cara membuat bom yang kekuatannya setara _kamehameha_ , "Jangan bilang kalau dia menghindari Shouyou. Jangan bilang kalau setelah melihat Shouyou, dia langsung pergi."

Hinata menekuk kedua alisnya. "… _What_?" Kageyama menghindarinya? Bukankah itu terbalik? Seharusnya Hinata yang menghindari Kageyama karena takut balas disakiti oleh sang pria. Atau jangan-jangan, ia menghindari Hinata karena… ia muak melihat wajahnya?

Hinata hampir menangis memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Sejahat-jahatnya Kageyama, Hinata tidak ingin membuat pria itu muak melihat wajahnya. Kalau itu memang terjadi, entah mengapa Hinata benar-benar akan sakit hati.

"Uwoooh, kau bisa mengusir Kageyama! Hebat!" celetuk Tanaka, yang tidak peka akan konflik dalam batin Hinata, sambil mengguncang-guncang bahu sang _newbie_. "Eh, mendingan kau terus di sini saja biar Kageyama tidak datang kemari. Nanti, kita bisa main game terus sepuasnya!"

Hinata tertawa canggung. Mereka berdua memang tidak pernah kapok. "Ka-Kayaknya… Kageyama tidak akan melewatkan satu hari saja tanpa mengecek pekerjaan bawahannya… Jadi ada aku atau tidak pasti tak ada pengaruhnya."

"Oh iya. Benar juga…" Bahu Nishinoya langsung merosot. "Yaaaah, padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya."

Caranya mengeluh seperti anak-anak saja. Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memberi Nishinoya tatapan aneh.

"Mau gimana lagi." Tanaka menghela nafas kecewa. "Pokoknya, akhir pekan ini kita harus muas-muasin main League of Legends lho, Noya- _san_!"

"Siap!" Nishinoya menegakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi, tiba-tiba merasa semangat, kemudian menunjukkan Tanaka seringai tampannya. "Yang pekerjaannya selesai duluan bisa minta _rare item_ dari yang kalah!"

"Oooh, siapa takut!"

Dan hanya dengan iming-imingan main game seharian penuh, mereka kembali semangat bekerja. Hinata berdiri di sana sambil berusaha untuk tidak melongo. Mereka berdua benar-benar aneh dan nyentrik. Tapi justru pekerja dengan kepribadian seperti itulah yang tahan banting di bawah kediktatoran Kageyama. Mereka tidak memasukkan ejekan apapun ke dalam hati, dan mereka menjalani segalanya dengan santai dan senang hati.

Hanya saja, masalahnya satu—mereka itu agak-agak miring, jadi mereka jelas tidak bisa Hinata jadikan panutan.

"Bolehkah aku di sini sebentar?" tanya Hinata ragu. "Aku berniat untuk ambil nafas sebentar dari pekerjaan, jadi…"

"Tentu saja boleh! Sini sama om." Tanaka merentangkan kedua tangannya, membuat Hinata menatap Tanaka dengan ngeri. "Nggak, maksudnya, sini sama kita." Dan Hinata mengangguk antusias. Ia menarik sebuah kursi yang tidak terpakai, lalu duduk di antara Nishinoya dan Tanaka seraya menyaksikan keduanya dengan cepat mengetik kode-kode, berlomba untuk selesai lebih dulu.

Tunggu, jadi mereka memang bisa programming, ya? Di luar dugaan, otak mereka tidak sebodoh tampangnya… Sekarang, Hinata jadi minder karena kelihatannya hanya dirinya seorang yang tidak sanggup memahami bahasa komputer.

"Kalian ini," Hinata memulai pembicaraan untuk memecah keheningan, "kenapa bisa berani sekali bermain game saat jam kerja? Tidak takut Kageyama marah?"

"Shouyou, kau ingat pekerjaan kita?" Nishinoya menekan tombol _Enter_ dengan mantap, "Benar. Kita adalah pembuat game. Jadi kita juga boleh main game, dong. _Fair-fair_ saja. Kau tinggal merancang alasan, misalnya butuh referensi. Justru dia yang melarang main game-lah yang dianggap aneh! Bahkan Kageyama juga tidak bisa melanggar aturan ini!"

Hinata manggut-manggut. Ia baru tahu akan hal itu. Berarti ia boleh sering-sering bermain game di kantor? Mungkin iya, dengan catatan setelah pekerjaannya selesai. Ingat, bosnya adalah Kageyama. Tanaka serta Nishinoya beda cerita, tapi kalau dirinya yang nge-game di saat pekerjaannya belum selesai, kepalanya pasti akan dimakan Kageyama.

"Hampir semua orang di sini doyan main game. Aku yakin yang menempati posisi pertama adalah Kozume Kenma, sih," kata Nishinoya yang mengedikkan bahu.

Mendengar nama sahabatnya disebut, Hinata terlihat kian tertarik. "Woaaah, jadi Kenma paling kecanduan, nih!"

"Hah, kalau bocah Nekoma itu sih tidak heran lagi! Dia hampir dua puluh empat jam dalam tujuh hari selalu nge-game! Bahkan kita juga kalah," tambah Tanaka dengan kekehan pelan.

" _As expected of demon tester_ ," sambung Nishinoya, menyeringai kecil ketika ia mengingat bagaimana hebatnya sahabat Hinata yang satu itu. Mendengar perkataannya, Hinata sempat membeku untuk beberapa detik.

" _Demon… tester_?" ulangnya sambil melirik Nishinoya untuk menuntut penjelasan.

"Itu adalah julukannya di sini," terang Nishinoya sambil membagi fokusnya pada pekerjaan di hadapannya. "Dia adalah tester paling ampuh yang pernah kita kenal. Serahkan game barumu pada dia, dan dia akan segera menganalisa semua masalah, sekecil apapun, sampai ke akar-akarnya!"

"Heee…" Hinata bersandar pada kursinya dan mendongak untuk menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Aku baru tahu itu. Kenapa Kenma tidak memberitahukannya padaku?"

"Kalau kau bilang begitu padanya, pasti ia akan menjawab begini," Tanaka pun berhenti mengetik untuk menarik matanya sehingga terlihat lebih runcing, mirip kucing, dan ia mulai meniru-nirukan suara halus Kozume—yang sebenarnya tidak ada mirip-miripnya dan malah menyerupai banci amatiran. " _Emmh… Shouyou tidak bertanya padaku, sih. Aku kira kau sudah bisa menebak."_

"Hei," Hinata tergelak hebat. "Itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya, tahu! Hentikan, Tanaka- _san_!"

Ketiganya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dan baru setelah lima menit berlalu, mereka bisa kembali menenangkan diri. Keadaan kembali serius, keduanya dengan sigap kembali memusatkan diri pada pekerjaan. Hinata berusaha untuk diam sebentar agar tidak mengganggu konsentrasi dua rekannya itu. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa serius begini. Kalau Hinata menghancurkan keseriusan yang langka ini, bukankah sangat disayangkan?

Meski begitu, kelihatannya baik Nishinoya maupun Tanaka bukanlah tipe orang yang memiliki masalah dalam melakukan berbagai hal dalam satu waktu, dan mereka juga bukan orang yang betah terlalu tegang dalam bekerja, sehingga sebentar kemudian Nishinoya angkat suara, "Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat pekerjaan kita, Shouyou?"

"Pekerjaan kalian?" Hinata memiringkan wajah, berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi kalian sama-sama programmer, kan?"

"Memang, tapi kita memegang bagian yang agak berbeda," Nishinoya berpikir sebentar sebelum kembali mengetik, "Aku memegang bagian _visual effects_. Singkatnya, VFX."

" _Visual… effects_?" Hinata membeo dengan tatapan ingin tahu. "Jadi, ada hubungannya dengan grafik?"

"Benar, Shouyou." Nishinoya mengangguk singkat, rambutnya ikut bergerak dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Lebih tepatnya, VFX adalah proses di mana gambar-gambar dibuat dan dimanipulasi. Jadi, singkatnya, aku membuat grafik di dalam _movie_ menjadi lebih halus, dan tentunya lebih keren." Ia berhenti sejenak untuk merogoh laci, mengambil sebuah permen rasa jeruk, dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Kau pasti pernah nonton film _action_ , kan? Nah, segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sana tidak seratus persen asli. Kebanyakan, mereka hanya melakukan _shooting_ di sebuah studio ber- _background_ polos, lalu urusan efek ledakan-ledakan dan mobil terjungkal, mereka menyerahkannya pada para ahli VFX."

"Jadi, Noya- _san_ … 'mengampelas' grafik?" tanya Hinata untuk memastikan, tersenyum sendiri ketika ia mendengar bahasanya sendiri yang aneh. Jangan salahkan dirinya, ia masih amatiran.

"Bagianku lebih mengarah ke penyempurnaan _engine_ , sih. Aku mengutak-atik VFX _engine_ —alias semacam program untuk membuat _visual effect_ itu sendiri. Urusan mengampelas grafik lebih sering dilakukan oleh orang lain, soalnya," Nishinoya mendengus congkak, "hanya aku yang bisa menyempurnakan _engine_ itu! Mwahaha!"

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya sambil berseru, "Uwoh, Noya- _san_ , kereeen!"

Kelihatannya, Tanaka juga tidak ingin dilupakan. Sebentar kemudian, ia berdeham, menangkap perhatian dua orang itu, dan berkata dengan nada dikeren-kerenkan, "Jangan lupakan aku juga. Aku tidak kalah dengan Noya- _san_ , lho! Seperti dia, aku juga bisa mengutak-atik program dan aplikasi." Pria berumur setahun lebih tua dari Hinata tersebut menunjukkan cengiran lebar. "Meski berbeda dengan Noya- _san_ , urusanku masih berkaitan dengan grafik. Kau tahu apa yang kugeluti?" Tanaka memberi jeda agar terlihat dramatis. " _Layout tool_."

"Wow… _Layout tool_ ," Hinata memandangi Tanaka dengan takzim, keningnya mengerut tatkala ia berusaha mencerna informasi tersebut. "Tunggu. _Layout_ itu bukannya… segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan tampilan?"

"Kau pintar, Hinata! Seratus untukmu." Tanaka tertawa senang. " _Yeah_ , aku mengurusi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perangkat lunak untuk membuat _layout_ alias tampilan game. Ini bukan pekerjaan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, lho, jadi jangan remehkan kehebatanku!"

Beberapa menit ke depan mereka habiskan dengan saling menyombongkan diri. Hinata yang polos mau-mau saja terus memuji mereka, sementara yang dipuji malu-malu sambil berusaha untuk sok keren.

Sampai kemudian—

"Ah." Bola karamel membola tatkala mereka menangkap sesuatu yang mengganjal. Sebuah jari telunjuk pun terarah pada layar komputer Nishinoya. "Noya- _san_ … Kelihatannya kode di sana salah tanda."

"Eh?" Nishinoya segera berhenti mengetik dan melihat kesalahan yang Hinata tunjukkan. Matanya melebar dan mulutnya membuka. "Uwah, iya. Salah tanda. Harusnya tidak ada kurung. Kemarin aku baru saja belajar bahasa Python sih, jadi terbawa sampai sekarang, deh." Nishinoya membawa tangannya ke atas kepala untuk pura-pura menjitak dirinya sendiri sambil menjulurkan lidah dan mengedipkan mata. "Teehee."

"Ewww," Tanaka memegangi perutnya dan pura-pura muntah, kemudian ia tertawa lagi. "Iya, iya! Mentang-mentang sedang punya proyek besar…"

"Proyek besar?" Hinata berbisik kagum sekali lagi. Siapa sangka orang sesantai Nishinoya yang bergaya hidup seperti pengangguran itu mengadakan sesuatu yang hebat?

" _Yeah_. Proyek membuat aplikasi _visual novel maker_ dengan bahasa Python," jelas Tanaka dengan sebuah seringai. Nishinoya yang merasa bangga sebagai sang _developer_ pun ikut menyeringai. "Tapi jangan lupa, aku juga ikut andil, lho!"

"Ikut andil memberi _snack_ ketika aku melembur!" sahut Nishinoya sebelum tertawa—lagi. Kelihatannya duo kocak itu tak pernah kehabisan energi untuk melawak.

"Guwaaah, _visual novel maker_!? Dengan ular Python!?"

"Bukan ular Python, Hinata, tapi bahasa Python."

"Oh, iya. Pokoknya itu lah!" Hinata mengusap lehernya dan kembali menunjukkan ketakjubannya. "Tapi Nishinoya- _senpai_ hebat sekali, bisa membuat aplikasi sendiri! Tanaka- _senpai_ juga!"

Yang dipanggil _senpai_ hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Nishinoya melambaikan tangannya dengan sok keren. "Ah, bukan apa-apa kooook, hehehe!"

Tanaka lalu menoleh pada Hinata dan menatapnya cukup lama. "Daripada itu, aku tidak tahu kau mengenali bahasa pemrograman, Hinata…"

Hinata tertawa canggung. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin menjelaskan darimana pemrogramannya ini berasal, tapi kedua pria di sebelahnya itu terus mendesak dengan tatapan menusuk yang ingin tahu.

"Y-Yah… aku tahu sedikit-sedikit setelah… melihat Kageyama bekerja…"

"Ebuset!" Nishinoya langsung melompat kaget seperti orang tersengat listrik. "Kageyama yang dingin begitu mau kerja sambil dilihatin!? Dia sedang demam ya!?"

"Tidak, Noya- _san_ …" gumam Tanaka sok serius, tangannya ia letakkan di dagu. "Ini pasti pengaruh… _charm_ -nya Hinata!"

" _C-Charm_?" Hinata mengedipkan mata. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ia akan di- _bully_ sebentar lagi.

"Ohhhh, aku tahu…" Nishinoya berhenti mengetik dan menyenggol Hinata dengan sikunya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Kamu pasti menggoda Kageyama ya, Shouyou?"

Hinata menganga. Apa katanya?

Menggoda…?

Menggoda Kageyama yang konstan membuatnya _bad mood_ itu?

"Eh!? Tunggu, mana mungkin aku melakukannya!" Hinata menggeleng cepat sambil mengangkat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mana sudi!"

"Alaaaah, jangan _tsundere_ gitu!" Tanaka juga ikut menggodanya sambil meringis mesum. "Kamu pasti ngapa-ngapain dia, kan? Aku sudah bisa mencium bau-bau… ehem… _anu_ di sini…"

Hinata memilih untuk tidak menanyakan apa yang Tanaka maksud dengan 'anu'.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, sungguh!" Tuh, kan. Hinata di- _bully_. "Kageyama juga mana mau digoda olehku!"

"Pasti mau lah, orang waktu dia lihat kamu pakai baju _seifuku_ —ups. Sori, itu rahasia negara untuk saat ini," Nishinoya berdeham, "Yang jelas… Dia lebih dari rela untuk digoda olehmu!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" teriak Hinata frustasi. Ia stress sendiri menghadapi duo _absurd_ itu. Benaknya kembali bertanya-tanya mengapa meja kerja mereka harus berdampingan. Nanti mereka semakin kompak, semakin nakal, dan kalau itu terjadi, bisa-bisa kantor ini hancur. Oke, Hinata mulai melantur tidak jelas.

Nishinoya dan Tanaka nampaknya tidak mempedulikan kalimatnya. Mereka sekarang malah cekikikan, tambah senang Hinata malu-malu begitu.

"Gini nih, ya. Aku beri saran kalau kau ingin menggoda dia lagi," Tanaka mendekatnya wajah mesumnya pada Hinata dan Hinata sendiri menahan jeritan horornya, "Ketika dia bekerja sendiri di ruangannya, remang-remang, saat itulah—kau serang dia. Paham maksudku, Noya- _san_?"

"Wooo, jelas!" Nishinoya mengusap hidungnya dengan bangga. "Jadi, Shouyou. Kamu langsung saja naik ke pangkuannya, lalu… _you know_ lah." Seringai Nishinoya lebar sekali sampai-sampai Hinata sendiri heran pria pendek itu tidak merasa kesakitan. " _Shake it, shake it~ Oh yeah~_ "

"H-Hah!?" Rahang Hinata merosot perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak ingin tahu apa maksud kata-kata itu.

"Terus, ya," Tanaka menambahkan seolah ia belum ingin mengakhiri penderitaan Hinata, "Terus kau langsung saja—"

"Nishinoya, Tanaka," Sebuah suara menginterupsi pem- _bully_ -an itu, "Ada Kiyoko- _san_ tuh."

Serempak, dua kepala itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu secepat kilat layaknya anjing pelacak yang mendeteksi sesuatu, "Mana!? Mana Kiyoko- _san_!?" Hinata yang penasaran juga ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka, dan ia hampir pingsan, karena di sana berdirilah _megami_ -nya Capcorn alias Shimizu Kiyoko, dengan kecantikan yang tak ada habisnya seperti biasa.

Yachi beruntung sekali, berhubung kemungkinannya mendekati Shimizu lebih besar karena ia adalah perempuan. Hinata pernah melihat Shimizu yang sedang berbicara dengan Yachi, atau Michimiya—salah satu wanita muda yang bekerja di bawah Shimizu—lantas ia membandingkan caranya bicara terhadap mereka dengan terhadap lelaki.

Bedanya jauh, seperti langit dan bumi.

Di hadapan kaum laki-laki, Shimizu lebih sering menutup mulut, entah memang malu atau cuek, tapi begitu yang mendekatinya adalah Yachi—atau makhluk-makhluk imut yang tidak berbahaya semacam Yamaguchi atau Kenma—ia akan tampak lebih banyak bicara. Dan ia akan lebih ekspresif lagi ketika lawan bicaranya Yachi, karena ia adalah satu-satunya makhluk yang keimutannya tak tertandingi oleh siapapun.

Mungkin ada faktor lain, tapi Hinata tak ingin memikirkannya sekarang.

Dengan kompak, Tanaka dan Nishinoya berlarian ke arah Shimizu dan merentangkan kedua tangan mereka. "Kiyoko- _saaaaan_!"

Shimizu memberi mereka tatapan datar, dan selanjutnya berlalu begitu saja. Anehnya, baik Tanaka maupun Nishinoya malah semakin senang. Mereka memeluk tubuh mereka yang gemetar dengan wajah merona.

"Uwooooh, Kiyoko- _san_ baru saja mengabaikanku!"

"Rasanya bikin deg-degan!"

Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Abaikan saja mereka." Sosok penyelamatnya yang tadi mendekati Hinata, dan rupanya ia adalah Ennoshita. Hinata hampir menangis bahagia dan memeluknya saat itu juga. Akhirnya, ketemu satu lagi orang waras di kantor itu. "Maaf, ya. Mereka emang gitu."

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kaku, karena ia tahu cepat atau lambat virus sinting Tanaka dan Nishinoya akan menular padanya, berhubung mereka berada dalam satu kantor.

Berdoa saja agar setidaknya Hinata tidak separah mereka.

XOXO

Hari masih berlalu setengah jalan. Pekerjaan masih menumpuk, dan jarum jam yang terus berdetak terasa mengancam dan menakut-nakuti Hinata akan _deadline_ hari itu, mengiriminya momok mengerikan berupa imej Kageyama yang sedang mengamuk ketika ia menemukan bahwa pekerjaan Hinata belum selesai. Jemari Hinata masih menari cepat di atas _keyboard_.

Saat jam berdentang tepat dua belas kali, Nishinoya dan Tanaka ganti mendekati meja kerja Hinata. Nishinoya tersenyum bersahabat dan menepuk bahu Hinata dengan keras.

"Yo!" sapanya dengan ceria. "Jangan terlalu serius begitu, nanti otakmu _overheat_."

Hinata memindahkan pandangannya dari layar komputer di hadapannya untuk mendongak, kemudian membalas senyuman Nishinoya dan Tanaka. "Ah… Noya- _san_ , Tanaka- _san_! Ada apa?"

"Kami datang untuk menarikmu keluar dari keseriusanmu itu," ujar Tanaka yang menunduk sambil mengacak surai Hinata. "Ayolah, aku tahu kau ingin… membuktikan diri pada Kageyama. Tapi jangan seperti ini. Dulu aku juga berkali-kali diremehkan orang itu, dan pada akhirnya dia mengakui kemampuanku juga. Jangan memaksakan diri, bung…"

"Ryuu benar. Kita tidak ingin melihat _kouhai_ kita pingsan kelelahan atau semacamnya," Nisinoya mengangguk-angguk, "karena itu—datanglah dengan kami, Shouyou!"

Hinata mengedip. "Eh? Ke mana?"

"Ke _Recreation Room_ ," sahut Tanaka sok Inggris dengan senyuman lebar. Nampak sekali kalau ia dan ruang rekreasi sudah begitu dekat layaknya sepasang _soulmate_. "Sekali-sekali kau butuh _refreshing_. Lagipula, kau belum pernah ke sana, jadi kenapa tidak? Ayo ikut, Hinata! Setelah itu kita bisa makan siang bersama."

Hinata menggumam, menimang-nimang ajakan mereka berdua sambil melirik kembali layar komputernya. Pekerjaannya selesai sebentar lagi, kira-kira tinggal seperempat. Mungkin, ia rasa, tidak ada salahnya memenuhi ajakan dua _senpai_ -nya itu. Walau pekerjaannya memang hampir selesai, tapi kalau ia mengebut di saat-saat terakhir, pasti akan ada banyak kesalahan. Bisa-bisa, ia malah berujung dimarahi karena kelalaiannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Hinata setelah beberapa detik berlalu, "aku akan ikut."

Setelah terdengar sebuah teriakan berpadu dari Nishinoya dan Tanaka, Hinata menemukan dirinya berada di depan ruang rekreasi. Nishinoya dan Tanaka terus asyik mendiskusikan game apa saja yang akan mereka mainkan di sana. Kedengarannya, ruangan itu memang bagaikan surga bagi para gamer, karena di dalam sana tersedia konsol game terlengkap yang pernah ada. Bagi yang ingin bernostalgia dengan game lama, atau memanjakan mata dengan grafik tiga dimensi super halus terkini dari Playstation 4, mereka bisa memilih dengan bebas.

"Nah, ini dia, Hinata," Tanaka merentangkan kedua tangannya di depan pintu berdaun dua dari ruang rekreasi, "Selamat datang di goa tercinta kita!"

Mungkin Tanaka menyebut tempat itu goa karena ia sering bermalas-malasan di sana, tapi ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, Hinata tak bisa menahan ekspresi takjubnya.

Pada tengah ruangan, terdapat beberapa LCD lebar dengan berbagai konsol di hadapannya—keempat versi Playstation, XboX, Nintendo Wii, bahkan hingga yang berukuran kecil seperti PSP juga ada. Banyak _joystick_ berserakan di atas lantai. Hinata segera tahu ini adalah tempat yang nyaman begitu ia melihat kasur besar yang diletakkan di atas lantai pada tengah ruangan, dan beberapa sofa di sisi lain. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat _vending machine_ berisi minuman dan makanan, sehingga mereka tidak takut merasa haus atau kelaparan di sana.

Intinya, tempat itu benar-benar surganya gamer. Hinata bisa membayangkan dirinya yang bersantai-santai di atas kasur empuk itu sambil bermain game. Ia bisa seharian berada di sana, apalagi minuman dan makanan sudah tersedia.

Sayangnya, semua kebahagiaannya itu terenggut pada detik pertama ia melayangkan pandangannya di atas sebuah rambut berwarna hitam.

Hinata membeku.

"K-Ka…" Secara impuls, ia mulai melangkah mundur dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar kecil. "Kage… yama…"

 _Well, shit_ , desis Hinata di dalam hati. Dari semua orang, kenapa harus dia yang muncul?

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Kageyama menoleh, kemudian mata birunya segera terbelalak begitu ia menangkap sosok Hinata. Reaksinya sama-sama parno dengan Hinata, tapi parno Kageyama lebih mengarah ke rasa jijik dan sebal sementara Hinata cenderung takut.

Hanya ada satu hal yang akan Hinata lakukan.

Ia bisa berbalik, membuka pintu, dan lari. Ya, ia akan melakukan itu. Mana bisa ia bermain game dengan damai jika ada Kageyama di sana?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hinata, Nishinoya dan Tanaka terlebih dulu mencengkeram kedua bahu Hinata.

" _Wait. Wait, wait, wait, Shouyou._ " Nishinoya mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu Hinata yang kini meronta-ronta. " _Calm your ass down!_ "

Nishinoya bisa saja mengatakan itu dengan mudah, tapi Hinata menemukannya mustahil. Benar, mustahil ia bisa tenang setelah menyaksikan bos yang baru saja ia tampar kemarin. Tak peduli seberapa banyak ia telah mempersiapkan mental, tapi menghadapi hal yang sesungguhnya tetaplah menakutkan.

"D-Dia akan membunuhku," gumam Hinata dengan wajah pucat. Semua darah seolah menghilang dari kulitnya. Semalam saja Kageyama sudah berusaha membunuhnya di dalam mimpi, jadi pada kenyataannya ia pasti juga berniat begitu.

"Tidak ada yang akan membunuhmu, percayalah!" bujuk Nishinoya.

"Itu benar! _Relax_ , Hinata!" Tanaka berbicara dengan nada meyakinkan sebisa mungkin. "Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk berbaikan dengan Kageyama! Siapa tahu dia jadi lebih baik padamu setelah ini!"

"M-Mana mungkin si Kageyama bisa bersikap baik…" Hinata mencuri pandang Kageyama dari sudut matanya, lalu bergidik ngeri. Kalau Kageyama bersikap baik, pasti sebentar lagi ada hujan permen.

"Shouyou. Percayalah padaku," tutur Nishinoya dengan pandangan serius, "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke? Kau tidak boleh lari."

Sebelum Hinata dapat menjawab, ia digeret begitu saja menuju tengah ruangan oleh duo berisik itu. Selanjutnya, tahu-tahu Hinata sudah duduk di atas kasur empuk itu dengan canggung, dikelilingi Tanaka, Nishinoya, serta Kuroo, Oikawa, dan Kageyama yang kebetulan ada di sana.

"Oke, berhubung ini adalah kali pertama Hinata ikut Shokugeki—eh salah," Nah lho, Nishinoya ketahuan senang dengan anime masak-masak yang satu itu, "Maksudnya, berhubung Hinata baru sekarang ikut Shougeki, mendingan dia dulu yang pertama main. Siapa yang mau jadi lawannya?"

Tunggu, Shougeki? Apa itu? Hinata bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya. Kelihatannya ada satu lagi tradisi di dalam kantor itu selain… orientasi keramat yang ia lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Oh, _Chibi-chan_ , ya?" Kuroo menyeletuk dengan santai sambil melambaikan tangan pada Hinata. "Kau sehat di sana, bro? Kenapa pucat sekali?"

"E-Eh? E-Eng…" Hinata gelagapan, terlebih ketika Kageyama memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam. _Dia benar-benar akan membunuhku_ , jerit Hinata di dalam hati. "Aku… b-baik-baik saja!"

"Yakin?" tanya Kuroo dengan senyuman penuh arti. Hinata terheran-heran kenapa Kenma yang pendiam itu bisa betah berada di samping Kuroo yang suka menggoda orang. "Kalau kau sepucat itu bahkan sebelum Shougeki dimulai, kau bisa kalah, lho! Kalau kau kalah kau bisa," Kuroo memposisikan jemarinya secara horizontal di depan leher, memperagakan gerakan memenggal kepala, "di-bully, lho."

Hinata mengelurkan pekikan horor. "H-Heh!? Di… _bully_?" Kenapa semua orang tidak pernah puas untuk mem- _bully_ _newbie_ sepertinya? Dan lagi, mereka sama sekali belum menjelaskan apa itu Shougeki yang sejak tadi dibicarakan. Hinata menelan kembali rasa takutnya akan di- _bully_ dan bertanya dengan suara sestabil mungkin—sulit rasanya karena ada Kageyama yang terus memantau seluruh pergerakannya, "Shougeki itu apa?"

"Oke, biar aku, senpai paling keren yang menjelaskan!" Nishinoya menyela sebelum siapapun sempat membuka mulut. Serempak, semua orang mengeluarkan bunyi 'huuuu' untuk mengejek Nishinoya. Tentu saja, pria pendek itu mengabaikan mereka semua. Ia terlalu percaya diri untuk merasa minder.

"Jadi, Shouyou. Di kantor ini, ada sebuah… fitur khusus yang tidak terdapat di kantor lain. Dan fitur tersebut, seperti yang telah kusebut tadi, adalah Shougeki," Nishinoya menerangkan sambil memainkan rambutnya yang dicat. "Seperti namanya, kita saling menyerang. Hanya saja bukan dengan tawuran, tapi dengan memainkan game. Yang menang bisa meminta apa saja dari yang kalah. Jadi sebelum bertanding, kita membuat keinginan apa saja—asal tidak yang mustahil—dan keinginan itu harus dikabulkan sebisa mungkin oleh yang kalah."

Hinata mengangguk paham. Kelihatannya, ada juga sisi positif dari mempekerjakan orang-orang sinting. Salah satunya adalah diadakannya sistem tanding game yang menarik ini. Kelihatannya, para atasan sering menggunakan cara ini untuk memperbudak dan mem- _bully_ satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, biar lekas sehat, Oikawa- _san_ akan jadi lawan _Chibi-chan_ , deh!" Oikawa mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat. Ia beranjak dan duduk pada tempat di atas kasur yang berada di depan LCD, tangannya menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Sini, _Chibi-chan_ ~ Jangan takut dekat-dekat dengan si ganteng ini."

Semua orang di sana, minus Kageyama dan Hinata, pura-pura muntah.

Di kejadian lain, Hinata pasti sudah lama memprotes orang-orang yang memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan yang menyinggung tubuhnya itu, tapi sekarang ia hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. Ia merangkak menyebrangi kasur, mendekati Oikawa yang sedang memasukkan kaset ke dalam Playstation 4 dan memegang _joystick_.

Hinata merasakan nafasnya tersendat. Ada sebuah perasaan seperti listrik kecil yang mengalir pada permukaan kulitnya, kemudian menyalur pada daging, tulang-tulang, dan terakhir jantungnya.

Hinata tahu itu adalah perasaan yang sama ketika ia sedang memeluk kembali sesuatu dirindukannya. Dan ia tidak membenci perasaan hangat ini.

Ah. Memang sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir kali memegang _joystick_. Hinata mengamati benda di tangannya, memencet tombol-tombol pada _controller_ itu untuk mengembalikan ingatan otot-otot tangannya dalam menggunakan _joystick_. Helaan nafas senang keluar begitu saja. Ternyata ia memang merindukan semua ini.

Hobinya dalam bermain game memang tersamarkan, terlebih sejak ia lebih fokus mengasah keterampilan menggambarnya, tapi kesenangan tersebut sama sekali belum hilang dari dirinya. Buktinya, ketika ia menyaksikan LCD yang menyala, menampakkan simbol Playstation, Hinata tahu jantungnya berdegup penuh antisipasi, dan dadanya sesak dengan perasaan senang yang begitu luar biasa.

"Kalau aku menang, kau harus menjegal Iwaizumi sampai dia tersungkur di atas tanah," kata Oikawa diiringi dengan tawa jahat. Hinata bergidik ngeri. Untung dia bukan teman Oikawa. Daripada itu, ia tidak boleh kalah. Bisa tamat riwayatnya kalau ia menjegal Iwaizumi yang berotot itu. Mau jadi seperti apa bentuk tubuhnya setelah dihajar oleh pria itu? "Kau sendiri? Apa keinginanmu?"

Pertanyaan Oikawa membuyarkan pikiran menerawang Hinata. Keinginan? Hinata melipat dahi. Ia belum memikirkan itu.

"Mmm…" Hinata menggumam, berpikir keras. Karena ia tidak sedang _ngebet_ akan sesuatu, jadi ia mengatakan keinginan yang cukup sederhana, "Aku ingin… ah. Ice cream sandwich."

"Oh, permintaan yang _cute_." Mungkin maksud Oikawa adalah permintaan itu mudah dikabulkan. Bisa juga yang ia maksud dengan ' _cute_ ' adalah kesenangan Hinata terhadap ice cream sandwich, tapi entahlah, hal itu tidak begitu penting sekarang, karena senyuman Oikawa melebar lantaran merasa tertantang. " _Deal_."

 _Alright_ , Hinata menarik nafas dalam-dalam, _aku tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuan_ gaming _-ku yang masih ada, tapi… saatnya menggila._

Rupanya, Oikawa memilih untuk memainkan sebuah game sepakbola. Ia dan Hinata tengah memilih tim masing-masing ketika Kuroo mencibir, "Hah, aku kira kau bakal main game Jojo's Fashion Show, atau Cooking Academy!"

Oikawa menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kuroo. " _Shut your trap_ , Catie, aku tahu kamu main Neko Atsume." Kuroo diam saja, hanya memasang wajah jijik ketika Oikawa mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas yang merupakan nama panggilannya terhadap Kuroo—Catie. Oh, masih mending nama panggilannya terhadap Hinata.

Oikawa menggumam puas, selesai memilih tim dan mulai menoleh pada Hinata. "Kau siap, _Chibi-chan_?"

" _Osu_!" Hinata mengangguk. Meskipun kedua tangannya mulai berkeringat, tapi ia bisa merasakan antisipasi dan kesenangan yang mulai terbangun di dalam dirinya. Proses _loading_ pun selesai, dan layar menunjukkan lapangan hijau dengan tim Hinata dan Oikawa yang saling bermunculan.

Saat Hinata melihat Oikawa melalui sudut matanya, ia menyaksikan sebuah senyuman yang… betul-betul mengerikan. Rasanya seakan Oikawa sungguhan akan mengalahkan Hinata—bukan sekadar mengalahkan, bahkan mungkin sampai menghancurkannya, tapi Hinata tidak suka menatap senyuman itu lama-lama. Agaknya, di balik kepribadian nista Oikawa, ia menyimpan niat membunuh yang kuat.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri, _Chibi-chan_ ," ujarnya dengan bola mata melebar.

Hinata mengira ia akan merasa ngeri dan terintimidasi, tapi tidak. Jantungnya memang terpacu, tapi bukan karena hal buruk. Ia justru semakin senang, semakin tertantang. Hinata, tak ingin kalah dengan Oikawa, menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai. Siap. Ia akan dengan senang hati menerima tantangan Oikawa. Jangan remehkan dirinya. Begini begini, Hinata adalah seorang gamer sejak ia belum masuk SD, jadi ia cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuannya.

Melawan Oikawa memang tidak mudah, tapi Hinata bisa melakukannya. Ia memencet tombol-tombol di atas _joystick_ , jemarinya bergerak secara sinkron dengan otak dan matanya. Waktu ia biarkan berlalu begitu saja. Seluruh pikiran dan perasaannya ia pusatkan ke dalam game. Ia bermain, bermain, dan terus bermain. Bahkan, ia hampir saja tak mendengar sorak sorai ketika baik timnya maupun tim Oikawa mencetak gol.

Dan bukannya merasa takut akan kemungkinan kalah, Hinata justru merasa sangat santai. Jiwanya seperti menyeru padanya agar tidak peduli dengan hasil, asalkan ia bisa bersenang-senang. Bisa menemukan kembali kesenangannya setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, dan setelah ia menimbun seluruh kebahagiannya dalam bermain game untuk fokus mewujudkan mimpi dan cita-cita.

Hinata menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap detik dalam bermain game. Menikmati perasaan menegangkan ketika tim Oikawa mencetak gol. Dan menikmati ekstasi ketika ia berkali-kali membobol gawang tim Oikawa.

Pada akhirnya, semua orang di sekitar mereka berdua melongo ketika peluit terdengar, menandakan pertandingan sepak bola dalam game itu berakhir dengan skor menakjubkan, yang bahkan membuat Kuroo, Kageyama, dan Oikawa sendiri—ketiga orang besar di Capcorn—terkesiap dengan mulut terbuka.

" _Holy… cow…_ " desis Tanaka. "Lima-satu. Buset. Hinata mengalahkan Oikawa- _san_. Lima-satu."

Hinata mengendurkan pegangannya pada _joystick_ dan menghela nafas. Benarkah ia menang? Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya, Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka, tapi jika itu memang terjadi, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Tidak mungkin," Oikawa menatap nanar _joystick_ di tangannya dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku kalah. Aku gagal mengerjai Iwa- _chan_. Aku kalah. Omaigat…"

"Hah," Kuroo tertawa sadis, "Mungkin kalau kau harusnya main game _barbie-barbie_ saja—mereka keahlianmu, kan?"

Dan begitu saja, Oikawa berjalan gontai menuju sudut ruangan, lalu duduk di sana sambil memeluk lutut. Semua orang dengan jahat memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kau hebat, Hinata! Itu baru _kouhai_ -ku!" Tanaka yang kembali dari keterkejutannya pun merangkul Hinata bangga. "Aku tidak percaya kau berhasil memenangkan debut Shougeki-mu, Hinata!"

"Kerja bagus, Shouyou!" Nishinoya mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kapan-kapan, kalau sudah ahli, kita harus bertanding, oke?"

Hinata tidak tahu apakah ia bisa mengalahkan Nishinoya yang termasuk kecanduan game itu, tapi segala keraguan dalam batinnya tertutup oleh rasa bahagia dan puas. Ia baru saja mengalahkan Oikawa, salah satu atasan besar Capcorn, dalam sebuah game. Berapa kalipun Hinata mengulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya, segalanya terasa seperti mimpi.

Yang terpenting—ia akan mendapatkan ice cream sandwich setelah ini.

Dan Hinata pasti akan terus merasa berbunga-bunga kalau saja sebuah suara familiar—sangat, sangat familiar—tidak menginterupsi selebrasinya.

Tapi, seperti biasa, harapannya selalu lain dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Biarkan aku menghadapinya."

Jantung Hinata terasa berhenti berdetak. Semua orang menghentikan pergerakannya, keramaian mereka tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Keadaan hening hanya dengan satu kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada tenang itu.

Suara itu…. Tidak salah lagi. Hinata tahu betul suara rendah yang terdengar selalu marah itu.

Hinata menolehkan kepala untuk memandangi wajah tampan Kageyama yang sedari pagi tak dilihatnya—dan jelas-jelas _tidak_ dirindukannya. Ada semacam kekesalan yang ingin Kageyama luapkan di dalam gurat wajahnya. Dan saat itu juga, Hinata tahu Kageyama akan membunuhnya. Bukan lewat aksi nyata, tapi lewat game. Ia tahu hanya dengan menyaksikan iris biru gelap yang nampak berpendar kuat itu.

Kageyama mendekati Hinata dengan ekspresi keras dan penuh determinasi. Kemudian ia berkata sekali lagi, "Biarkan aku menjadi lawannya."

"Oh, bagus!" Oikawa menyeru dari belakang ruangan. "Ayo balaskan dendamku, Tobio- _chan_!"

Barulah ketika suara Oikawa terdengar, Tanaka mengedipkan mata dan terseret kembali dari kekagetannya, tak menyangka Kageyama akan jadi orang yang lebih dulu menantang Hinata. "O-Oh, Kageyama, ya! Oke, kau langsung saja duduk di sini." Selanjutnya, pria mirip biksu itu buru-buru minggir agar Kageyama bisa duduk di samping Hinata. Sikunya menyenggol Hinata, dan matanya mengisyaratkan kalimat 'ini kesempatanmu'. Hinata tak tahu kesempatan macam apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Kesempatan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kageyama? Kesempatan balas dendam? Kesempatan melampiaskan amarah?

Yang jelas, Hinata tahu ia bisa menuntut sesuatu dari Kageyama.

Pria bersurai hitam legam itu perlahan duduk di sebelah Hinata, sepasang matanya memandang Hinata dengan tidak suka, dan Hinata balas memandanginya penuh benci. Kalau saja Tanaka tak menyela, mereka pasti akan terus beradu tatap. "Jadi, apa keinginan kalian?"

Ini dia… kesempatan untuk menuntut 'hal itu' dari Kageyama.

Dengan penuh tekad, Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. "Kalau aku menang," ucap Hinata di sela-sela gigi yang saling beradu di dalam mulut, "dia harus meminta maaf padaku sambil berlutut."

Semua orang ber-oh-ria. Kuroo yang tadinya menyangga tubuh dengan kedua lengan di belakang tubuhnya pun mendadak menegakkan punggungnya, tiba-tiba tertarik dengan keadaan yang memanas. Sementara itu, Kageyama memasang wajah datarnya seperti biasa, lalu mendengus setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata. "Terserah. Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba," sanggah Hinata dengan sengit. Ia baru saja membuktikan kemampuannya dengan mengalahkan Oikawa. Seharusnya, ia juga tidak memiliki masalah besar saat menghadapi Kageyama. _Seharusnya_.

Kageyama membiarkan tatapan mengerikannya mendarat pada wajah Hinata selama beberapa detik lamanya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu, tapi Hinata merasakan niatan buruk dari caranya memandang Hinata dengan jengah.

"Kalau aku yang menang," Jari telunjuknya yang ramping terangkat dan mengarah pada Hinata, "Kau harus menjadi budakku."

Terdengar bunyi terkejut dan sebuah siulan dari Kuroo.

"…Apa?" Hinata memicingkan matanya. Selera Kageyama dalam menghukum bawahannya memang tidak lucu. Ia pikir, ia masih bisa berbaikan dengan Kageyama lewat jalan damai, tapi berhubung yang bersangkutan memilih untuk berperang… apa boleh buat.

"Budak, ya?" Hinata tersenyum masam, setengah mengejek. "Kau sedang mencari-cari orang yang bisa kau perintah seenaknya ya, _Ou-sama_?"

Ujung mulut Kageyama berkedut. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi kedua matanya berubah warna—mereka menjadi gelap akan keinginan membunuh yang terasa menggelegar, bahkan dengan intensitas yang melebihi Oikawa tadi. Tapi Hinata tidak menyesal telah memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang ia benci, dan dengan sukses membuat kesabaran sang raja mendadak terlempar entah ke mana. Kageyama memang pantas dipanggil demikian.

"Katakan itu setelah aku menghancurkanmu," balas Kageyama dengan dagu terangkat, " _boke_."

Hinata tidak takut. Ia tidak mundur terhadap tantangan tersebut. Pegangannya pada joystick di dalam tangannya bertambah erat. _Lihat saja, Kageyama. Aku pasti akan membuatmu sadar._ Dengan itu, Hinata memfokuskan pandangan ke depan, lalu berbisik mantap, " _Deal_."

Shougeki sengit itu dimulai, dan tidak ada siapapun yang berani bicara untuk memecah ketegangan yang tercipta. Mereka sibuk memilih tim masing-masing dalam diam, kemudian setelah pertandingan kedua tim pilihan mereka dimulai, keduanya mulai terhisap dalam konsentrasi masing-masing.

 _Satu kata maaf saja_ , pinta Hinata, _aku butuh satu kata maaf saja dari mulutnya._

Hinata rela berjuang sekuat tenaga hanya untuk memperjuangkan hal tersebut. Satu kata maaf dari Kageyama adalah sesuatu yang mahal, dan mungkin tak akan bisa ia dapatkan kecuali ia menjadi atasan Kageyama. Tapi ia tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Ia ingin Kageyama meminta maaf padanya sekarang.

Dan untuk itu, Hinata mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan dan kepandaian bermain game-nya dalam Shougeki tersebut. Kedua tim saling menyerang. Seringkali bola dapat tertangkap oleh kiper, dan suasana pun secara perlahan bertambah panas. Entah berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu, berapa kali Hinata berupaya untuk mencetak gol, dan berapa kali pula ia melakukan pertahanan terhadap serangan Kageyama.

Tahu-tahu, peluit panjang terdengar dari hadapannya. Dan Hinata merasakan nafasnya tersendat.

Pegangannya pada _joystick_ mengendur. Biner karamel memandangi skor yang menunjukkan angka dua-tiga dengan hampa.

"Ka… Kageyama menang!" seru Tanaka dengan tidak percaya. Setelah suara jantan itu terdengar, barulah Hinata tersadar bahwa nyatanya, ia memang kalah.

 _Tidak mungkin._ Hinata menelan ludah, lalu menatap Kageyama dengan pandangan bergetar. _Aku… kalah?_

Kenyataan tersebut bagaikan ribuan lebah yang menyengatnya. Kageyama yang merasakan tatapan Hinata padanya pun menoleh, kemudian menunjukkan seringai kecil yang menyiratkan begitu banyak kepuasan di dalamnya. Detik berikutnya, ia berkata dengan sangat enteng seolah ia tak menyadari perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Aku menang."

Kata-kata itu berkali-kali menggema di dalam ruang kepala Hinata.

 _Mana mungkin._ Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangannya. _Aku benar-benar kalah dari si brengsek ini?_

Sebelum Hinata sempat melakukan hal bodoh apapun untuk menyangkal kekalahannya, sebuah tangan menangkup dagunya dan mengangkatnya, secara otomatis membuat kepala Hinata terdongak dan kedua mata cokelatnya bersitatap dengan mata biru tajam yang mengiris hati itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajah bodohmu ini?" Kageyama berbicara dengan lirih, tapi nadanya menusuk. "Bukankah hasilnya sudah jelas sejak awal?"

Sekujur tubuh Hinata seakan mati rasa. Ia membuat upaya pemberontakan dengan membuka dan menutup mulut, tapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa mengatakan apapun, terlebih ketika Kageyama menatapnya dengan sedemikian rupa. Pandangannya memang tajam, tapi menyimpan kesenangan tersendiri karena ia bisa menaklukkan salah satu bawahannya yang terus melawan.

Berikutnya, ia melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak disangka oleh Hinata.

Kageyama memajukan wajahnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Hinata, lalu menggigitnya kuat-kuat.

"Ah!" Rasa sakit meledak dari telinganya. Hinata berusaha memberontak ketika Kageyama melakukan itu, tapi sekali saja gigi gerigi Kageyama terlepas dari telinga Hinata, ia kembali mengejar telinganya untuk kembali ia gigit. "K-Kageyama…" Ia memanggil nama Kageyama dalam usaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi kelihatannya hal tersebut justru membuat sang raja semakin senang. Pria berambut hitam itu pasti berpikir bahwa dengan melakukan itu, ia terlihat memiliki kontrol penuh atas diri Hinata.

Padahal, ia malah membuat segalanya menjadi ambigu. Dasar Kageyama.

Setelah sekitar satu menit berlalu, Kageyama baru melepaskan telinganya yang kini memerah—entah karena gigitan Kageyama atau karena faktor Hinata yang malu. Dan dengan seringai yang sama, ia berkata di hadapan wajah Hinata, "Mulai sekarang, kau adalah budakku."

Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Uwooooaaaah!" Seseorang menjerit dari sampingnya, "Aku jadi kepingin _doujinshi_ KageHina!"

Hinata yang baru saja akan meluncurkan kata-kata sengit pada Kageyama pun urung karena ia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan kedua tangannya. "K-Kumohon… Hentikan ini…"

Astaga. Masalah apa lagi yang ia dapatkan hari itu?

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Gue juga kepingin doujin Kagehinaaa! #menggelinding**

 **Mungkin mereka belum sepenuhnya baikan, tapi setidaknya ada sedikit fanservice. Dan maaf kalau Oikawa ter-bully di chapter ini. Looool, tapi saya puas banget mbully Oikawa. #dijitak Grand King**

 **Maaf juga kalau chapter ini gaje. Entah kenapa pas ngetik di akhir-akhir saya pusing (?). Ga tau kenapa, tapi yang jelas bukan mavok.  
**

 **Tidak lupa, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberikan dukungan, baik lewat review, fav, atau follow! Terima kasih telah membaca! Untuk yang sudah login, saya membalas review kalian lewat PM.**

 **Guest:** Oke, ini sudah agak ditambah KageHina-nya. Semoga bisa dinikmati (?). Thanks for your review!

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	6. It's Not That Bad

"Bertahanlah, Shouyou."

Sosok wanita dengan senyum terlembut yang pernah Hinata lihat berlutut di hadapannya, memandikannya dengan kehangatan kasih sayangnya. Sebuah tangan yang keriput akan kerja keras jatuh lembut menimpa surai oranye Hinata dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi, kau akan mewujudkan impianmu."

Hinata mendongak, dan perlahan merekahkan senyum melihat kedua mata gelap yang penuh akan janji bahwa esok hari akan selalu baik. " _Kaa-chan_ …"

"Jangan pernah menyerah, Shouyou." Kali ini, sebuah suara laki-laki mengangkat suaranya. Kozume sudah berdiri di sampingnya, matanya tenang seperti biasa, tapi menyaratkan sebuah dukungan untuk Hinata.

Hinata baru saja akan memindahkan senyumannya pada sahabatnya itu ketika kedua sosok tersebut mendadak menghilang begitu saja bagaikan kabut yang diterjang sinar matahari. Segalanya mendadak berubah gelap. Awan-awan putih yang semula berarak di sekeliling mereka berubah menjadi gulungan angin gelap yang mengamuk.

Di hadapan Hinata, bukan dua sosok itu lagi yang muncul, melainkan siluet seorang raja dengan mata biru tajam yang sangat Hinata kenali. Wajah raja itu terangkat penuh keangkuhan, matanya melihat ke bawah, menusuk nyali Hinata yang kini tengah berlutut tak berdaya.

Ia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya, mulutnya, kakinya—apapun. Tapi nihil, dirinya seolah terpaku begitu saja di sana. Dengan posisinya saat ini, mau tak mau pandangannya harus bertemu dengan kedua biner mengerikan itu lagi.

Hinata yakin sekali ia melihat ujung bibir sang raja terangkat ke atas.

"Menyerahlah seutuhnya kepadaku…" Mata itu melebar seiring dengan setiap suku kata yang mengalir penuh penekanan dari mulutnya. "Budak."

Dan Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Start The Game**

 **.:KageHina:.**

 **(with minor pairs, aka—KuroKen, DaiSuga, KiyoYachi, UkaTake, IwaOi, AsaNoya and more to come!)**

 **Gaming Industry/Game Maker/Gamer AU**

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Warnings: chapter ini mengandung sedikit bumbu DaiSuga dan AsaNoya**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: It's Not That Bad**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jika seseorang menanyakan apa harapan Hinata saat ini, ia akan segera menjawab tanpa ragu—

Hinata ingin tidur nyenyak.

Sudah berapa lama ia berada di Capcorn? Sekitar satu minggu. Dan selama itu juga, ia jarang sekali mendapatkan tidur cantiknya, terutama akhir-akhir ini. Kemarin juga. Kemarinnya lagi juga. Setelah ia sejenak berpikir, alasan kurang tidurnya ini sama.

Kageyama. Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat Hinata sedemikian menderita? Ketika Hinata mendapatkan masalah, selalu Kageyama yang menjadi akarnya. Meskipun wajah sang bos tak terlihat terlalu marah—ia harap memang begitu—tapi hati nurani Kageyama ternyata jauh lebih jahat.

'Mulai sekarang, kau adalah budakku.'

Bagus sekali. Setelah masalah perkelahian kemarin, sekarang ia mendapat hadiah baru? Kalau Hinata tahu bahwa menjumpai wajah Kageyama akan berujung pada dirinya yang menjadi budak, ia lebih baik memilih untuk bermarah-marahan dengan Kageyama selamanya.

Tapi, sekeras apapun ia berharap, memang beginilah adanya. Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hinata telah menjadi budak. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Salahnya sendiri yang sudah memasang topeng sok berani, alih-alih dirinya masih luar biasa cemas di dalam.

Ini dia. Hinata menatap pintu berdaun satu itu dengan pandangan kesal bercampur cemas. Entah apa yang akan Kageyama lakukan begitu Hinata secara resmi menjadi budaknya sekarang, tapi bohong kalau Hinata bilang ia tidak takut.

Maksudnya, Kageyama menganggap dirinya majikan. Atasan. Seseorang yang bisa dengan senang hati memerintah Hinata. Sementara Hinata tak lebih dari seorang bawahan yang sekaligus menjadi budaknya. Pria berkepala hitam itu bisa melakukan apapun pada Hinata. Bisa meminta apapun. Segalanya adil-adil saja, karena ia memang memenangkan Shougeki.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas, tubuhnya bergetar seiring dengan perasaan takut yang menggerogoti bagian dalamnya. Kira-kira apa yang akan Kageyama lakukan padanya? Entah. Hinata sama sekali tak bisa menebak isi kepala pria tempramental itu.

Namun, cepat atau lambat Hinata juga akan berhadapan dengan Kageyama, tak peduli ke mana saja ia melarikan diri. Nantinya ia juga pasti akan menemukan atau ditemukan Kageyama, dan pria yang bersangkutan juga akan memberikan titah perdananya kepada budak barunya. Alasannya sederhana—mereka satu kantor. Dan Kageyama adalah atasan Hinata yang jelas menyimpan data semua karyawannya.

Jadi, Hinata menyimpulkan, tak ada gunanya melarikan diri.

"Baiklah. _Let's… just get this over with_." Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi, kemudian dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, ia mengetuk pintu yang mulai menjadi familiar di matanya itu dengan ragu.

Seperti biasa, Kageyama berangkat pagi sekali. Ia telah berada di dalam kantornya, karena sedetik setelah Hinata mengetuk pintu, suara yang terdengar sangat halus ketika jiwanya sedang tenang itu mempersilakannya masuk.

Hinata menangkap bibir bawah pada giginya, sebelum membuka pintu dengan pelan sekali dan masuk.

Ruangan Kageyama sama sekali tak berubah sejak Hinata terakhir kali mengunjunginya. Penerangan di dalam sana hanya berasal dari lampu meja, sehingga suasana di sana remang-remang seperti biasa. Hinata tak lagi heran kalau Kageyama memakai kacamata seperti sekarang. Dasar, ia tak bisa menjaga kesehatan matanya sendiri.

Penglihatan Hinata mendarat pada tirai hijau gelap yang tampak belum tersentuh sedikit pun. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya akan hal itu, dengan sedikit terlalu santai memberitahu Kageyama yang tak sekalipun mendongakkan kepala dari komputernya, "Kau tidak membuka tiraimu? Sudah agak siang, lho."

Kageyama hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. "Sebentar lagi aku selesai."

Hinata menatap punggungnya sambil mengerutkan otot di sekitar hidung, membuat ekspresi pahit. "Kau ini betah sekali kerja, ya? Dasar… Sukanya juga gelap-gelapan, lagi. Matamu jadi rusak, tuh."

"Memang dari dulu sudah rusak," timpal Kageyama asal. Jemari kedua tangannya masih sibuk berlarian di atas _keyboard_.

Hinata berjalan menuju tirai itu, dengan baik hati membukakannya untuk Kageyama dan mempersilakan cahaya matahari merangsek masuk. Cahaya dari lampu meja tak lagi begitu mencolok sekarang, kalah akan sinar sang mentari. Setelah membuka kedua jendela lebar-lebar, menghirup udara pagi yang masuk dari luar sebentar, Hinata berbalik menghadap Kageyama. "Sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"

Ia hanya ingin tahu, karena kelihatannya Kageyama selalu berangkat lebih awal dan pulang lebih malam. Jika saja ia bukan seorang diktator, pasti ia pantas menjadi panutan.

"Kau berisik," balas Kageyama ketus, yang membuat Hinata cemberut seketika.

"Hei… Aku hanya penasaran. Tidak perlu sejengkel itu, kan?" Kedua bahu menurun lemas, lelah menghadapi sikap bos yang satu itu. Tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi—karena memulai percakapan sepertinya akan membuat Kageyama risih—Hinata berjalan menuju salah satu sofa empuk Kageyama dan merebahkan diri di atasnya.

Suara anak-anak _keyboard_ yang ditekan sudah menghilang entah sejak kapan, mungkin baru saja, dan Hinata menelengkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat Kageyama dengan jelas dari tempatnya berada. "Mmn... Kau sudah selesai?"

Yang menjadi jawaban Hinata lagi-lagi adalah sebuah gumaman. Lantas terdapat suara langkah kaki samar-samar. Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata melihat Kageyama berjalan ke arahnya. Ia buru-buru menjauhkan punggungnya dari sofa dan menegakkan badan, kedua tangan di atas lutut untuk mengantisipasi kejadian selanjutnya.

Hinata menelan paksa ludah yang terasa mengganjal di pangkal lidah. Ini dia. Sebentar lagi akan datang titah sang raja.

Sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian, Kageyama menampakkan diri dalam sudut pandang Hinata. Sebuah erangan lelah terbebas dari balik tenggorokannya selagi ia ambruk di atas sofa pada seberang Hinata. Pelan-pelan, ia melepas kacamata ber- _frame_ hitamnya, lalu mengusap matanya pelan, memijit-mijit otot di sekitar lingkar mata yang tegang.

Keadaan hening. Tak ada yang ingin berbicara pada saat itu. Kageyama sibuk mengusir kelelahannya dan Hinata memandanginya dengan cemas—baik cemas kepada dirinya yang sebentar lagi akan diperintah sebagai budak, juga cemas kepada kondisi kesehatan Kageyama.

Akhirnya, sebagai individu yang memang tak betah dengan suasana garing, Hinata memutuskan untuk angkat bicara, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia memajukan badannya sedikit untuk mengamati Kageyama. "Ini masih pagi, tahu. Setidaknya simpan energimu untuk nanti."

" _Shut up_ ," balas Kageyama dengan menjengkelkan. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu cara berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa membuat lawan bicaranya marah. Meskipun jika diamati dengan baik, volume yang keluar begitu lirih jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya. Jadi, Kageyama memang lelah, ya? "…Kopi."

Hinata mengerutkan kening. "Hah?"

Kageyama mengeluarkan sebuah helaan nafas yang agak panjang sembari menghempaskan tubuh dan kepalanya di atas sofa, kedua lengan masih mencoba merelaksasi kedua matanya. "Belikan aku kopi," lirihnya.

Kemudian Hinata tersadar, bersamaan dengan punggungnya yang kembali menegak, bahwa ini adalah perintah pertama Kageyama kepadanya. Hinata ingin memprotes dan menyuruh Kageyama untuk membeli kopinya sendiri, tapi hari itu lain. Hari itu ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia telah menjadi… budak Kageyama. Dan entah hal mengerikan macam apa yang akan Kageyama lakukan kalau Hinata sampai membantahnya.

Maka, Hinata meremas fabrik celananya pelan, mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk menjadi… budak yang cekatan. Seberapa menolaknya ia untuk menjadi seorang budak, Hinata masih lebih takut akan bayang-bayang Kageyama yang mengamuk di luar kendali. "Eng… Dari cafetaria atau _vending machine_?"

"Cafetaria," jawab Kageyama pelan. Salah satu tangannya turun dari kepala untuk merogoh sebuah dompet dari saku celananya. Hinata mencoba untuk tak melihat seberapa tebal dompet itu dan justru memancangkan pandangannya pada dua lembar uang kertas yang Kageyama berikan padanya. "Ah. Setelah itu jangan lupa mampir di kantor Daichi- _san_. Ambilkan berkas di sana. Bilang saja kepadanya kalau kau sedang… dimintai tolong olehku. Daichi- _san_ akan mengambilkannya untukmu."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. " _Got it_ ," katanya seraya beranjak dari sofa berbau cologne Kageyama itu. Hinata tidak ingin mengakui hal ini pada siapapun, tapi sedari tadi ia memang menyadari bahwa bau Kageyama ada di mana-mana, di dekatnya, _di sekelilingnya_ , dan Hinata hampir saja terlena oleh bau itu andai kata ia terus berdiam diri di sana. "Kopi dan berkas dari Daichi- _san_ , kan? Sementara aku pergi, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu."

Bahkan Hinata sendiri juga heran dengan nada lembut yang ia gunakan saat itu, tapi pikiran tersebut tersamarkan di dalam benaknya tatkala ia harus menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman melihat Kageyama yang langsung menuruti sarannya, merebahkan diri dengan santai di atas sofa itu.

Agar tidak mengganggu orang penting yang sedang beristirahat itu, Hinata menutup pintu dengan pelan, sebisa mungkin tak mengeluarkan suara. Dua lembar uang yang tadi Kageyama berikan kepadanya ia jejalkan dalam-dalam di sakunya, sekali lagi tak ingin terkena amukan Kageyama karena hal sepele semacam uangnya jatuh di jalan.

Langkah yang ia ambil dari sana baru satu, dua, tiga, ketika seluruh pergerakannya terhenti. Matanya membola pertanda ia menyadari sesuatu, dan sebuah tarikan nafas kaget terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Tadi itu… ternyata tidak begitu mengerikan."

Di luar dugaan, Kageyama tidak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Bisa jadi Kageyama bersikap sedikit lembek lantaran ia masih kelelahan, tapi kelihatannya Hinata akan baik-baik saja selama ke depannya, selama ia juga tidak mencari masalah.

Hal itu membuat Hinata membuang nafasnya yang tertahan dengan penuh kelegaan.

Mulai saat itu, ia harus bekerja dengan lebih keras agar dirinya tak lagi menciptakan api kecil yang dapat membakar seluruh bagian dari hutan lebat.

XOXO

Kantor Sawamura berjarak lebih dekat dengan kantornya, jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadikan tempat itu destinasi pertamanya.

Di tengah jalan, ia tak menyangka akan menemukan Nishinoya yang sedang duduk di ujung koridor pada salah satu sofa yang ditata membundar, di dekatnya terdapat beberapa _vending machine_ tempat sekaleng minuman hangat di depannya berasal. Pria eksentrik itu menenggelamkan dirinya pada sofa tersebut, kepala berada lebih rendah dari lututnya, dan ia nampak sedang membaca sesuatu yang menyerupai sebuah buku atau majalah.

Saat Hinata berada cukup dekat dengannya, ia hampir tersedak akan ludahnya sendiri setelah menyaksikan kover buku tersebut yang menampakkan gambar seorang gadis bersurai pink dengan wajah imut-imut dan mata besar yang memelas. Tanpa perlu berpikir lama, Hinata dapat segera tahu bahwa yang Nishinoya baca adalah sebuah doujinshi dari anime… err, _ecchi_ terkenal, berjudul To Love sesuatu. Hei, Hinata jarang menonton anime _ecchi_ , jadi jangan salahkan dirinya yang terkesan awam akan hal ini di saat semua pria di seluruh penjuru Jepang nampaknya tahu.

Seketika, Hinata takut kalau-kalau yang Nishinoya baca adalah doujinshi berlabel _not safe for work_. Jika melihat wajah pria tersebut yang damai-damai saja, Hinata harap doujinshi yang sedang dipegangnya itu aman.

"Noya- _san_!" Hinata memanggil programmer itu dengan sebuah lambaian santai. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Yang merasa dipanggil segera memindahkan pandangannya dari manga di hadapannya kepada sosok secerah matahari yang tengah menghampirinya. Senyuman lebar segera mengembang pada wajahnya, dan ia mendaratkan kedua kakinya yang semula berada di atas sofa. _Sopan_ sekali. "Oh, Shouyou! Pagi seperti biasa, ya!"

Tentu saja ia berangkat pagi. Hari ini adalah debutnya sebagai budak Kageyama. Daripada menyerahkan dirinya untuk dihabisi Kageyama karena datang siang, lebih baik ia memaksa dirinya untuk menjadi rajin.

"Um. _Well_. Begini begini, aku masih _newbie_ …" Hinata berusaha menahan raut getirnya, kedua tangan ditautkan di balik punggung dengan pandangan ingin tahu. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu doujinshi?"

Nishinoya memandangi buku di tangannya dan mengangguk semangat. " _Yeah_. Aku baru saja beli ini di event C89 kemarin. Awalnya, aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang menggambar To Love Ru. Kau tahu, _waifu_ setiap orang terus berbeda-beda seiring pergantian musim, jadi aku kira mereka akan menggambar _waifu_ dari anime yang tayang musim ini." Nishinoya mengangkat doujinshi itu tinggi-tinggi dengan pandangan luar biasa senang. "Ternyata, masih ada orang baik yang mau setia menggambar Momo- _chan_! Beribu terima kasih untuk orang itu!"

Harusnya Hinata sudah dapat menduga kalau arah pembicaraan mereka akan berujung pada _waifu_ dan anime. "Oh. S-Syukurlah…" Hinata memaksakan sebuah tawa canggung. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau seharusnya menghadiri event C89, Shouyou! Semua mangaka berasa… _all-out_. Kau tahu, mereka mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan mereka dalam menggambar. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan New Year Wish, berhubung tanggal _event_ jatuh pada bulan Desember."

" _All-out_ … ya?" Hinata menatap kover doujinshi di tangan Nishinoya sekali lagi. Otaknya memercikkan sepenggal memori mengenai dirinya ketika masih mengenyam pendidikan pada sebuah universitas.

Dalam kondisi ekonomi yang tidak bagus, Hinata atas saran Kozume mencoba untuk menggambar sebuah doujinshi ringan untuk dijual di _event_ yang akan datang. Mulanya, Hinata merasa minder, takut karyanya tidak laku, tapi di luar dugaan semua orang tertarik pada gambaran Hinata yang menurut mereka bagus. Pada penghujung acara, semua doujinshi buatan Hinata terjual habis. Laris manis. Bahkan Hinata sendiri sampai harus mencubit pipinya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa kejadian itu bukan mimpi belaka.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata memang tak lagi sempat membuat doujinshi, dan tidak begitu memiliki minat untuk melakukannya. Namun, begitu ia mendengar Nishinoya bercerita tentang doujinshi dan gambar dengan begitu semangat, Hinata jadi memikirkan kembali keputusannya untuk menggambar doujinshi lagi.

"Kalau aku punya uang, pasti aku sudah memborong banyak. Doujinshi-nya bagus-bagus, jadi aku bingung." Nishinoya mengedikkan bahu, menghempaskan punggungnya sekali lagi ke sofa yang didudukinya. "Yah, setidaknya aku tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa. Aku beli ini," Nishinoya mengangkat buku itu lagi, lantas menaik-turunkan alisnya dengan maksud menggoda, "dan beberapa… R-18."

Hinata melebarkan mata, diam tercengang selama sekian detik, dan akhirnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan tawa garing. "B-Baguslah kalau begitu…" Mungkin harusnya ia juga memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Nishinoya tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia telah berkali-kali menunjukkan tanda-tanda memiliki otak _ngeres_ ketika ia bersama Tanaka. " _Event-event_ seperti itu kelihatannya menarik, ya."

"Memang menarik, kok!" sahut Nishinoya dengan semangat. Sebuah seringai muncul, menggantikan senyuman normalnya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau menyumbangkan doujinshi untuk dijual, Shouyou. Syukur-syukur yang R-18. Maksudnya… biar aku juga bisa memintanya darimu secara gratis! Haha."

Tangan Hinata bergerak sendiri untuk menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. Andai saja Nishinoya tahu bahwa ia memang seorang penggambar yang cukup handal… "Kalau aku menggambar doujin semacam itu, kemungkinan besar aku akan banyak menyensornya."

"Eh!? Kenapa, Shouyou!? Itu menyiksa para pembaca, namanya!" Nishinoya mengerucutkan bibirnya, bermaksud ngambek, dan Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi aneh itu. "Tapi serius. Setidaknya kau harus ikut, paling tidak sebagai pembeli. Kita bisa mengajak Ryuu, sekalian dengan kakaknya, Saeko- _nee-san_ … Kemudian Bokuto, Kuroo, Kozume, dan bahkan Kageyama!"

Hinata terbatuk kecil. Membayangkan Kageyama yang bermuka canggung dan serius itu pergi ke _event_ doujinshi, rasa-rasanya terlalu aneh. "A-Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi Kageyama…" Hinata membiarkan dirinya terbatuk kecil untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Usai merasa lebih tenang, ia merekahkan senyuman pertanda setuju. "Tapi, usulmu boleh juga, Noya- _san_. Tidak ada salahnya pergi ke sana kapan-kapan, bersama semua orang."

"Sip!" Pria bersurai jabrik itu mengacungkan sebuah jempol. "Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu _comic market_ selanjutnya. Kemungkinan besar Ushijima- _san_ tidak akan mengizinkan kita rekreasi di tengah pembuatan game, jadi kita tidak akan bisa hadir di _event_ musim semi ini. Tapi, yah!" Nishinoya bangkit, meregangkan tubuh, dan berjalan mendekati Hinata. "Masih ada banyak waktu! Lebih baik nikmati saja setiap detiknya."

Hinata mengangguk, senyumnya tanpa sadar melebar. Nikmati setiap detik dari hidupnya, ya? Ia hampir tidak sempat memberi sugesti demikian pada dirinya sendiri karena belakangan ini ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan negatif. Padahal, ada banyak hal kecil di dalam kehidupannya yang bisa menyalakan kembali kebahagiaannya yang padam.

Tidak seperti tampangnya yang tak meyakinkan, Nishinoya adalah sosok yang cukup bijak.

"Jadi, beralih dari topik _comic market_ …" Tangan Nishinoya terangkat untuk selanjutnya mendarat di atas salah satu bahu Hinata. Wajahnya yang masih penuh akan semangat pun mendekat pada wajah Hinata sendiri, sementara tangan lainnya merangkul pundak si _kouhai_. _Pasti ada maksud tersembunyi di balik cengiran lebar itu_ , pikir Hinata yang merasa tidak enak. "Bagaimana dirimu dengan si Kageyama?"

Nah. Baru saja Hinata merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Nishinoya.

Hinata mengabaikan raut wajah Nishinoya dan berusaha untuk mengeluarkan nada sestabil mungkin. "B-Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ah, kau ini. Selalu saja malu-malu untuk mengaku," Nishinoya menggoda, menyiku pelan punggung Hinata. "Kau jadi budaknya, kan? Pasti Kageyama telah melakukan sesuatu padamu. Pasti dia memerintahkan sesuatu yang iya-iya, kan?"

Hinata lekas menggeleng. "Tidak! Mana mungkin! D-Dia hanya… memerintahkan hal biasa, kok!"

"Yakin?" Nishinoya memandangi Hinata dari dekat, membuat sang _newbie_ kian merasa tidak nyaman. "Menurut instingku, dia harusnya 'menandai' tubuhmu sebagai budak pagi ini…"

Mendengar implikasi dari kalimat Nishinoya, Hinata tak bisa menolak kehadiran warna merah pada wajahnya. "Noya- _san_! Dia tidak melakukan hal seperti itu!" Hinata membebaskan dirinya dari Nishinoya untuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kageyama hanya memintaku membeli kopi dan mengambil berkas dari kantor Daichi- _san_. Sungguh."

Nishinoya mengangkat alisnya, memandangi Hinata dengan cukup lama, dan akhirnya menyerah. " _Awww_ … Padahal kukira aku bakal mendapatkan bahan untuk dijual ke cewek-cewek…"

Hinata membeku mendengar hal itu. "Bahan?"

Nishinoya mengakhiri diskusi dengan lambaian tangan. "Bukan apa-apa. Nah, setelah ini kau mau ke mana?"

Benar juga. Itu mengingatkannya pada tugas yang Hinata emban. Seharusnya ia sedang berada di dalam kantor Sawamura sekarang. Hinata harap, Kageyama dapat sedikit mentolerir kepergiannya yang cukup lama.

"Aku baru saja akan ke kantor Daichi- _san_ dulu," jawab Hinata santai. "Kalau Noya- _san_?"

"Hmm… Entahlah." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku sedang menunggu Ryuu yang katanya terpaksa berangkat siang… jadi aku menganggur. Oh, bagaimana kalau aku ikut denganmu saja? Kau keberatan?"

Tanpa menghapus senyumannya, Hinata mengangguk singkat. Tak apalah. Lebih banyak orang, lebih ramai. Hinata sendiri juga masih merasa takut akan pikiran bahwa dirinya harus memasuki kantor Sawamura, jadi memiliki seseorang yang mendampinginya tidak buruk juga.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo, Noya- _san_."

XOXO

Hinata dan Nishinoya menemukan pintu ruangan kerja Sawamura yang terbuka.

Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat, satu alis Nishinoya yang terangkat juga mengatakan bahwa ia cukup terheran-heran dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hinata memandangi pintu berdaun dua, yang salah satu pintunya telah terbuka itu lagi dengan gundah. "Haruskah kita menunggu? Atau langsung masuk saja?"

"Daichi- _san_ biasanya terlalu disiplin untuk membiarkan pintunya terbuka begitu saja," tutur Nishinoya sambil mengenyitkan kening. "Mungkin ada seorang tamu yang baru mengunjunginya? Tapi menurutku, lebih baik kau masuk saja."

Dengan anggukan kepala dari Nishinoya, Hinata melangkah masuk dengan takut-takut. Nishinoya mengekor dalam jarak setengah langkah darinya. Terlepas dari tembok, lantai, dan segala perabotan yang memang diseragamkan di kantor itu, ruangan Sawamura sungguh rapi. Berkas-berkas ditumpuk, ditata, dan dimasukkan dalam map yang tepat. Kursi-kursi dikembalikan dalam posisi semula setelah digunakan. Selain itu, terdapat pewangi ruangan beraroma apel yang terhembus ke setiap sudut ruangan dengan bantuan _air conditioner_.

Ruang kerja tersebut adalah tempat dengan kondisi lingkungan yang paling baik, paling nyaman, dan jelas dapat mendongkrak semangat bekerja. Sayangnya, Hinata tidak serajin itu untuk mau membersihkan ruangannya hingga sebegitu rapi dan wangi. Mungkin hanya sekali dalam sekian kesempatan, dan setelah itu pun, ruangannya pasti akan dengan cepat kembali berantakan.

Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, menoleh ke sana dan kemari, mencoba mencari tahu keberadaan Sawamura. Ia sudah terlalu berlama-lama mengobrol tadi, jadi ia ingin cepat-cepat mengambil berkas itu, membeli kopi, dan kembali ke Kageyama sebelum yang bersangkutan marah. Masalahnya, sejak tadi ia sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung Sawamura.

Hinata baru saja akan menyerah dalam mencari pria tegas itu dan beniat kembali lagi beberapa saat kemudian tatkala ia mendengar suara-suara bisikan dari sebuah tempat. Kedua indera penglihatannya segera saja melebar, kemudian mereka terarah pada Nishinoya.

"Kau dengar suara barusan?"

Nishinoya menatap Hinata dengan cukup serius, mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Barusan ada suara orang bicara."

Hinata menggumam pelan. "Bisa jadi itu Daichi- _san_."

Dengan temuan baru itu, keduanya mulai melangkah mendekati sebuah rak buku besar menjadi pembatas antara ruangan pribadi Sawamura dengan ruang kerjanya. Hinata merasa bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melewati garis batas—ia tahu di balik rak buku itu adalah tempat personal bagi Sawamura—tapi ia juga tak ingin harus menunggu untuk mengambil berkas yang Kageyama minta.

Di sampingnya, Nishinoya memasang seringai kecil. "Aku tidak tahu, Shouyou, tapi aku merasa… akan ada sesuatu yang menarik setelah ini."

"Sesuatu yang menarik?" Hinata mengulangi dengan bingung dan sedikit khawatir. Meski begitu, ia tak juga menghentikan jalannya sekalipun ia semakin dekat dengan rak buku besar itu. Begitu wajahnya ada tepat di hadapan rak buku itu, suara samar tadi terdengar cukup jelas.

"Daichi…"

Hinata menutup mulut dengan tangannya, menatap Nishinoya yang rupanya sama terkejutnya. "Itu… Suga- _san_ … kan?"

Nishinoya membenarkan dengan anggukan, wajahnya terlihat luar biasa antusias. "Benar, Shouyou. Wow! Aku tidak menyangka bakal bisa menyaksikan sesuatu seperti ini!"

Bukannya berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruangan untuk memberikan Sawamura sebuah privasi, Nishinoya justru bergerak maju, mengintip lewat celah di antara dua rak buku besar itu dengan wajah semangat. Duh, ia terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah mencari bahan gosip baru.

"Noya- _san_ , aku tidak begitu yakin tentang ini," bujuk Hinata sebisa mungkin. Ia tidak ingin ikut terkena amukan Sawamura. Cukup sekali waktu ia berkelahi dengan Kageyama, dan tak usah diulang lagi. Hinata sudah cukup kapok. "Kita harus pergi…"

"Sssh," Nishinoya justru menyela perkataannya dengan jari telunjuk yang ditekankan pada mulutnya sendiri. "Diam dan dengarkan."

Tak punya pilihan lain, Hinata pun berdiri di belakang Nishinoya dan ikut mengintip, sambil berkali-kali meminta maaf kepada Sawamura di dalam hati.

Di balik rak itu, terdapat sebuah sofa panjang yang diposisikan menghadap sebuah televisi. Sawamura dan Sugawara tengah duduk di atasnya. Layar televisi tetap hitam, mereka tidak menyalakannya sehingga percakapan keduanya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan diri, Daichi."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri. Aku melakukan apa yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku."

"Daichi, kumohon…" Sugawara melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sawamura dan membenamkan wajah prihatinnya di dalam bahu tegap itu. Untuk sesaat, Hinata sungguhan merasa tidak enak telah melanggar privasi mereka. "Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya, biarkan aku merasakan bebanmu juga…"

"Suga, kau hanya perlu ada di sampingku. Selama kau ada di sini, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Daichi…" Suara Sugawara terdengar sangat senang. Kemudian, ia memajukan wajahnya dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan pada bibir Sawamura. Baik Hinata maupun Nishinoya menahan jeritan terkejut mereka. "Mm. Kalau itu memang maumu. Aku akan terus mendukungmu dari sini. Tapi jika kau benar-benar kelelahan, katakan padaku, ya?"

"Aku tahu." Satu lagi kecupan hangat penuh kasih. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Daichi."

Pada detik ini, Nishinoya mulai senyum-senyum sendiri sambil menahan diri untuk berkomentar. Hinata bimbang, antara merasa lega dan senang karena telah menemukan sisi lembut Sawamura di hadapan Sugawara, atau merasa bersalah karena ia menyaksikan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ia saksikan. Lagipula, kenapa sejak kemarin ia selalu memergoki sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan? Entah ia sedang apes atau bagaimana, tapi nasib seolah mencemooh dirinya yang terus menjomblo.

Ia memutuskan bahwa acara intip-mengintip mereka selesai di sini, dan baru saja akan mencolek bahu Nishinoya ketika sebuah suara menyeru dari ambang pintu, "Daichi! Kau di sana?"

Sontak, Hinata dan Nishinoya menoleh kepada sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Azumane. Pria berbadan besar itu tengah berjalan memasuki ruangan, mendadak terkejut sekali melihat penampakan Hinata dan Nishinoya di sana. "Kalian berdua… apa yang sedang—"

"Kau di sana, Asahi!?" Suara Sawamura menyahut dari balik rak. Samar-samar, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Hinata dan Nishinoya cepat-cepat berlari keluar ruangan, tapi terlambat, karena detik berikutnya Sawamura telah menampakkan sosoknya dari balik rak.

 _Mampus_ , jerit Hinata di dalam hati.

"Maaf, aku baru istirahat—tunggu. Kenapa ada Hinata dan Nishinoya di sini?" Sawamura memberi keduanya tatapan menyelidik. Kerutan-kerutan nampak pada wajahnya, dan ia pasti tahu ada yang tidak beres setelah menyaksikan wajah panik keduanya. "…Kalian mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sih. Tapi," Azumane mengusap lehernya dengan wajah polos, "kelihatannya mereka mencarimu. Begitu aku masuk, mereka sudah ada di depan rakmu, dan kau juga tidak terlihat di mana saja, jadi…"

 _Asahi-_ san _, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!?_ Hinata memberikan sorot memelasnya pada Azumane, yang balas melihatnya dengan tidak mengerti.

Mendadak, aura di sekitar Sawamura berubah gelap. Senyuman ramahnya surut, digantikan oleh bibir yang melengkung sempurna ke atas membentuk seringai yang menjanjikan penyiksaan. Ini lebih mengerikan dari film horor manapun, sungguh. "Nishinoya… Hinata…"

Hinata memekik takut, merasa seolah ada sebuah tangan dingin yang menyentuh tengkuknya. _Maaf, Kageyama. Aku gagal menjalankan_ quest _darimu…_

"Kenapa kalian berdua asal masuk di ruangan pribadi orang? Bolehkah aku tahu alasannya?" Sawamura berjalan beberapa langkah hingga wajah mengerikannya berada tepat di hadapan Hinata dan Nishinoya. "Apakah aku perlu mengajari kalian berdua sopan santun dan tata krama, hm?"

"Astaga," Suara lembut yang baru beberapa menit lalu Hinata dengar ikut terjun dalam pembicaraan. Ketika Hinata melihat ke atas dari balik poninya, ia menangkap sosok Sugawara yang menutup setengah wajahnya dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur malu. "Kalian melihat semua itu? Astaga… Ini memalukan…"

Melihat 'Mama'nya memasang tampang tersakiti seperti itu, Sawamura menambah intensitas intimidasinya melalui sepasang mata melebar, warnanya memudar saking kentalnya hawa membunuh yang mencoba ia tunjukkan. "Nah. Haruskah aku membuat kalian melalui hal yang sama…?"

Nishinoya bergidik ngeri. Bisa saja sekarang ia merasa takut, tapi setelah ia selesai dimarahi, kenakalannya pasti akan kambuh. Tulang kepalanya terlalu keras untuk bisa membuatnya kapok. "T-Tidak. Maaf, Daichi- _san_. Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Kalau itu dirimu, pasti ada maksud apa-apa," sergah Sawamura, memotong pembantahan Nishinoya. Selanjutnya, ia memindahkan sorot matanya pada Hinata, dan selama sedetik Hinata sempat melompat kaget. "…Hinata. Kau sendiri ada urusan apa ini?"

"A-Aku?" Hinata menelan ludah, memaksa suaranya untuk keluar dengan normal. "A-Aku disuruh… err. _Dimintai tolong_ oleh Kageyama, u-untuk mengambilkan berkas yang ia minta di kantormu."

Mendengar pernyataan jujur itu, wajah Sawamura sedikit berubah halus. "Berkas?" Ia mengerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Oh, berkas itu. Kenapa Kageyama memintamu? Kedengarannya bukan seperti dirinya saja."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dengan gugup. "Dia hanya… meminta tolong. Ada banyak kerjaan, dan… pokoknya, dia terlalu sibuk sekarang."

"Hm… Apakah ini berarti kalian berdua memang baikan?" tanya Sawamura dengan tidak yakin. Kata Kageyama, Hinata, dan akrab memang terdengar sulit untuk digabungkan menjadi satu. Tapi Hinata mengangguk saja, memilih cara apapun untuk bisa terbebas dari jerat amarah Sawamura.

Sawamura terus memandanginya lekat-lekat, lalu mengangguk. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu. Setelah itu, kau keluar dari sini, mengerti?" Hinata menghembuskan nafas penuh kebahagiaan, dan Nishinoya baru akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat Sawamura mengampuninya, tapi sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, pria tersebut telah memelototinya. "Kau tetap di sini, Nishinoya. Aku tahu kau adalah dalang kecilnya. Asahi, kau juga keluar bersama Hinata. Kita selesaikan urusan kita nanti."

Sugawara mengeluarkan cengiran indah, tapi mematikan. "Aku akan menjaga supaya dia tidak lari ya, Daichi."

Hinata menatap punggung Sawamura yang menghilang dari balik rak dengan ngeri. Saat matanya berpindah pada Nishinoya, pria mungil itu tengah mengacungkan sebuah jempol pada Hinata.

" _Good bye, my friend…_ "

Hinata tak mampu berkata apapun.

Ada satu pelajaran yang Hinata peroleh hari itu—

Jangan pernah membuat Papa, Mama, atau bahkan kedua-duanya marah.

XOXO

Hinata tidak menyangka Azumane memutuskan untuk ikut dengannya ketika ia menuju cafetaria, tapi Hinata memperbolehkannya.

Mereka sedang duduk pada sebuah meja di tengah suasana lengang tempat makan itu. Pagi telah lama beranjak dan jam makan siang belum tiba, jadi tidak ada banyak orang yang berkunjung ke sana, merasa belum perlu lantaran perut mereka belum mengirim sinyal lapar.

Hinata kembali dari meja kasir dengan kantong plastik berisi dua gelas kopi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Azumane, mengeluarkan salah satu gelas, dan meminum isinya.

Azumane sendiri telah sejak lama menikmati teh hangat kesukaannya yang kini tinggal setengah bagian. Mata gelapnya mengamati pergerakan Hinata dengan canggung, seakan ia merasa bahwa dirinya sendiri tak seharusnya melihat dan mengalami kejadian tadi. "Ah, maaf, ya… Gara-gara aku masuk, kalian jadi dimarahi…"

Hinata meletakkan kedua tangan di atas meja, berhati-hati agar berkas yang diinginkan Kageyama tidak tertindih atau terkena kopi yang dipesannya. Tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya. " _Eh_. Itu memang salah kami, Asahi- _san_. Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu."

Asahi ikut mengeluarkan tawa, meski agak terpaksa. Pandangannya lalu berubah menerawang. "Dari dulu, Nishinoya memang seperti itu. Berkeinginan kuat, keras kepala, tidak pernah jera."

"Asahi- _san_ … kau mengenal Nishinoya?" tanya Hinata, badannya sedikit condong ke depan pertanda ia tertarik.

"Ya…" Kedua tangan Azumane mengelilingi cangkir di hadapannya, menangkupnya pelan dan merasakan kehangatan teh di dalamnya meresap hingga kulitnya. "Maukah kau… mendengarkan ceritaku sebentar, Hinata?"

Hinata tentu saja mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Asahi- _san_! Ceritakan saja! Begini-begini, aku adalah pendengar yang baik!"

Azumane melepaskan tawa singkat, sebelum kemudian terdiam dan memulai, "Nishinoya adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku dari sisi diriku yang paling aku benci. Kalau bukan karena dirinya, aku pasti akan selamanya menjadi pecundang."

Hinata diam, menyimak dengan takzim.

"Dulu, Capcorn masih sangat kekurangan karyawan. Sekarang juga masih agak kekurangan, tapi dulu lebih parah lagi. Kadang, satu orang bisa sampai memikul beban yang sangat berat." Azumane berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil nafas. "Dan salah satu orang itu adalah… aku."

Hinata mengangguk, memberi isyarat pada Azumane agar ia bisa melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku dipaksa untuk menangani beberapa pekerjaan sekaligus. Mereka bilang… hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Karena itu, mereka melimpahkan segalanya di atas kedua pundakku. Saat itu, segalanya terasa begitu berat. Bahkan untuk melangkah ke dalam kantor saja rasanya enggan sekali, seperti ada yang memegangi kedua kakiku."

Azumane terbatuk pelan, sebelum melanjutkan, "Dari semua orang, yang paling gigih menyemangatiku adalah Nishinoya. Dia adalah partnerku pada saat itu. Orang yang akan selalu mendorongku agar terus maju. Saat itu, aku pikir segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Selama ada Nishinoya… dan selama aku terus mendapat dorongan darinya, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

Pria bersurai panjang itu mengeluarkan sebuah nafas yang bergetar. Otaknya dipenuhi kenangan yang tidak terlalu ingin diingatnya. Tapi karena ia menceritakannya pada Hinata sekarang, sang _newbie_ merasa sangat berterima kasih.

"Tapi suatu ketika, aku melakukan sesuatu yang hebat. Sebuah kesalahan fatal. Segalanya langsung menjadi kacau balau. Aku dimarahi habis-habisan. Semua orang dimarahi. Saat itu juga, rasa takutku kembali muncul, bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Aku mengunci diriku di dalam trauma tersebut, dan bertekad untuk tak pernah mencoba dan berusaha untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan lagi-lagi…" Azumane menggoreskan senyuman tipis. "Nishinoya menyelamatkanku."

Hinata mencoba untuk ikut tersenyum. "Lalu…?"

"Dia terus membujukku. Setiap hari, setiap saat. Terus saja berupaya melakukannya, bahkan ketika aku menyuruhnya pergi setiap kalinya. Kegigihannya memang sesuatu yang patut dikagumi. Dia tidak pernah menyerah untuk berusaha menarik kedua tanganku agar bisa kembali berdiri. Dia terus berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha," Azumane berkedip beberapa kali. "Sampai akhirnya, suaranya dapat menjangkau bagian terdalam hatiku yang bergetar ketakutan. Dia memeluk rasa takut itu, membagikan kehangatannya, dan memberikan semangat yang sempat kubuang di tengah jalan. Aku sangat tertolong olehnya. Karena dia, aku bisa menjadi orang seperti sekarang."

Hinata membiarkan senyuman kecilnya melebar. "Jadi, dulu Asahi- _san_ sempat menjadi… _ace_ -nya perusahaan ini, ya?"

Azumane menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malu-malu. "Itu bukan sesuatu yang besar. Lagipula, aku juga sempat trauma setelah melakukan kesalahan, jadi—"

"Jadi, Nishinoya lebih hebat. Bukankah begitu?" Hinata tertawa lepas. "Tapi di mataku, kalian berdua sama-sama hebatnya, kok. Dan hubungan partner kalian membuatku kagum. Kalian benar-benar kompak." Ia kemudian mendesah, membayangkan dirinya suatu saat akan berdiri bersama partner paling terpercayanya. "Apakah aku bisa mendapat partner yang bisa kupercayai, ya…?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Hinata," kata Azumane tanpa ragu. Getaran-getaran kecil yang biasanya tersaring di dalam telinga Hinata tidak hadir dalam suara Azumane saat itu. "Kalau aku saja mendapat seseorang sehebat itu… harusnya orang sepertimu, yang lebih baik dan ramah dariku, juga dapat."

Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya mendengar pujian secara tidak langsung itu. "Ah, Asahi- _san_ bisa saja. Aku tidak sebaik itu… Ehehe…" Hinata menyeruput kopinya sampai habis untuk menutupi rasa malu dan senangnya. Berikutnya, ia menyangga kepalanya di atas telapak tangan, membuatnya mendongak hingga pandangannya terarah pada jam kecil pada dinding cafetaria.

Mata Hinata hampir copot dari tempatnya.

"Aaaaah!" Hinata menjerit. Azumane ikut menjerit secara refleks. "Aku lupa! Aku harus segera kembali ke Kageyama, atau dia akan marah padaku!"

"A-Aah…" Azumane menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya dengan panik. "Apakah aku membuatmu lupa? M-Maaf, ya… Tiba-tiba bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu."

"Ini bukan salahmu, Asahi- _san_ ," Hinata menekankan sekali lagi. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih berkas-berkas Kageyama, tak lupa mencangking kantong berisi kopi Kageyama, dan membungkuk singkat pada Azumane. "Terima kasih atas ceritamu tadi, Asahi- _san_! Sungguh! Itu sangat memotivasi!"

Dengan sebuah lambaian, Hinata berjalan menjauhi meja di mana Azumane berada, senyumannya tak sedikit pun mereda. "Sampai jumpa, Asahi- _san_!"

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tak bisa berhenti menggumamkan kata ' _ace_ ' dan 'partner'.

XOXO

Faktanya, Kageyama memang seorang _workaholic_. Itu, atau dirinya hanya luar biasa bandel.

Karena ketika Hinata melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor Kageyama lagi, mengira ia akan menjumpai pria itu sedang tidur atau rebahan—atau hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan relaksasi—pemandangan yang ada justru sebaliknya.

"Kageyama, maaf menunggu—geh," Hinata secara impuls menyipitkan kedua matanya menyaksikan Kageyama yang telah kembali berkutat di hadapan komputer dengan wajah yang terlihat jauh dari segar. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak sibuk membawa sesuatu, ia pasti sudah mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada pria itu. "Kenapa kau bekerja lagi!? Aku bilang agar kau istirahat sebentar, kan?"

"Diam," Kageyama menghentikan gerakan mengetiknya, membawa kedua tangannya ke hadapan wajah untuk mengusap wajah. Tanpa mematikan komputernya, ia berjalan menuju sofa dan menghempaskan diri di sana. Hinata mengikuti dan mengambil tempat di hadapannya. "Mana kopiku?"

"Iya, iya. Ini." Hinata menyodorkan kantong di tangannya pada Kageyama, yang segera saja menerimanya dengan tatapan lega, seakan penantiannya dalam mendapatkan kopi berlangsung lama sekali. Segera saja ia keluarkan satu gelas kopi dari sana, tanpa harus diberitahu langsung meminum isinya melalui sebuah sedotan. Hinata hanya mengamati dalam diam, dengan hati-hati meletakkan berkas penting Kageyama di atas meja itu. "Kau ini hobi sekali minum kopi, ya? Entah pagi atau malam selalu ngidam kopi. Kau kecanduan?"

"Kau tidak tahu penderitaan seorang bos, jadi lebih baik kau diam saja," gumam Kageyama dengan desahan lemah. Sama sekali tidak ada nada menggigit dan kasar yang biasanya. Sepertinya ia memang sedang lelah, terlebih ketika penggarapan game sedang berlangsung cepat. Jika diibaratkan, saat ini mereka sedang lari cepat menuju garis _finish_.

Hinata balas menggumam datar. Kemudian, ia memajukan badannya ke depan, matanya tak lepas dari wajah kusut Kageyama. "Tapi ya, kuberitahu. Gaya hidupmu itu sama sekali tidak sehat, Kageyama. Pertama, kau suka remang-remang, jadi matamu gampang rusak. Kau juga terus berhadapan dengan komputer tanpa membuat jeda sesekali, jadi kasihan matamu. Otot-ototnya selalu tegang. Efeknya bisa menjalar ke kepala—kau jadi merasa pusing, _light-headed_ … kadang seperti vertigo juga. Makanya kau sering merasa sangat lelah, kan?"

Kageyama hanya mendengus pelan. Sebenarnya ia setuju dengan perkataan Hinata, hanya acuh tak acuh saja.

"Ditambah lagi… ini. Kau sering sekali minum kopi. Sekarang, bukan hanya matamu, tapi badanmu juga yang terkena dampaknya. Memangnya berapa kali kau minum air putih dalam sehari? Pasti tidak ada dua liter karena kau terlalu sibuk membeli semua kopi yang bisa kau beli." Hinata tak tahu dari mana keinginan untuk menceramahi Kageyama ini berasal, tapi ia tak akan merasa lega sebelum ia mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Ia paling tidak betah melihat orang lain yang tidak bisa menjaga diri. Mungkin ini efek menjadi seorang kakak di rumah—ia jadi sedikit khawatiran.

"Aku tahu itu, bodoh." Kageyama membuang nafas sambil memejamkan mata. "Hanya saja… dengan semua urusan yang harus kuselesaikan, tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan semua itu."

" _You're so helpless_ … Tidak ada lagi orang tua atau siapapun yang akan mengasuhmu, jadi kau harus belajar menjaga diri. Serius. Sebelum kau jatuh sakit, atau terkena penyakit yang serius. Kalau itu terjadi belakangan, kau bisa menyesal." Hinata melipat dahi, sedikit kecemasan mewarnai ekspresinya. "Tapi sungguh. Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Sekarang. Wajahmu kusut sekali… sampai-sampai aku ingin menyetrikanya."

"Tidak lucu." Kageyama mendelik padanya. "Aku akan menghajarmu sebelum kau bisa menyetrika wajahku, Hinata- _boke_."

Hinata meledakkan tawanya, tak lagi merasa takut untuk menyembunyikannya. Ini hanya Kageyama, dan di luar sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan game dan pekerjaannya, ia sebenarnya sebodoh Hinata, jadi kenapa harus repot-repot menjaga imej? "Hei, aku serius, Kageyama! Pokoknya, kau harus berhenti dari pekerjaanmu setelah ini, atau aku akan… ngg…" Hinata mendongak, berpikir keras. "Oh! Aku akan melaporkannya ke Daichi- _san_. Atau Suga- _san_. Aku tahu mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang sering mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi kalau sampai mendengar kau memaksakan diri, mereka akan benar-benar melarangmu bekerja."

Senyuman licik terbentuk oleh bibir Hinata, merasa menang atas Kageyama yang tengah memasang raut wajah horor—dan ya. Berjauh-jauhan dari programming dan pekerjaan adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan bagi Kageyama, sepertinya. "Masih mau nekat memaksakan diri, Kageyama- _kun_?"

Kageyama menggeram, gelas kopi di tangannya teremas begitu saja sehingga isinya yang tinggal sedikit hampir menetes keluar dari sedotan. "Baiklah. Baiklah, aku akan istirahat! Puas!?"

Hinata menyeringai. "Puas sekali. Nah, sekarang matikan komputermu, lalu istirahatlah. Kali ini serius istirahat, oke? Kalau kau benar-benar jatuh sakit, Tanaka dan Nishinoya akan menguasai kantor dengan keantikan mereka… dan itu jelas hal buruk."

Kageyama mendengus, wajahnya tampak sedikit terhibur. "Kata siapa aku akan sakit? Kalaupun aku sakit, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka berdua bertingkah seenaknya." Pria muda itu meregangkan kedua tangan dengan mengangkatnya ke atas, sebelum membawanya kembali ke bawah untuk menyisir rambut hitamnya. Beberapa helai rambut menjadi mencuat ke sana kemari setelah jari jemarinya hinggap di sana sebentar, dan menurut Hinata itu adalah pemandangan yang lucu. "Jadi? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk beristirahat? Main game?"

" _Are you kidding me_?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, nada suaranya gemas. "Itu malah membuat matamu semakin lelah, idiot. Yang namanya istirahat ya… tidur. Atau rebahan, duduk-duduk, jalan-jalan. Apapun yang membuat tubuhmu rileks kembali."

Kageyama melipat kulit di sekitar hidungnya, mendongak untuk memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. "…Tidur, ya. Kelihatannya tidak buruk." Sontak, dua bola berwarna biru itu melebar, dan selanjutnya ia memisahkan tubuhnya dari sofa untuk mencondongkan badan ke depan. "Aku tahu. Taman."

Hinata balas menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti. "Taman?"

" _Well. Yeah._ Ada sebuah taman di kantor ini. Sebenarnya taman itu hanya diperuntukkan bagi Ushijima- _san_ dan para petinggi. Hanya mereka yang punya kuncinya, jadi jarang ada yang tahu keberadaan taman itu," jelas Kageyama yang kembali mengacak rambutnya.

"Uh. Oke?" Hinata menelengkan wajah. "Jadi, kau ingin ke sana sekarang?"

Kageyama mengangguk pelan. "Tidak ada orang di sana, jadi… ya." Ia beranjak, berjalan menuju sudut ruangan untuk memasukkan kopinya yang habis ke dalam tempat sampah di sana, lalu ia kembali pada Hinata yang masih duduk sambil menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ayo, bodoh. Kau ikut denganku."

Hinata membuka mulutnya. Jari telunjuk terangkat untuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tidak percaya. "Aku? Ikut denganmu?" Yang benar saja, ia bahkan belum menyentuh komputernya sejak pagi lantaran sibuk melayani Kageyama. Dan sekarang ia disuruh menemani sang raja beristirahat?

Kalau pekerjaannya tidak salah, ia akan menyalahkan Kageyama.

"Ada yang harus kau lakukan di sana," gumam Kageyama sambil berjalan keluar ruangan, membuat keputusan sepihak yang final bahwa Hinata akan dan harus ikut. Segala sanggahan dan kekhawatiran yang akan Hinata lontarkan pada Kageyama mendadak tertelan kembali.

"Haaah. Dasar _Ou-sama_ ," desah Hinata sebelum ia mengekor di belakang programmer jenius itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sifat raja dalam diri Kageyama lebih mirip anak-anak daripada raja yang sesungguhnya. Maksudnya, lihat saja permintaannya dari tadi. Bukannya meminta hal-hal yang aneh, seperti yang Nishinoya katakan tadi, Kageyama hanya menuntut sesuatu yang, anehnya, inosen. Polos. Ia hanya ingin kopi, berkas, dan minta ditemani di taman.

Kalau saja ia tidak begitu menyebalkan dan gampang marah, mungkin Hinata sudah mengatainya lucu dari dulu.

Taman yang Kageyama maksud berada pada lantai satu, jadi mereka harus menggunakan elevator. Letaknya di sebelah ruang penyimpanan, yang memang berada di bagian pojok dan tak terlalu terlihat. Ketika Hinata melihat sebuah pintu gerbang sepanjang kira-kira satu meter, dari balik gerbang besi itu ia dapat mengintip warna hijau segar dari rerumputan.

Hinata menyaksikan Kageyama yang sedang memasukkan sebuah kunci pada gembok yang menggantung dari gerbang itu, dengan mudah membukanya, lalu mendorong pelan gerbang itu hingga akhirnya terbuka.

Begitu Hinata melangkah masuk, ia segera saja disambut dengan warna hijau di sekelilingnya. "Guwaaah! Taman di dalam kantor! Keren…"

Kageyama meliriknya singkat, mengangkat bahu, dan berjalan menuju bagian tengah taman, di mana sebuah air mancur yang terlihat masih jernih dan bersih berada. Hinata pikir, taman itu akan terlihat lebih berantakan mengingat tempat tersebut hanya diperuntukkan bagi segelintir orang, tapi rupanya tidak. Taman itu masih terjaga dan sangat terawat. Udara di sekitarnya menyegarkan dan bahkan menyenangkan.

Di sekitar Hinata, terdapat berbagai macam tanaman herba dan bunga-bungaan, beberapa pohon berkayu yang nampak tua, jalan setapak dari _cobble stone_ , serta beberapa kursi taman. Taman tersebut berdekatan dengan halaman depan kantor, hanya dibatasi dengan tembok kaca berwarna gelap—agar privasi orang di dalamnya terjaga.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata merasa iri kepada para atasan yang bisa menggunakan taman indah ini kapan saja. Entah itu untuk tidur, sekadar rekreasi, atau menyendiri sambil menyegarkan pikiran. Mungkin ia bisa meminjam kunci taman itu dari Kageyama kapan-kapan. Seharusnya tidak ada alasan yang membuat pria itu melarang Hinata mengunjungi taman tersebut, kecuali ia memang pelit.

Hinata memindahkan matanya pada punggung tegap Kageyama lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pria itu selalu terlihat kaku setiap saat. Bahkan kedua bahunya saja terus nampak tegap seperti itu. Tidak bisakah ia bersantai barang beberapa menit saja? Mungkin Hinata harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya rileks…

Kemudian, sebuah ide muncul begitu saja di dalam pikiran Hinata. Ia menimang-nimang ide itu sebentar, memperkirakan Kageyama akan marah atau tidak, dan pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak peduli— _masa bodoh_ , teriaknya di dalam hati.

Hinata memunculkan lidahnya dari sudut bibir, mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas, sambil berjalan pelan-pelan sekali agar tidak disadari Kageyama. Detik selanjutnya, saat Kageyama benar-benar lengah, ia mengeluarkan sebuah teriakan keras, dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah pria itu.

"Terima ini, Bakageyamaaa!" Dan dengan spektakuler, Hinata menerkamnya, menabrak punggungnya kuat-kuat hingga mereka berdua jatuh di atas rumput.

Reaksi pertama Kageyama bisa ditebak dengan mudah. Ia marah besar.

"Sialan—apa yang kau lakukan, dasar bodoh!?"

Kageyama terlihat marah. Serius marah. Kedua tangannya sekarang beradu dengan sepasang tangan Hinata layaknya seorang pegulat profesional, gigi bergemeretak di dalam mulut karena menolak untuk kalah.

Namun, bukannya merasa takut, Hinata justru merasa semakin tertantang, serangkaian kikikan geli meluncur bebas dari mulutnya, kedua bahu bergetar menahan ledakan tawa yang menuntut untuk keluar sekarang juga. Ia menahannya, karena jika ia tertawa sampai puas, ia tak bisa melakukan aksi selanjutnya.

"Hah, siapa sangka kau begitu lemah, Kageyama- _kun_!" Hinata mencemooh, sengaja memanas-manasi. "Ditabrak sekali saja langsung ambruk! _Cemen_!"

Kageyama tentu saja menerima provokasi itu. "Katakan itu lagi kalau kau berani, sialan!" Dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya, Kageyama mendorong kuat-kuat kedua tangan Hinata, bahkan membuat si kepala oranye itu terkejut dan terjembab ke belakang.

Kini gantian Kageyama yang berada di atasnya, tangannya yang kuat menekan kedua bahu Hinata kuat-kuat ke atas tanah untuk membuktikan kekuatannya. "Hah, sekarang siapa yang lemah?"

Hinata, dengan jiwa kompetitif yang tergelitik, balas menyerang seraya mengeluarkan teriakan keras. "Kau lengah!"

Pertahanan Kageyama pun runtuh, dan sekarang tubuhnya kembali berada di atas rumput. Tidak terima karena Hinata membuatnya terlihat _cupu_ , Kageyama pun segera membalas, mendorong Hinata kuat-kuat.

"Dasar pendek! Jangan sok!"

Hinata di atas Kageyama. "Yang sok itu kau, tiang listrik!"

"Kepala jeruk!" Kageyama ganti di atas Hinata.

" _Resting-bitch face_!"

"…Jangan menejek wajahku, kampret!"

Mereka terus seperti itu. Kageyama di atas, Hinata di bawah. Kemudian berganti lagi. Hinata di atas dan Kageyama di bawah. Terus menerus seperti itu, hingga mereka hanya berguling-guling di atas rumput selama entahlah, mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lamanya.

Dan lima belas menit, jika digunakan untuk bergulat sambil mengeluarkan energi terbesarmu, adalah waktu yang sangat lama.

Perkelahian konyol itu berakhir ketika keduanya merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput, dada bergerak naik turun dengan cepat dalam upaya mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin, dan keringat bertaburan menghiasi wajah dan kulit mereka.

Hinata diam-diam menyeringai pada dirinya sendiri. Operasi untuk membuat Kageyama bersenang-senang, sukses! Meskipun ia harus menderita _sedikit_ rasa pegal dan sakit di sana sini. Kageyama memang kuat sekali.

Ia mendengar Kageyama menghembuskan nafas di sebelahnya. Hinata menoleh dan memandanginya sambil berkedip. Sosok bosnya itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari tadi. Kedua tangan terlentang di samping tubuhnya. Nafasnya berangsur-angsur stabil.

"Aku…" Tirai mata Kageyama perlahan menutup. "Ngantuk."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, istirahatlah."

"Memangnya siapa yang dari tadi mengajakku berkelahi, hah!?" decak Kageyama jengkel. Tapi Hinata tahu ia tidak sepenuhnya marah.

Sang kepala oranye sendiri tak mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosa. "Maaf, Kageyama." Wajah Hinata terangkat, dan ia mendudukkan diri seraya membelalakkan kedua mata, menangkap sebuah pohon rindang yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. "Oh, lebih baik kita pindah ke pohon itu! Bukankah nyaman sekali kalau kau tidur di bawah bayang-bayang pohon?"

Kageyama menggumam singkat, terlalu lelah untuk berbicara. Ia dengan malas beranjak, berjalan mengikuti Hinata yang telah sampai terlebih dulu di bawah pohon itu. Mulutnya terbuka untuk menguap lebar, matanya yang setengah terbuka bagaikan lampu yang berada di ambang hidupnya—alias hampir mati.

"Sini, sini!" Hinata menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dengan senyuman cerah. Sosok Kageyama semakin mendekatinya, dan jalannya lebih lama biasanya karena pengaruh kantuk yang menyerang pikirannya. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak kelelahan, Hinata mungkin akan segera memulai perkelahian kecil dengan memanggilnya zombie. "Aku sudah membersihkan tempatmu dari dedaunan, jadi kau bisa dengan tidur dengan nyaman seka… rang…"

Suara Hinata semakin menghilang karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di atas pangkuannya. Kepalanya dengan pelan sekali menunduk, kedua matanya yang telah melebar menyaksikan sebuah kepala berambut hitam milik Kageyama di atas kedua pahanya. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi otak Hinata yang malang untuk memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Wait_ , benak Hinata membeku. _Wait, what!?_

Ia mengucek mata dengan punggung tangan, tapi pemandangan itu tak berganti. Ini bukan ilusi semata.

Penglihatannya tidak salah. Kageyama memang menempatkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Hinata, menjadikan kaki Hinata sebagai bantal empuk yang akan mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi.

Yang Hinata herankan, kenapa ia bisa terlihat sesantai itu dengan melakukan gestur yang begitu… intim ini?

Susah payah Hinata berjuang untuk mengusir rona merah yang menyapu kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya mengambang di udara, bingung harus melakukan apa, sementara suara-suara terkejut muncul dari balik tenggorokannya tanpa ada satupun kata konkrit yang keluar darinya.

"Ka… Ka…" Hinata menelan ludah paksa. Meski ia tak menyukainya, tapi wajahnya masih terasa panas. "Kage… yama…?"

Pria yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam lagi, kali ini suaranya jauh lebih lirih. Kemudian ia menggulingkan badan, hingga kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan wajahnya berada dalam sudut pandang Hinata. Matanya kembali terbuka, biru gelap mengarah menuju mata karamel Hinata untuk menatapnya lurus, meski tak setegas biasanya karena ia diselimuti kantuk sekarang.

"Bangunkan aku satu jam dari sekarang," titah Kageyama singkat. "Jangan sampai lupa." Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Kageyama ucapkan sebelum kelopak matanya kembali menutup, kerutan-kerutan pada wajahnya mulai menghilang, dan perlahan terdengar suara nafas teratur pertanda Kageyama telah tertidur. Ya, dalam waktu sesingkat itu pula.

Hinata, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya mengangguk kaku meski ia tahu Kageyama tak bisa melihatnya. Ia mendesah panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri dan meyakinkan bahwa Kageyama tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan menjadikan Hinata bantalnya—kalau melihat kepribadian Kageyama, pasti si bodoh ini hanya mementingkan kenyamanannya. Yang penting ia bisa tidur nyenyak, mungkin begitu pikir si Kageyama.

Mau tak mau, berada dalam jarak pandang sedekat ini dengan Kageyama, Hinata mendaratkan tatapannya pada wajah tampan itu dan mengamatinya. Wajah Kageyama begitu damai saat ia tertidur, semua kerutan yang membuatnya begitu mengerikan hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Ia justru terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang, dengan kedua alis naik ke atas dan mulut sedikit terbuka untuk mengeluarkan dengkuran pelan.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata mendaratkan salah satu tangannya pada surai hitam itu. Batinnya terus menerus tergoda untuk merasakan helai-helai itu di bawah kulit tangannya, membuktikan apakah rambut Kageyama memang selembut kelihatannya—dan jawabannya adalah iya. Meskipun rambut Kageyama terlihat berantakan pada saat-saat di luar rapat, tapi helaian hitam itu terasa begitu halus. Samar-samar, Hinata dapat mencium bau shampoo yang Kageyama gunakan.

Seperti cologne Kageyama, shampoo yang ia gunakan juga berbau… maskulin. Pokoknya, laki-laki _banget_. Hinata lekas menggeleng. Kalau memungkinkan, wajahnya bertambah semakin merah sekarang.

Tapi, ia tak menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengelus kepala Kageyama. Tidak barang sedetik pun.

Hal yang terakhir kali Hinata ingat adalah wajah damai Kageyama, bulu matanya yang agak lentik, dan helai rambutnya yang halus, sebelum kesadarannya juga terseret pergi oleh rasa kantuk.

Sementara itu, Sugawara yang kebingungan mencari-cari keberadaan Kageyama pun tanpa sengaja melihat pintu gerbang taman terbuka, dan ia tambah terkejut lagi melihat pemandangan menyejukkan yang ia kira tak akan dilihatnya itu.

"Ya ampun." Sugawara memunculkan senyuman tipis pada wajahnya. Biner kecokelatan terpaku lembut pada sosok Hinata yang tengah terlelap dengan Kageyama yang ikut terkapar di atas pangkuannya. Jangan lupakan satu tangan Hinata yang masih berada di atas kepala Kageyama, juga seutas senyum yang menyambangi bibir sang _newbie_ itu. Sugawara tertawa kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepala dan membalikkan badan, tidak tega membangunkan keduanya.

Jangan bilang kepada siapapun kalau ia sempat berbalik lagi untuk menjepret keduanya dengan ponselnya.

(Beberapa jam kemudian, Kageyama adalah yang pertama kali terbangun, dengan marah meneriakkan, "Air liurmu menjijikkan! Dan kenapa kau ikut-ikut tidur, Hinata- _boke_!?"

"M-Maaf, Kageyamaaa!")

Entah karena alasan apa, Hinata tidak merasa begitu menyesal.

XOXO

Atas kelalaiannya selama tadi siang, Kageyama memaksa Hinata untuk melembur hingga target pekerjaan mereka untuk hari itu selesai.

Hinata terima-terima saja karena ini memang salahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia tertidur dengan mudahnya. Mungkin ini akibat tidak pernah tidur nyenyak belakangan ini. Sambil diam-diam menangisi nasib tragisnya, Hinata menatap layar komputer sefokus mungkin sambil berusaha untuk menyelesaikan bagian tugasnya.

Semua orang selain mereka berdua telah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang, malam sudah larut dan bulan telah lama menggantung di atas sana. Hinata menguap, meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal sambil menggumam pelan, dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Kageyama terbuka.

Pria itu tampak sama lusuhnya dengan Hinata. Rambutnya acak-acakan, tanda bahwa ia telah berkali-kali mendaratkan jemarinya di sana, kacamatanya hampir terjatuh dari batang hidungnya. Menyusul Hinata, ia menguap lebar seraya berjalan mendekati pria bertubuh lebih pendek itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata, mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Kageyama dengan baik. Mau bagaimana lagi, pria itu lebih tinggi ketika ia berdiri tepat di dekat Hinata.

"Ya. Tinggal mengecek ulang, tapi itu bisa dilakukan besok…" Kageyama menguap sekali lagi, sambil mengusap pelan lehernya. Matanya yang beberapa kali tertutup akibat pegal itu lantas memandangi komputer di hadapan Hinata yang masih menyala. Ekspresinya langsung mengeras. "Kau sendiri? Jangan bilang kau belum selesai. Kau sudah membuang-buang waktu berhargaku di siang hari!"

"Aku tahu, _time freak_!" desis Hinata kesal. Ia paling sebal kalau harus menangani Kageyama yang _bad mood_. "Aku sudah selesai, bahkan sampai bosan! Makanya, aku iseng-iseng melanjutkan bekerja melebihi target. Lihat saja sendiri kalau tidak percaya. _Go on, please check my work, Boss_ ," ujar Hinata sarkas. Ia memundurkan badannya dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, melempari Kageyama pandangan menantang.

Mengeluarkan gumaman malas, Kageyama membungkuk agar bisa melihat pekerjaan Hinata pada layar dengan jelas.

Tapi, bukankah wajahnya sedikit terlalu dekat dengan wajah Hinata sekarang?

Hinata menelan jeritannya, mendorong jauh-jauh segala pikiran aneh yang sempat hinggap. Sulit rasanya berpikir jernih ketika ada orang setampan Kageyama yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata sendiri, satu tangannya bertumpu di atas kursi—dan kalau ia menggeser jemarinya sedikit lagi, ia sudah menyentuh bahu Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. 'Nope _._ Nooope _. Sadar, Shouyou! Dia adalah rivalmu! Bosmu yang paling sombong dan sok! Dia sama sekali tidak tampan!_ '

"Hm… Tumben sekali kau bekerja secepat ini." Kageyama melipat kulit dahinya, memasang wajah berkerut, tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berkata dengan cukup lirih, " _Well done_."

Rahang Hinata merosot perlahan, sementara ia menyaksikan raut wajah Kageyama yang melembut, tidak semengerikan biasanya. Yah, Kageyama sebenarnya hanya memasang tampang datar sekarang, tapi bagi Hinata yang pernah melihat Kageyama mengamuk, itu adalah ekspresi terlembut yang pernah ia lihat pada wajah garang Kageyama.

"Eh? K-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memuji bawahanmu seperti ini?" Hinata menuntut dengan nada curiga, tapi membiarkan begitu saja perasaan hangat menyenangkan yang merambati dadanya. Jarang-jarang Kageyama mengeluarkan kalimat positif seperti itu, jadi Hinata diam-diam bersorak ramai di dalam hatinya.

" _Shut up_ ," balas Kageyama ketus. Meski samar, ujung telinganya mulai berwarna merah sekarang. "Besok lusa kau bisa menemui Kuroo- _san_. Setelah ini, kalian harus bekerja sama."

"Kuroo- _san_?" Hinata membayangkan rambut hitam jabrik anehnya itu lagi di balik benaknya. Kira-kira bagaimana rasanya bekerja dengan pria nyentrik yang satu itu? Kalau Kozume yang canggung dalam bergaul saja betah berada berlama-lama di sampingnya, harusnya Hinata juga.

"Ya. Dia adalah Battle Motion Director, kalau kau lupa. Aku telah mengadakan perjanjian agar dia dan rekan-rekannya bisa bertemu animator dari timku." Kageyama bersedekap dan memutar mata. "Mungkin akan sulit karena kau adalah _satu-satunya_ animator dari kantorku, tapi seharusnya itu tidak menjadi masalah."

Hinata melongo, masih mencoba menelaah setiap perkataan Kageyama.

Ah, benar juga. Dirinya lupa kalau kantor Kageyama ini merupakan anomali—sebuah tim khusus yang terdiri dari tangan-tangan terampil dan otak jenius, begitu kata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hinata sendiri meragukan apakah dirinya termasuk sebagai salah satu dari tim istimewa itu, tapi kelihatannya Kageyama sendiri menganggapnya demikian.

Mau tak mau, hati Hinata kembali bergetar senang.

" _O-Osu_!" Hinata mengangguk pelan, sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan senyum bodohnya. "Aku akan menantikannya."

"Jangan mengacau, Hinata- _boke_. Kau akan ada di kantor orang, ingat itu." Kageyama memberi sebuah peringatan sambil mendengus. Dengan santai, Kageyama menarik sebuah kursi di dekatnya dan duduk di atasnya.

Hinata hanya menatap bosnya dengan aneh. Ia mengira pria jenius itu akan langsung pulang atau bagaimana, tapi rupanya tidak. Kageyama malah duduk di sebelahnya. Memangnya ia mau apa? Bicara serius dengan Hinata? Atau menunggu otaknya mendingin?

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam sambil saling memandang, Kageyama menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau melanjutkan bekerja sekalian atau pulang sekarang? Yang jelas aku akan menunggumu."

"Yah, aku akan—eh, tung… K-Kau akan menungguku!?"

Hinata menganga lebar. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, kan? Apakah Kageyama mencoba untuk bersikap _gentle_? Jangan bilang ia baru saja membenturkan kepalanya dengan keras?

"Um… Aku berniat melanjutkannya sebentar… karena nanggung." Hinata memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup. Selama ia bicara, Kageyama terus melekatkan pandangannya pada Hinata. "T-Tapi kau tidak perlu menungguku, beneran!"

Kageyama hanya mengerjap. " _No_. Aku akan tetap menunggumu." Ia menguap sekali lagi, mencopot kacamatanya dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya pada meja kerja Hinata. "Lagipula, hanya kau yang mau lembur sampai jam sekian."

Jantung Hinata melompat sekali. Meski sangat tersirat, ia mendengar nada bangga dan penuh terima kasih dalam kalimat Kageyama. Astaga, ada apa dengan Kageyama malam ini? Ia jauh lebih… _jinak_ dari biasanya.

Kageyama menarik kursinya maju, meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja sebelum membenamkan kepalanya di sana. "Cepat selesaikan agar kita bisa pulang."

Ucapan Kageyama hampir tak terdengar karena wajahnya yang terbenam tangan, tapi Hinata mengangguk cepat. Ia memfokuskan kembali perhatiannya pada pekerjaannya, bekerja dengan sigap dan cepat, dan baru sekitar setengah jam kemudian, ia selesai.

"Kageyama…" Hinata melirik Kageyama ketika layar komputernya berubah hitam pertanda mesin itu benar-benar sudah mati. Pria muda berwajah galak itu masih belum berubah dari posisinya tadi. Dan dari dengkuran pelan yang terdengar samar, Hinata tahu kalau ia tidur. Atau tertidur. Untuk beberapa saat, Hinata sempat merasa kasihan pada pria yang konstan kelelahan itu. "Hei, Kageyama…" Meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Kageyama, Hinata berusaha membangunkan pria itu selembut mungkin, mengguncang bahunya pelan. "Hei. Aku sudah selesai. Mau pulang, tidak?"

Kageyama mengeluarkan erangan pelan, mengangkat kepalanya, dan meregangkan tubuh. "Uh. Ya. Pulang. Ayo pulang," gumamnya masih setengah sadar. Ia meraih kacamatanya dan berjalan kembali ke dalam ruangannya, kemungkinan untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. Hinata sendiri lekas berkemas. Ia selesai ketika Kageyama keluar membawa tas kerjanya.

Keduanya berjalan keluar kantor dalam diam. Ini semua membuat Hinata mengingat hari pertama ia berada di Capcorn.

Waktu itu, ia dengan ceroboh— _dan dengan bodoh_ , rutuknya di dalam hati—menumpahkan kopi Kageyama dan membuat keduanya berada dalam… posisi tidak mengenakkan. Hinata dihukum oleh bos yang bersangkutan, dan karena itu ia harus pulang malam. Tapi, hal yang paling tidak terlupakan adalah saat Kageyama berjalan mendampinginya keluar kantor, tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja. Padahal kalau Hinata berada di dalam posisi Kageyama, ia akan langsung pulang—satu karena malu atas kejadian tadi, dan dua, karena ia tak ingin berurusan dengan seorang _newbie_ bodoh.

Dan nyatanya, setelah Hinata berulang kali meyakinkan bahwa hari itu ia tidak sedang bermimpi, Kageyama memang mencoba bersikap baik. Seperti halnya hari ini. Bisa dibilang ia lebih baik dari hari sebelumnya, entah karena alasan apa. Kageyama rela menunggu hingga Hinata selesai, dan mau mengantarkan Hinata keluar kantor untuk yang kedua kalinya, meski sifat galaknya sama sekali tidak hilang.

Entah mengapa, hal itu membuat desiran hangat memenuhi relung hatinya.

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah berjalan melewati pintu depan Capcorn, dan Hinata harus menelan kekecewaannya karena ia harus berpisah dengan Kageyama mode baik. Habisnya, kapan lagi ia bisa melihat Kageyama yang sedang baik begini?

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Baik Hinata dan Kageyama telah berhenti berjalan sekarang, dan mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hinata bingung harus berkata apa untuk berpisah. Ia takut salah bicara, dan bisa-bisa ia malah menghancurkan suasana hangat yang dengan sendirinya telah terbentuk di antara mereka.

"Oi." Hinata mengangkat pandangannya yang semula melekat di atas kedua kakinya, akhirnya menatap wajah Kageyama secara langsung. _Jangan gugup, jangan gugup, jangan gugup…_

Kageyama menyampirkan tas kerjanya pada pundak, berpose sedemikian keren hingga Hinata sendiri harus memegangi dadanya untuk menenangkan jantung yang melompat-lompat. "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Ibu jari Kageyama mengarah pada sebuah mobil hitam mewah, dan Hinata harus terkesiap selama beberapa saat sebelum sebuah fakta yang sulit dipercaya membanjiri kepalanya.

Benar. Kageyama baru saja menawarkan diri untuk mengantar Hinata pulang. Dengan mobilnya, bagaikan seorang lelaki yang paling _gentle_ di dunia ini.

Tentu saja, Hinata menolak. Satu, ia tidak ingin membuat Kageyama repot. Dan dua… kemungkinan besar ia akan merasa malu dan canggung, berada satu mobil dalam Kageyama. Pasti ia akan memikirkan betapa suasana di antara mereka mirip sepasang kekasih yang akan kencan naik mobil, dan Hinata tidak menginginkan itu.

"Ah, tidak usah." Hinata menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. "Rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, kok. Terima kasih sudah menawarkan."

"Yakin?" tanya Kageyama memastikan. Hinata mencoba untuk mengangguk semantap mungkin.

Dengan begitu, keduanya pulang menuju arah yang berbeda.

' _Di luar dugaan, Kageyama… tidak sejahat yang kukira._ ' Hinata menahan senyumannya seraya ia menyaksikan mobil Kageyama melaju keluar dari area parkir. ' _Mungkin menjadi budak Kageyama tidak semengerikan yang kubayangkan…_ '

Dengan perasaan ringan pada benaknya, Hinata berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju rumah kesayangannya, selama perjalanan menyanyikan lagu aneh yang liriknya berisi 'pergi ke toilet'—lagu yang sering ia nyanyikan sejak masa SMA.

Diam-diam, tanpa ingin mengakui hal ini kepada siapapun, Hinata sempat merasa kecewa karena menolak tawaran menggiurkan untuk naik mobil bersama Kageyama.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **HAHAH. Ditawarin nebeng sama gebetan, nolak, terus kecewa. ITU SAYA BANGET. #pundung**

 **Aaaand Nishinoya ternyata kecanduan doujinshi. LOL. Comic market (Komiketto) yang dia maksud emang ada. Itu tuh semacam pameran doujinshi yang diadakan di Tokyo, katanya sih dua tahun sekali tapi ga terlalu tau. Saya ga pernah terlalu peduli sama event kayak gitu, tapi baru-baru ini, abis kecanduan doujin KageHina, saya mantau doujin KageHi apa aja yang muncul di C89 kemarin lewat pixiv. Wkwk. Dan banyak r-18-nya juga siiiihhh. Kepingin mborong doujin KageHina, banyak banget yang unyuk, tapi apa daya ga punya duit ke Jepang. Kalo lewat online shop ribeeeet. Ah sudahlah :"""**

 **Oh iya. Yang DaiSuga bicarain tadi tuh sebenernya KageHina loh. Mereka lagi ngomongin masa depan anaknya xD**

 **Soal taman di atas, itu imajinasi saya. Saya pingin ada taman khusus di dalem kantor itu, jadi logis ga logis harap diterima dengan lapang dada (?). Menurut headcanon saya, awalnya tuh taman hanya buat Ushiwaka (cie yang suka galau di taman), tapi nantinya dia bagi-bagi ke para atasan. Termasuk Kageyama, walo sebelum ini dia ga pernah kepikiran buat ke sana.**

 **Seperti biasa, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian yang telah memberikan dukungan, baik lewat review, fav, atau follow! Terima kasih telah membaca! Untuk yang sudah login, saya membalas review kalian lewat PM.**

 **Guest:** Ini sudah dilanjut~ Semoga chapter ini bisa dibaca dengan enak (?). Terima kasih sudah mereview!

 **Belakangan ini saya ngebut update-nya, tapi selama beberapa hari ke depan frekuensi update bakal berkurang. Most likely. Jadi harap bersabar XD Untung chapter ini ga pas cliffhanger…**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**


End file.
